The Red-eyed Saiyan of Fairy Tail
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: After the defeat of Demigra, the Future Warrior named Ren continued his service as a Time Patroller until the return of two archenemies ignites a whole new heap of trouble. Now, lost in a parallel dimension called Earthland, the Saiyan warrior joins Fairy Tail to face all of DBZ history's greatest villains along with some resident evils. Time to Rock the Dragon!
1. Return of Towa & Mira! A New World!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a story that I've been wanting to do ever since Dragonball Xenoverse came out. Also, this is a commemoration to the upcoming sequel, Xenoverse 2, which I'm psyched to play.**

 **This crossover is gonna be about my own Xenoverse character going to another world after a distortion in space and time. The place he is gonna be in is the Fairy Tail world, mainly because I wanna see what would happen if my Saiyan was in there.**

 **As for any other characters from DBZ, well I'm bringing in the villains for one. It's not Dragonball without some super hyped up bad guys.**

 **I've also got a list of skills that he'll use and the ones I like:**

* * *

Kamehameha

x10 Kamehameha

Burst Kamehameha

Galick Gun

Big Bang Attack

Burning Attack

Buster Cannon

Double Buster

Destructo Disc

Special Beam Cannon

Super God Fist

Meteor Crash

Meteor Blow

Meteor Strike

Final Blow

Consecutive Energy Blast

Final Shine Attack

Final Flash

Full Power Energy Blast Volley

Super Kamehameha

Warp Kamehameha

x100 Big Bang Kamehameha

Super Vanishing Ball

Super Spirit Bomb

Dragon Fist

Stardust Breaker

* * *

 **That's all of the moves that he'll use. As for transformations well, he'll go all the way from Kaioken to Super Saiyan 4, I mean sure I'll put in that he was trained by Whis, Beerus, Goku, and Vegeta when the two Saiyans were Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans but he won't be able to use the Super Saiyan God form at all, at least not yet.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Saiyan of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Return of Towa & Mira! A New World!

* * *

 **Toki Toki City**

Ren was a young Saiyan raised on Earth in an alternate timeline similar to Son Goku and the other Z Fighters. He was brought into the Toki Toki world by Trunks, his best friend, to be a Time Patroller.

During his service as a Time Patroller, he helped the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks handle distortions in time and space, ones specifically being changed in the timelines of Goku, Gohan, and the other Z Fighters. Ren fought many powerful enemies and opponents, each stronger than the last. He eventually met the ones causing the distortions in time, the demoness, Towa and her creation Mira.

The two possessed a sort of power that would send a wave of dark energy to another fighter. When it infested the fighter, they are granted a tremendous power boost but gives them a maniacal and almost bloodthirsty personality.

In the end, Ren fought a final battle against Mira and prevailed, vaporizing the demon and leaving Towa to waltz off. But they were not the real threat…

A Demon God named Demigra, who wanted to wipe out all of history in order to create his own, was the true source of the calamities that disrupted time and space. His greedy and twisted mind almost reshaped the fabric of space and time had Ren not disrupted his plans and destroyed him with the help of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin.

Since then, Ren has trained tirelessly with various fighters, be they good or evil, and learned many skills and abilities. His greatest challenge came in the form of training against both Goku and Vegeta when they were in the Super Saiyan forms of Super Saiyan God. Although, while he was not able to reach that level just yet, he was able to advance all the way to Super Saiyan 4.

Currently, the young Saiyan was munching on a large platter of food spread out by Ren's Majin friend, Vera. She was part of the Majin race as well as a fellow Time Patroller. Vera was a kind and bubbly girl. She was the first to introduce herself to Ren when he saw the other Time Patrollers and the two became fast friends.

"Man, this is so good!" Ren commented, stuffing his face with a bowl of soba. "Vera, you're cooking is just so delicious as always!" He had neck-length black hair that gave him a bit of a pretty boy look, sharp red eyes, a slightly effeminate but handsome face, and pale skin. He wore the Time Patroller suit exclusive only to the elite. The Capsule Corp. jacket was red, the cape was black along with the pants, the shirt as well as the boots and belt were white. The center of the belt was red with the tips of the boots being black and the soles being red. Covering his hands were a pair of Battle Suit gloves that Vegeta wore from his training with Whis. His tail was curled around his waist to look like a second belt.

"Thank you for your kind words, Ren. I'm always happy to help a friend." Vera replied. Unlike some female Majin, she had a little more curvier figure that went great with her pink body. Her 'hair' was styled to look like a slight ponytail and she had blue eyes. She wore clothing worn by Android #18.

The Saiyan grabbed a plate of steak and engulfed the entire thing in one bite. "Well, I owe you big time, I can never eat Supreme Kai of Time's cooking, that was the first time I actually felt scared to eat anything that day." Ren said with his mouth full before swallowing.

Vera blinked in confusion. "Is her cooking really that bad?"

Ren shivered. "Trust me, it's something you never want to see or try at all."

"Oh, well, guess you should be glad that you have me as a friend, huh?" Vera grinned at the young Saiyan.

Ren nodded, munching on a pork bun that was in his left hand while in his right hand was a turkey leg. "Other than that, doing those Parallel Missions repeatedly has gotten to be a bore. I mean, I'm so strong that practically all of the bad guys aren't even a challenge anymore. Sure, Lord Beerus and Whis are still able to give me a run for my money with Goku and Vegeta even able to make me sweat a bit but their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms are still able to beat me most of the time when I do it myself."

"They're that strong?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, so strong I almost felt weak in the legs but excited at the same time." Ren answered with a grin. "I actually enjoy fighting them so much that I repeatedly asked to fight them, but I kept getting my butt kicked." The Saiyan laughed humorlessly.

Vera giggled. "Well, at least you're getting some training in." She said.

Ren nodded as he finished off the food in front of him then clasped his hands together. "Thank you for the meal, it was great!" He exclaimed with a big grin.

The Majin girl giggled again. "Glad I can help, monkey boy."

Ren pouted. "Hey, you know I hate being called that!"

Vera laughed. "Sorry, but I can't help but look at your cute tail." The Majin lightly scratched the tail wrapped around Ren's waist, sending a pleasurable shiver up his spine.

"Oh yeah, that feels nice." Ren muttered with a pleased grin.

"See, that's why I like to call you monkey boy because you're just so cute with this tail." Vera said.

Ren blushed in embarrassment. _'How embarrassing, I'm a Saiyan warrior and yet she's treating me like a kid.'_ He thought. "Well, can you stop now, I need to go see Supreme Kai of Time." He told her.

"About what?" The Majin asked.

The Saiyan shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm a bit bored so I wanna see who else can give me a challenge."

"Oh, well, see you some other time then." Vera said with a cheerful grin before planting a quick kiss on the Saiyan's cheek.

Ren blushed profusely at his friend's action. "Um, sure, I'll see you when I get back." He said before leaving Vera's home.

The blue-eyed Majin giggled after noticing her Saiyan friend's blush. "Oh, he's just so adorable when he blushes."

Ren walked past many other Time Patrollers, occasionally getting some light blushes from female Humans, Saiyans, and Majin. Sighing, Ren looked down. "Man, I hate my face sometimes." He muttered to himself as he continued onward towards the Supreme Kai's domain.

* * *

 **(Begin CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA by Kageyama Hironobu)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to show brief looks of Ren's Time Patroller clothes before he punches the camera with a grin as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show outer space with the sun and a few planets as well behind the title_

 **(Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away))** _The Dragon Balls fly through space before landing on Earth before it changes to show Ren flying through the sky as the Z Fighters pass by him_

 **(Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama)** _Images of Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear beside Ren as the Saiyan grins and boosts forward with a blue aura surrounding him_

 **(Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte))** _Shows Ren flying by Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku as the fighters boost upward towards the sky with the sun blocking their forms to the camera_

 **(Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru)** _Cuts to Ren fighting against a Namekian Time Patroller at the World Tournament Stage before the two fire off a ki blast that engulfs the screen_

 **(Toketa koori no naka ni)** _The setting changes to reveal Towa & Mira with the demoness having a smirk while the android crossed his arms with a frown on his face_

 **(Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne)** _Shows the various Dragonball Z villains encased in a dark purple aura with glowing red eyes while a shadowed figure stands behind Towa & Mira with glowing red eyes and a devious smirk on their face_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen cuts to show the Fairy Tail Guild and the Z Fighters charging forward with battle cries_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Natsu punching various soldiers with his fist covered in flames while Krillin and Yamcha bash away soldiers from Frieza's army_

 **(Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa)** _Shows Gray freezing a group of Saibamen while Lucy summons Taurus to knock them away as Piccolo blasts soldiers with his Special Beam Cannon before cutting to Erza, Vegeta, and Gohan dealing with the Ginyu Force before shifting to reveal the gathered group facing off against the Villainous Mode fighters_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Ren transform into Super Saiyans_

 **(Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo)** _Ren flies toward Mira as the two clash with each other with fast punches and kicks before the android fires a red energy wave at the Saiyan which he responded by firing a Kamehameha wave with the two attacks colliding into an explosion_

 **(Sawagu Genki-Dama)** _Shows Gohan fighting Cell, Vegeta fighting Kid Buu, Gotenks fighting Frieza, and Goku fighting Broly_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Natsu use his Fire Dragon Roar, Gray using his Ice-Make Magic, and Erza using her Black Wing Armor_

 **(Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru)** _Shows Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form punching Great Ape Baby Vegeta, knocking him down before it changes to show Hirudegarn knocking Ren, Goku, and the other Saiyans with a swing of its large arms as the camera shifts to show Ren standing up along with the other Saiyans_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Ren releasing a mighty roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan 3_

 **(Egao urutora Z de)** _Shows Ren along with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form as the two fly towards the large monster_

 **(Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai -Sparking!)** _The two deliver powerful punches to Hirudegarn before Goku attacks with his Dragon Fist and Ren attacks with his Super Kamehameha with both moves piercing through the monster's chest and causing a large explosion_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera cuts to Ren looking back to see the shadowed figure power up while he grins and gets into his martial arts stance before the two fly towards each other in a fierce clash before the screen pauses to reveal Ren in his Super Saiyan 4 form with the shadowed figure preparing a purple energy wave_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Supreme Kai of Time's Domain**

"Oi, Trunks! Supreme Kai of Time! Are you guys here?" Ren called out in a spacious area, his voice echoing throughout the place.

"Can you keep it down? I was trying to get my beauty sleep." The small pink skinned woman came out dressed in a pair of pink pajamas with pictures of Toki Toki. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the Saiyan. "What is it, Ren?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were asleep." Ren apologized with a nervous grin. "Well, I wanted to ask you if there were any disturbances or something because I've gotten a bit bored actually."

Sighing, Supreme Kai of Time looked at the young man. "I swear, you Saiyans always seem to like to fight."

Ren laughed loudly. "Well, what can I say, it's in my blood." He rubbed the back of his head with a big grin before he noticed someone missing. "By the way, where's Trunks?"

"Oh, he said he was gonna look over the Scrolls for any problems. Guess he's been in there all night." The small woman answered.

"Hmm, well, then I guess I better go see him." Ren said with his arms behind his head as he walked towards the Hall of Time.

Once he arrived, Ren noticed his best friend Trunks holding a scroll but he was shaking greatly. "Huh, hey, Trunks, what's wrong?"

The light purple-haired teenager jumped in fright before looking back to see his fellow Saiyan. "Oh, Ren, it's you." He looked back at the scroll in his hands. "Well, you better have a look at this."

Ren walked by his friend's side and looked over his shoulder to see to his shock, two familiar figures he fought once before. "No way! Towa! Mira! Wait, how the hell is Mira back! I killed him!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently, the bastard is still alive." Trunks growled. "Not only that, but look closer."

Ren looked at the scroll intently before noticing the various bad guys he fought when he was trying to restore time and space especially the ones in history he never got to fight before but the most shocking display was that every one of them were encased in the familiar aura that Demigra used to power up as well as corrupt various fighters. "That power…"

"Yeah, somehow they managed to find a way to give every bad guy that Goku and everyone faced with Demigra's power." Trunks said.

"Should I go after them?" The red-eyed Saiyan asked.

Trunks thought about it. "While I would be against this because there are just too many of them, but you've been training immensely with Lord Beerus and Whis as well as Goku and my father. You've grown a lot stronger than when we first met so I guess I'll let you go."

"Yes!" Ren pumped his arms in excitement. "This is gonna be awesome! All of history's toughest bad guys against only me. That's gonna be one for the newspapers." He grinned almost ferally.

"This is not the time to be excited!" Trunks comically yelled at the young man.

"Uh, right, eh hehehe…" Ren chuckled humorlessly while lightly scratch his cheek as he grabbed the scroll and concentrated. The young Saiyan was soon engulfed in the familiar light, sending him to the time in which his enemies lied in wait.

* * *

 **Age 775 - Wasteland**

Towa's white hair flowed against the wind as she smirked down at her kneeling dark warriors, each one with their power levels increased dramatically thanks to the Time Breaker mind control she sent on them.

"Are you sure we need their service?" Mira, her creation, asked with his scowling face forever present.

"Come now, Mira, while I wouldn't dream of thinking you weak, we do need powerful allies and having some of history's most powerful dark fighters in our hands would make even that accursed Saiyan that nearly destroyed you beg for mercy." The demoness told the android.

"Speaking of the Saiyan, wouldn't he and Trunks try to stop us?" Mira questioned.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. In fact, I was counting on them trying to stop us." Towa answered before she sensed a faint power level. "Ah, there he is, right on time."

"Shall I go and greet him?" The android asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, I think I'll greet the fool." The demoness replied as she sat on her staff and flew towards the location of the faint power level.

Meanwhile, Ren landed on his feet after being dropped out of the time vortex. "Okay, now where are they?" He muttered to himself, looking around the area.

"Well, look who finally showed up." A familiar sultry voice called out.

The young Saiyan quickly looked up to see the familiar blue-skinned demoness in her black and red bodysuit. "Towa, how's it going!" Ren grinned while waving at the woman.

Towa's left brow twitched. "You should know considering you nearly killed my Mira." She growled before noticing Ren suddenly appear in front of her. "What the-"

The Saiyan leaned forward to the demoness's face. "Huh, I never noticed till now but you're quite cute. No, scratch that, beautiful."

His comment seemed to give Towa a small blush on her cheeks. "S-shut up, you damn monkey!" She shouted, slapping the Saiyan back.

"Ow, that hurt!" Ren rubbed his swollen red cheek. "Geez, you didn't have to hit me, you know."

"This is no time to be flirting with the enemy!" Trunks yelled in Ren's ear causing swirls to appear in the raven-haired fighter's eyes. "So stop hitting on Towa and take her down!"

"Okay, okay, man, you can be pushy." Ren crossed his arms before narrowing his eyes at the female Time Breaker. "Sorry, but I have to defeat you now."

Towa giggled before it turned into full on laughter. "How amusing, you actually believe that you can defeat me?" The demoness glared coldly at the Saiyan while a dark grin appears on her face. "Well, allow me to show you the folly of your actions, boy." She snapped her fingers and soon enough, the various dark warriors appeared before her along with Mira.

Ren grinned ferally at the sight of the many fighters before him. "Alright, the fight that I've been looking for. One that'll actually get my blood going." He then brought his arms together as he began to charge his energy to the max then released a roar once his full power in his base form was achieved. "Well, come on! Who wants my fist rammed down their throat?"

Towa chuckled before raising an index finger at the Saiyan. "Kill him." She ordered.

The dark warriors released battlecries as they flew towards the young man with the intent on tearing him to pieces.

Ren quickly deflected and parried away punches and kicks sent by Dark Raditz, Dark Nappa, and Dark Turtles before knocking the three away with a swift roundhouse kick, sending the three evil Saiyans crashing into the ground.

"Death Beam Barrage!" Dark Frieza called out his technique, firing a barrage of piercing violet energy beams at the young Saiyan.

The Time Patroller noticed the attack and quickly evaded each one with great finesse before leaving an afterimage while appearing behind Frieza. He grasped the evil Emperor's shoulders before driving his knee into Frieza's back, sending the villain crashing into a large rock.

"Oh, come on! I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Ren taunted with a toothy grin.

"Take a planet with you and die!" Dark Cell declared, his hands brought together with the copied signature move of Goku. "Kamehameha!" He outstretched his hands, sending a powerful blue wave at the Saiyan.

Ren's expression turned serious as he quickly left an afterimage, avoiding the beam that exploded behind him, the power behind it was equivalent to a nuclear bomb. The young Saiyan appeared behind Cell, brought his hands together, and slammed them on the insect-like man's head, sending Cell crashing into the earth.

Ren felt a boost in power as he quickly leaned back to avoid a punch thrown by Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan grinned evilly at him. A green ball of energy formed in his empty hand as he threw it at the young Saiyan.

"Damn!" Ren gritted his teeth as he slapped the ki blast away but in doing so allowed Broly to get in close and strike the young Saiyan in the stomach with a fierce knee. "Gah!" The red-eyed fighter vomited a bit of blood before gritting his teeth and burying his elbow into the Legendary Super Saiyan's gut then launched him back with a dropkick.

Towa laughed humorously at the sight. "Just give up, there's no way you can win against a whole army of the strongest warriors in history." She grinned down at the Saiyan. "Especially when I've given them a boost in their current power levels with the help of Demigra's magic."

Ren narrowed his eyes at the demoness. "Then I better get serious in this fight."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" The demoness questioned.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ren roared loudly as a golden aura surrounded his form, the earth shaking greatly as his raven black hair turned a golden blonde with his red eyes becoming emerald green. "Like this, with the power of my Super Saiyan form."

"W-what?! I-impossible! How is his power level even greater than the last time they fought?" Towa questioned in shock.

The young Super Saiyan grinned before vanishing from their sight.

Towa looked around, trying to find the boy's power level before Ren appeared behind her, the intent to kill labeled in his eyes. The demoness looked back to see the Saiyan's outstretched hand at her face, an energy ball growing. Her eyes widened in fear, thinking that she was gonna die.

"This is the end, Towa!" Ren declared. "Big Bang Atta-" The Saiyan was cut off when a crack began to form in the sky. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed in shock before a vortex opened and began to suck in the dark warriors.

"What is happening?" Mira questioned, gritting his teeth as the force of the vortex began to suck him in as well.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that time and space are beginning to break down! If the vortex is not closed, it could very well destroy all of time itself." The demoness explained before the force of the vortex became too much and she was heading towards the dimensional hole. "Ahhh!" She screamed before a hand grabbed her own. She opened her eyes only to see Ren, struggling greatly, as he grabbed her hand. "W-why are you…?"

The Saiyan grinned at the demoness. "Even if you are evil…" He planted his feet firmly into the ground. "No one deserves this kind of fate." He reached out with his other hand and grasped Towa's other arm then pulled her into an embrace as Ren and Mira struggled greatly before the vortex sucked in the three as well.

"No, Ren, get out of there!" Trunks shouted at his fellow Saiyan.

The young Saiyan looked down. "Sorry, but Trunks, can you tell Vera and Supreme Kai of Time, goodbye for me?" He asked before he closed his eyes and grinned then sported a serious expression. "Ka...me...ha...me…" He brought his hands to his side as blue energy began to form. "HA!" He outstretched his hands as the blue energy wave impacted against the vortex's entrance as a large explosion sealed the dimensional rift, forever trapping the Saiyan as well as the countless evildoers that were brought together.

"N-no way…" Trunks collapsed to his knees. "This just can't be happening."

"Trunks! What's going on! What happened?!" The Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"It's Ren…" Trunks trembled as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "He's… He's gone!"

The Supreme Kai of Time gasped in shock before she looks at the scroll to see a recount of Ren's actions. "Oh, no…" She said quietly.

"H-he wanted me…to tell you and his friend, Vera," Trunks hiccuped. "He wanted me to tell you that he says goodbye."

The Supreme Kai looked down with a sad expression. "I'll tell Vera, she has a right to know."

Trunks nodded as he wiped some of his tears away. "Alright, I'll inform the other Time Patrollers."

* * *

 **Vera's Home**

The female Majin had put on her bathrobe after finishing a relaxing bath. "Ah, just what the doctor ordered." She sighed in content.

Vera lied on her queen-sized bed, looking up at the ceiling with her bright blue eyes. "I wonder how Ren is doing?" She wondered aloud with a big grin.

There was a knock at her door. "Huh?" The Majin got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to her living room and towards the front door. "Who could that be?" She wondered before opening the door to reveal the Supreme Kai of Time. "Oh, Supreme Kai, I didn't know you were coming over to visit."

The pink-skinned woman looked down, a remorseful look on her face. "There's something I have to tell you…"

"Is something wrong?" Vera asked, noticing the Supreme Kai's expression. "Why are you so sad, right now?"

Tears began to build up in the small woman's eyes as she looked at the female Majin. "I'm here to tell you about Ren…"

Vera's expression turned to one from being curious to terrified in a second. "What happened! Is he okay? Does he need help?" She asked.

Supreme Kai of Time shook her head. "No… A dimensional vortex opened and dragged him inside, we believe he as well as history's villains have perished."

Now Vera was completely horrified as she dropped to her knees. "My best friend…? Gone…?" The realization that her Saiyan friend, the very one she thought of as a brother, was gone for good hit her. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried her eyes out, pained by the loss of her most treasured friend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment**

The Fairy Tail Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Wizard, had finished taking a relaxing bath and was currently drying off in her bedroom.

"Ah, nothing's better than a nice hot bath." The blonde haired girl said with a pleased grin as she looked out the window of her home. "The stars are beautiful outside." She smiled at the sight. "Especially, that weird portal… PORTAL!" She screeched as a rift opened and out came a golden light that shot towards her apartment.

The Celestial Wizard screamed in terror as she ducked under her bed for cover while the golden light crashed through her window and into her living room.

A few seconds passed then a few minutes. The blonde girl had mustered enough courage to slowly crawl out of her bed as she tightened her hold on the towel wrapped around her impressive figure. "W-what the hell…?" She said quietly.

A groan of pain entered her ears as Lucy cracked open her bedroom door to peek before she gasped in shock when she caught the sight of a young man probably a year or two older than her with raven black hair. His clothing was torn and nearly shredded while sporting some serious bruises, cuts, and burns. His teeth were gritted together in agonizing pain. If she wasn't shocked at the sight right now, Lucy would have blushed immensely at the sight of such a handsome figure.

"H-hey, a-are you okay?" Lucy asked as she approached the wounded young man cautiously and a bit afraid.

The young man groaned in pain a bit more before his eyes fluttered open, revealing his crimson red irises to the Celestial Wizard.

' _Oh, wow, his eyes are so beautiful…'_ Lucy thought in amazement before a blush appears on her cheeks after she realized what she thought about.

"Are you…" The young man flinched in pain. "An angel?" He asked, his vision seemingly blurred.

Lucy's cheeks flustered greatly as she poked the tips of her index fingers together. "Um, I guess so."

The young man grinned lightly. "That's good…" He said quietly before falling unconscious.

"Oh, man, what did I do to deserve this?" Lucy muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Morning**

Ren felt incredibly cozy, it was like he was surrounded by a bunch of pillows. His crimson eyes opened as light appeared in his vision. "Where… am I?" He asked out loud.

"Well, you're in my apartment, on my couch." A beautiful voice rang in the Saiyan's ears.

The young Saiyan's vision cleared as he looked to the source of the voice to reveal in his eyes a beautiful girl that seemed to be his age or possibly a year younger. She had blonde hair that looked a little wet, amber eyes, and a figure that could be only fit for a supermodel. She currently had on a pink tank top that hugged her impressive bust greatly and blue short shorts that revealed much of her toned legs.

' _Holy crap! This chick is so freaking hot!'_ Ren thought before he began to sit up only to wince in pain. "Ow, dammit!" He cursed, grasping his chest. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a train?"

"How should I know! You're the one that crashed into my home, idiot!" The girl shouted at the Saiyan.

"Ite…" Ren groaned, grasping his head, a migraine starting to form in his brain. "Please keep it down, my head hurts."

"Oh, sorry." The girl said, understanding that Ren was still wounded. "Are you alright by the way?"

"Besides a few scrapes and bruises, I'm fine." The Saiyan said, moving his tail to see if it was there. "Thank God…"

"YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" The blonde exclaimed in shock with comically wide eyes.

Ren raised a brow in confusion. "Well, yeah, I'm a Saiyan. I thought humans already knew about us."

"Since when?" The girl exclaimed.

"In the late 700s then the population of Saiyans skyrocketed during the 800s." The young Saiyan answered.

The blonde blinked in confusion. "Um, that's not right because I don't think all of Earthland even heard of a Saiyan before."

"Earthland? You mean Earth?" Ren questioned.

"No, it's just called Earthland. What place would be called Earth?" The girl asked.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the young Saiyan stood up. "It's my home planet. It's where I was born."

The girl blinked at him. "So, you're an alien?"

"I guess you could say that." Ren chuckled with a big toothy grin that reminded the girl of a certain pink-haired firebreather.

The girl looked at him before gasping. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde introduced herself with a cute smile.

The Saiyan smiled in return. "My name is Ren. I'm a Saiyan from Earth." He laughs a bit with closed eyes. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

The two shake hands, Ren being careful not to crush the slender girl's soft hand with his own strength.

"Hey, Lucy, how's it going!" An obnoxious voice called from behind the blonde, scaring her as she squeaks and comically leaps into the arms of the Saiyan. Stepping through the window was a young man with spiky pink hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck.

Following behind him was a small blue cat with a comically large head and wings as well. "Aye, sir!" It spoke in a child-like boy's voice.

Ren blinked at the two while Lucy exploded at the newcomers. "What the heck is wrong with you idiots!" She exclaimed.

"We heard something crashing here last night so I figured that maybe Happy and I should check up on you." The pink-haired boy grinned humorlessly.

"Oh, that was me, my bad." Ren interrupted with a big grin, garnering the attention of the two newcomers.

"Who are you?" The pink-haired boy asked with a tilt of his head.

"My name is Ren." He waved at the two. "How's it going."

The pink-haired teen grinned as well. "Sup, I'm Natsu Dragneel, a Wizard from Fairy Tail!" He boasted.

"And I'm Happy!" The blue cat cheered as well, holding up one of his paws.

Ren nodded at the two then glanced at Lucy. "You can let go of me now, Lucy." He remarked.

Blinking, the blonde looked at the Saiyan then noticed her current position. With a bright blush, she leaps off of Ren's grip and turns away from him.

Natsu grinned at Ren, oblivious to Lucy's blush. "So you seem pretty strong, wanna fight?"

"Are you strong?" The Saiyan asked with a raised brow. Despite being injured, he was always up for a fight, no matter what condition he was in.

"Are you two serious right now!?" The Celestial Wizard exclaimed in disbelief with her eyes bugging out comically.

Natsu smirked smugly. "I don't mean to brag but I'm one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Now let's see what you got!" Flames began to encompass the pink-haired boy's hands.

Ren grinned as he stood up and began to stretch. "Alright, but do you mind if we take this fight somewhere more secluded? I don't want to destroy wherever we are by accident."

Natsu nodded enthusiastically while Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Happy, on the other hand, was munching on a fish that he seemed to have brought out of nowhere.

The Time Patroller places a hand on Natsu then puts two fingers on his forehead to perform the Instant Transmission technique. The next second, they both disappeared.

"Where did they go?!" Lucy screams in surprise.

Happy shrugged while munching on his fish. "They probably went to the forest. That's the only place where everything can blow up."

"Then let's go!" Lucy said and ran off.

The blue cat pouted, a bit annoyed that he didn't get to finish his meal. "It's a lot faster if I flew us there."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Fiore Forest**

In the forest, Natsu and Ren reappeared in a flash after the Saiyan used the Instant Transmission to teleport them in the area. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, just a place to spar with the pinkhead.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Natsu groaned, green in the face as he dropped to his knees.

Ren blinked. "Yeah, first time always gets to those who aren't use to it yet." He stated with a wide grin.

"I don't do well with transportation." Natsu groaned.

"Why?" The young Saiyan questioned.

"It's part of his magic." Happy said as he arrived with an exhausted Lucy.

Blinking, the Time Patroller looked at the blue cat in bewilderment. "You have wings?"

"Aye!" Happy replied happily.

"Huh, cool." Ren grinned then looked down at Natsu. "So, still up for that fight?"

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouted as he looked like he was one hundred percent alright.

Grinning, the Saiyan stretched a few times to get warmed up. "Awesome! Fight me at your full strength, Natsu!" He removed his cape and handed it to Lucy. "Keep that safe for me."

"Uh, okay." Lucy said unsure.

"Thank you." The young man grinned at the blonde then took a few steps back from Natsu, entering his fighting stance.

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

Ren took this chance to power up, maxing out his ki in his base form after the blue aura covered his body. "Now I'm ready." He grinned.

"Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as his hand lit on fire.

"Good, now come at me!" Ren entered his battle stance while readying an energy ball.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he threw a fire encased punch.

The Saiyan caught the punch with one hand then slammed the ki ball into the pink-haired teen's gut, the blue energy blast sending him back.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in concern.

Ren blinked a few times. "Oi, you alright there? You're not dead, are you? I'm sorry if it hurts, I'm just extremely strong in this state."

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu shouted as he sent fire encased feet at him.

The Saiyan leaned back to avoid the attack then sent a powerful three punch combo.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as he sent slashes of fire at him.

Ren leaves an Afterimage to take the blow as he reappears behind Natsu, charging a purple energy blast in both hands. "Galick Gun!" He roared, thrusting his arms forward to hit the pink-haired boy point-blank.

"Gah!" Natsu cried out as he was sent flying.

The Time Patroller landed on his feet with a smirk. "Come on, Natsu. I'm not even breaking a sweat. Show me all of your power."

"I'm not quitting now!" Natsu shouted.

"Then come and get some." Ren grinned, bringing his hands to the right side of his body as a blue light began to erupt from his palms. "This is one of the most powerful techniques that I learned from my teachers."

"Well I bet it won't handle this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted before a stream of fire shot from his mouth.

An excited grin spread across his face as he yelled out his technique. "Kamehameha!" Thrusting his hands forward, the Saiyan fired the energy wave at the stream of fire.

The attacks met in the center with the Kamehameha evaporating the fire.

"Uh oh…" Natsu muttered.

"HAAAHHH!" Ren exclaimed as he sent more ki into the Kamehameha wave.

"Natsu!" Both Lucy and Happy shouted in concern.

"Crap!" Natsu shouted before the wave made contact.

A large explosion covered the forest in fire and smoke.

"Natsu!" Both Happy and Lucy screamed in worry.

Ren stood with his arms folded. "Sheesh, I thought you were tough Natsu but able to take a full powered attack like that? You must be pretty durable."

"That hurt a lot but hey, I managed to survive eating crystallized Eternano so I might survive this." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Natsu's crazy." Lucy whispered.

"What's Eternano?" The Saiyan questioned.

"Hell if I know." Natsu shrugged, causing a few people to face fault.

Shrugging, Ren got back into his fighting stance. "Shall we continue?"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered with his hands on fire.

"Awesome!" The Saiyan grinned as he charged up his ki once more.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared as he threw a fist at the Saiyan.

Ren leaned back, avoiding the flame-covered punch then knees Natsu straight in the gut.

Natsu coughs before he smirks.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as fire shot out of his mouth, catching Ren's head.

The Saiyan backpedaled after being blasted in the face by the intense heat, a few burns on his clothes as well.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Natsu shouted as he kicked Ren in the face.

"Meteor Crash!" The Saiyan countered, dishing out fast rapid punches and kicks onto the Dragon Slayer.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouted as fire shot out of his elbow, allowing him to spin and kick the Saiyan but he blocked the kick.

Grinning, Ren delivered a fierce blow to the pink-haired boy's chest, the punch knocking the air out of Natsu's lungs.

"This is crazy!" Lucy shouted as she watched the fight.

"Yeah, some of these fights usually are." Happy replied, munching on another fish. "This is the first time that Natsu seems like he's actually really enjoying himself."

"You don't say." Lucy said lightly.

Ren skids back on his feet, an excited grin on his face as he looked at Natsu. "This is so much fun!"

"Yeah it is!" Natsu said with a grin of his own.

"Next attack wins the fight?" The Saiyan suggested.

The Fairy Tail wizard nodded. "You got it. Give me everything that you've got!"

Smirking, Ren decided to end this with one of his most powerful techniques. Bringing his hands together by his side, a much larger orb than the last one grew in his palms. "Ka…me…!" The orb grew brighter and even bigger. "Ha...me…!"

"Fire Dragon's!" Natsu's cheeks puffed up until they looked ready to burst. "ROAR!" He unleashed a powerful fire blast at the Saiyan.

"HAAAA!" The Time Patroller roared loudly as he fired the Super Kamehameha at Natsu, the massive ki blast colliding with the magic flames.

The collision of two different colors pushed and struggled, vying for control over the other as both fighters poured every ounce of their strength into their attack.

"Man, this is awesome!" Happy shouted.

Gritting his teeth, Ren poured more of his ki into the Kamehameha wave. A blue aura coating his form as his attack began pushing the flames back.

"This is insane!" Lucy screamed.

A massive explosion covers the entire area in smoke and light.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Both the Saiyan and the Dragon Slayer appear out of the smoke, covered in bruises and scuff marks. They both panted slightly in exhaustion then two loud growls echoed. Ren and Natsu held their stomachs.

"I'm hungry!" They both declared loudly.

The blonde girl's eyes bugged out in shock. "Are you kidding me right now!?" She exclaimed.

"It's a normal occurrence. After a big fight, Natsu gets really hungry." Happy stated while munching on a large tuna.

"Do you guys have a restaurant anywhere? Or at least someplace that I can get something to eat?" Ren asked innocently.

"I think we know just the place." Natsu said with a grin.

Grinning, the Saiyan jumped into the air. "Awesome! Lead the way!"

"Follow me!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he walked off.

Ren grinned and followed after the pink-haired teen while Lucy looked at the two in utter disbelief.

"That was pretty cool. I wonder if that guy will join Fairy Tail?" Happy wondered, burping a bit then tossing away a fish skeleton.

"Let's find out when we have eaten." Lucy said.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Ren stood in front of the doors that led into a large building with a symbol of what he guessed was a fairy with a tail. "What the heck is this place?" He asked aloud.

"This is the Fairy Tail guild hall." Lucy answered.

"Guild hall?" The Saiyan repeated. "I've heard of teams but I've never heard of a guild."

"You've never heard of guilds?" Natsu said in confusion.

Ren shook his head. "No, where I come from, a few of my comrades usually fight by themselves or in teams of three."

"Almost sounds like the teams in Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"So, are we going inside?" The Time Patroller questioned. "Because I'm really hungry right now and fighting sure works up an appetite."

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors open while Happy shouted, "We're home!"

The group was met with a chorus of people. "Welcome home!"

"What took you so long, fire spitter?" Gray said. He is a young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He was undeniably toned and muscular but he only seemed to be wearing a pair of black boxers.

"Bite me, stripper!" Natsu retorted with an annoyed look on his face.

"What did you say coal brain?!" Gray shouted as he got into Natsu's face.

"You heard me, popsicle!" The pinkhead retorted angrily.

Sparks flew between both Gray and Natsu while Lucy sighed. Ren blinked in confusion. "Uh, what?"

"They do this all the time." Lucy stated.

"They fight?" Ren wondered then grinned. "Sounds like my kind of place!"

"Until Erza comes and straightens them out." Happy said as he eats a fish that he grabbed from out of nowhere.

"Erza?" The Saiyan blinked until his stomach growled. "Hungry…" He looks around until he noticed a bar. "That must be where the food is at." He walks over to it, avoiding various things being thrown around with great ease. "Excuse me! Can I get some food please?"

"Sure, what would you like?" Mirajane asked with a sweet smile. She is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hair style's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Ren blushed at seeing such a beautiful young lady but quickly shook his head. "Um, everything, I guess. And make it twice the amount please. I'm really hungry."

"Seriously?" Macao asked in confusion.

The Saiyan nodded while his tail unwinded from his waist, wiggling in the air. "Yep, I need to replenish my energy so food helps a lot."

"IS THAT A TAIL?!" Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted in surprise.

Ren blinks then looks behind him. "Oh, yes it is."

"Why do you have a tail?!" A woman in a blue bikini with tan pants holding a large barrel of alcohol screamed.

"Because I was born with it." The Saiyan announced, stating the obvious.

"What are you?" Happy asked as he landed on Ren's head.

"I'm a Saiyan." The Time Patroller spoke.

"Huh?" Almost everyone in the guild said.

Realizing that none of them know what that is, he decided to explain. "Well, long story short, I'm an alien. I'm a human with a monkey tail for those with less intelligence."

"So you're a monkey man?" Happy asked.

"Yep, that's what I am!" Ren grinned widely then held his stomach. "Where's my food? I'm hungry!"

"Here it is." Mirajane said as she walked over with a few plates of food.

"Awesome!" Ren took the plates, sat at a table, and began to eat ravenously.

"Man, the guy's as bad an eater as Natsu." Lucy muttered.

"Hey!" The Dragon Slayer whined.

The Saiyan took a whole turkey and devoured it until it was nothing but bones. He belched loudly. "Man, this is good!" He grabbed a pork bun and stuffed it into his mouth, swallowing it without much difficulty.

"Lucy's right, flame brain. You eat almost everything in sight." Gray stated.

"What'd you say, stripper!" Natsu growled.

"You heard me right, you flaming idiot!" Gray growled back.

"Wanna repeat that, ice cube!" The Salamander of Fairy Tail snarled.

"Get out of my face, firecracker!" Gray snarled back.

Natsu butts his head against Gray's. "Make me, frostbite!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to eat here!" Ren yelled loudly.

"Aye!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted at once.

The Saiyan continued his meal then held up an empty bowl. "More, please!"

"GAH!" Everyone shouted as they face faulted.

Happy raised his paw in the air. "Aye, sir!"

Ren laughed loudly then grabbed a pint of water and downed it in one gulp.

"Is this guy a bottomless pit?" Gray asked.

Eventually, once the Saiyan's second helping came, he devoured it all until he was good and full. "Ahh! That was delicious!" He announced, happy.

"Where do you put all that?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Well, anything that I eat is immediately converted as energy for my body. Fighting expends that energy so I need to eat constantly just to keep myself good and ready for a fight." Ren replied with a big grin.

"So it's like me eating fire?" Natsu asked.

"You eat fire?!" The Saiyan exclaimed.

The firebreather grinned proudly. "Yep, depending on the fire, it tastes great!" Natsu pats his stomach.

"That is so awesome!" Ren grinned widely as he stood up, not even noticing the large amount of dishes behind him on the table.

"I know, I learned it from Igneel." Natsu smirked.

"Who's Igneel?" The Saiyan blinked.

"A fire dragon." The Salamander stated, puffing his chest out.

"EHH!?" Ren exclaimed in shock.

"That's the same thing we said too." Lucy said with a small smile.

The Saiyan jumped into the air. "That's amazing! Is he strong?"

"You better believe he's strong!" Natsu grinned, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"Here we go again." Wakabe muttered.

"Cool! Oh yeah, who's this Erza person?" Ren asked.

Everyone was quiet. They were so quiet that you can hear not only a pin drop but a cricket chirping.

"What? Did I say something bad?" The Time Patroller questioned, feeling as if he said the wrong thing. "I merely asked who this Erza person is?"

"She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail." Gray answered with a tiny bit of fear.

Sparkles appeared all around Ren as he grabbed the stripper by the shoulders. "Really!? How strong is she? Is she freakishly strong?! Tell me now!"

"This guy is starting to sound like Natsu." Wallace muttered.

"This place is so cool! There must be plenty strong fighters in this world!" The Saiyan grinned excitedly. "I can actually get a decent challenge for once after I beat Demigra!"

'What the hell is this guy talking about?' Lucy thought in confusion.

"Who's Demigra?" Natsu questioned.

"A Demon God." Ren openly announced.

"EH?!" Was the response of everyone.

The Saiyan grinned. "Yep, he was really strong. I actually got killed by him one time then I came back and finished him off."

"YOU DIED?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep, speared through the chest. Right here." Ren pointed at the center of his pectorals. "I would've died fully had I not awoken outside of space and time."

"This sounds too crazy to be real." Lucy muttered.

The Time Patroller looked at the blonde indifferent. "Well, that's what happened. I got killed, came back, fought a god, beat him, and saved all of time and space." He shrugged.

Everyone was silent once more and so was the cricket.

"What's with the silence all of a sudden?" Ren wondered then grabbed a large ham and devoured it.

"How else do you expect people to respond to that?!" Everyone shouted.

He shrugged. "It's a normal occurance for me."

"Seriously?" Happy asked.

"That's right." The Saiyan answered.

"How are you even sane?" Lucy asked.

Ren thought about it then shrugged. "I don't know. I just like to fight."

"Just like Natsu." Everyone muttered at once.

"So this is a guild, right? Is there like a leader or a teacher here in charge of everything?" The Time Patroller wondered aloud.

"Right here." Makarov said as he walked in.

The Saiyan looked around the room then down at his feet. His eyes landed on a rather small man with thinning white hair, a bushy mustache, and dark eyes. He wore yellow and red robes while holding a pint of ale in one hand. "Wow, you are short."

Makarov just raised an eyebrow at the comment as everyone face faulted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ren!" The young Saiyan grinned, waving at the small old man.

"It is nice to meet you, Ren. My name is Makarov, I am the guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov said with a small smile.

The Time Patroller grinned. "Cool!" He looks around the rest of the guild. "So, where's this Erza person?"

"Currently, Erza is out on a mission so she won't be back until tomorrow." Makarov replied.

Ren pouted. "Darn, I was hoping to have a little spar with her."

"Just wait lad. Waiting is the biggest challenge you can face right now." Makarov said.

The Saiyan sighed. "Well, can I at least get a place to stay? I can't necessarily go back to my own home at the moment."

"You can crash at our place." Natsu suggested with a grin.

"Your place?" Ren tilted his head in confusion while his tail swishes around.

"Yeah, our home." Happy said as he flew into the air.

The Time Patroller thought about it. "Is it messy?"

"Does it matter?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does." Ren deadpanned.

"Well there might be some trash here and there but not much." Happy replied.

The Saiyan gave the blue cat a questioning look. "Not much?" His tone dripping on the lines of disbelief.

"Don't listen to whatever that cat says!" Lucy shouted.

"You're mean, Lucy!" Happy cried.

"No, I'm not!" Lucy argued.

Ren looked at the rest of the guild. "Is this normal here?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the reply from everyone.

"Yikes." The Hero of Space and Time cringed. "That must be annoying."

"You get used to it." Was the response from everyone… again.

Nodding, the young Saiyan looked around. "So who is the strongest guy in this guild?"

"Right here!" Natsu said.

"Not in your life, flame brain." Gray said with a glare.

"What'd you say, stripper!" The Dragon Slayer slams his forehead against Gray's, glaring at him in irritation.

"Are you hard of hearing too, lava eater?" Gray growled as he glared at Natsu.

A tall man with tan skin and wild spiky white hair stood behind them in what could be a grey tracksuit and sandals. "You two need to be quiet like a real man!"

"SHUT UP!" The two punched the tall man right in the face, sending him flying into a set of chairs with a few tables rumbling and spilling drinks on other members of Fairy Tail.

"Elfman, you bastard! You spilled my drink!" Macao yelled then jumped onto the taller man, who effortlessly knocks him off.

"FIGHT!" Ren grinned as he appeared in front of Elfman and punched him in the gut. "Come on! Bring it on! I love a good bar fight!"

Elfman coughed then tried to punch the Saiyan in the face but his fist was caught without even a struggle. Grinning, Ren sent the tall man flying into a group of wizards, knocking them to the ground.

"Watch your back, newbie!" Wakabe shouted as he ran at Ren.

The Saiyan outstretched his left leg, catching the man in the crotch with the heel of his shoe.

"Low blow!" Wakabe cried out as he collapsed in pain.

"I am not above it." Ren grinned then raised his fist to punch another of the brawling wizards.

Soon Macao was back up and punched Ren in the face.

A loud crack is heard and the older wizard held his hand in pain while the Saiyan grinned. "Sorry, I should've said that I'm stronger than I look."

"You asshole!" Macao shouted only to be sent flying when Elfman punched him in the face.

Ren starts to power up, charging up his ki to the max then produces two energy balls in both hands. "Let's see if you guys like this!" He throws them both.

Before the balls could hit anything two swords came out of nowhere and sliced through them.

"Huh?" The Time Patroller blinked. "Who the heck did that?"

Everyone froze and slowly turned their heads to see a familiar figure glaring at them. She was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that was hidden by her attire. Speaking of which, her outfit consisted of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

Ren stared at the red-haired beauty with wide eyes. "Oh my god…" He breathed out. Feeling slightly insignificant compared to the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Tell me why you were all fighting." Erza demanded, scaring everyone.

"Because it's fun." Ren answered with a grin.

Erza just glares at him and for some reason it sent a chill down his spine.

He didn't know why but the Saiyan felt even more excited as if he's expecting the redhead to attack him just so he could fight as well.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"I'm a Saiyan from another time and universe. The name is Ren." The Time Patroller smirked. "You must be Erza."

"That I am." She replied unfazed by the time and dimension thing or that he was a Saiyan.

"Awesome! You wanna spar?" Ren asked with his hands clapped together.

Erza just raised an eyebrow while everyone face planted at the statement.

Seeing this, Ren decided to clarify his reason. "What I mean is, that I heard that you're really strong and I want to test my strength against such a powerful opponent."

"Who gave him the idea?" Erza demanded, scaring everyone.

The Saiyan gestured to Gray. "The stripper guy."

"Is that so?" Erza asked, causing Gray to sweat bullets.

"Yep, the way he said it made you sound like some ugly demon. But that's not true. You're actually really pretty." Ren replied.

Erza blushed lightly at the compliment while Gray was looking for a way to escape.

The Saiyan folded his arms. "So after you maim this guy, are we going to spar?"

"Very well." Erza said before she glares at Gray who froze in place.

"Yes!" Ren cheered, eager to see just how tough this redhead was. "Don't hold anything back from me."

Erza just walked over to Gray who was still frozen and punched him in the face, sending him flying and crashing into Natsu.

Ren cringed. "Ouch."

"Why did you hit me?" Natsu moaned in pain.

"Not my choice…" Gray groaned, nursing his swollen jaw.

"I was talking to Erza, popsicle." Natsu groaned out before passing out.

The Time Patroller looked at Erza with amazed eyes. "Wow, you are super strong."

"Thank you for the compliment." Erza said as she moved a strand of hair from her face.

"You're welcome. Now, are you gonna fight me?" The Saiyan asked.

Erza raised an eyebrow before she nods her head.

"Awesome! Let's find a place so we can spar!" Ren grinned excitedly.

"You seem oddly eager." Erza stated.

The Saiyan shrugged. "I like to fight. It's in my Saiyan blood."

"Very well." Erza said plainly.

The redhead led the young Saiyan outside of the guild hall with the rest of the guild following after them to watch the coming battle. Once the two stood on opposite sides, Ren took off his cape and coat then handed them off to Lucy and Mirajane. "Keep these safe for me." He replied.

"Okay." Both girls said at the same time.

The Time Patroller looked at Erza with a grin. "Don't hold anything back now. I want to see your full power for this fight." He entered the fighting stance that his teacher Goku always used when he fought.

"Very well. I won't hold back." Erza said before she held out her hand and a magic circle appeared with a sword coming out.

Smirking, Ren powered up his ki to the max, the blue aura from before enshrouding his body until it bursts away. "I'm ready! Come at me whenever you like!"

Erza leapt at Ren and swung her sword down onto his head.

The Saiyan caught the blade between his palms with the sword just an inch from his nose.

Erza raised a fist and slammed it into his face.

The punch actually forced the Saiyan to backtrack. It actually hurt a bit. "Huh, you've got one heck of a hook."

"I take my training seriously." Erza stated as another sword popped out of nowhere.

"In that case, I'll have to get serious as well." Ren grinned as a golden aura began to encompass his entire being. "HYAAAAHHH!" He roared as his ki burst beyond its limit. His black hair turned a golden blonde and his eyes that were crimson turned a shade of emerald green. His shoulder length hair slightly spiked up while the gold, flame-like aura shined brightly. "This is a form called a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?" The rest of the guild muttered in confusion.

Lucy seemed to be quite surprised. "Since when can his hair turn blonde!"

"Guess I will need to upgrade as well. Requip!" Erza exclaimed as her entire body glowed.

"Requip?" The Super Saiyan blinked in confusion then noticed the woman's current outfit disappear from her figure.

Soon she was outfitted in a new set of armor. The chest plate is entirely black except for a small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near her stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Multiple layered shoulder guards connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around her neck is a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. A lighter colored metal covers her upper arms before connecting to the black arm guards. The arm guards feature two metal straps and two spiked protrusions near the elbows. At her waist, she wears a multiple layered spike skirt ending in the spikes found in the shoulder guards. Around her waist is a simple banded belt. The tops of her legs remain exposed before her greaves start a little above her knees. Above the knee, the greaves are sectioned off, featuring two spikes per section. At the knee, a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes at the outward facing side. Below the knee, the spikes move to the side of the leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down. Erza's hair spikes outward to match the design of the armor. In her right hand was a large black mace that has the same spike-like design as the armor. The mace is larger than Erza herself with six large spikes running down the edge, getting progressively larger as they reach the hook end of the weapon.

"This is one of my strongest armors. The Purgatory Armor. No one has lived to speak of it's abilities after seeing its power." Erza declared proudly.

Ren blinked a few times then frowned. "You call that your strongest?" That seemed to surprise the redhead a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Erza demanded.

"Don't take this the wrong way but your power hasn't increased all that much. Are you sure that's one of your strongest?" The Saiyan questioned.

Erza just glared at him while everyone else was muttering random things like praying to the gods or saying that it was great knowing him.

"You can try to prove me wrong but I'm telling you that you're currently pretty weak." Ren stated.

Erza leapt at Ren and swung the large mace but when Ren moved to block it he was not expecting the force of the attack to send him flying.

Recovering in the air, Ren gazed down at Erza with a surprised look on his face. He wasn't exactly hurt but the force behind that swing actually sent him in the sky. "I'm actually impressed." He remarked, floating as he crossed his arms. "I thought you weak but I guess the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover' actually makes sense."

"You're no slouch yourself." Erza said before she flew at Ren.

The Time Patroller charged a large amount of ki into his palm then aimed it at Erza. "Big Bang Attack!" He called out, sending the large ball of energy at the redhead.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as the attack drew close.

The ki blast engulfs the woman in a small explosion of smoke and fire.

The fire and smoke clears to reveal Erza safe but dressed in her Adamantine armor.

"Is that all you have?" Erza said with a small smile.

"No way…" Ren muttered in disbelief until he narrowed his eyes. "In that case," His palms rapidly clawed the air as if he were preparing something devastating. "Burning Attack!" Bringing his hands together but outstretched in front of him, the Saiyan fires a large burst of burning energy at the redhead.

The two halves connect into a shield and block the burning energy.

Smirking, Ren used this chance to blast a volley of energy balls that were consumed into the golden energy, making it even bigger than before.

The balls struck the shield and soon cracks began to appear across the shield.

Performing the Afterimage Technique, the Saiyan appeared in front of Erza, his fist covered by a powerful golden aura. "Super God Fist!" Ren called out, punching the shield with one of his strongest moves.

The punch struck the shield, sending Erza sliding across the field by twelve yards… with the shield covered in more cracks before the shield shatters.

"No way!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

Cana held her head. "Wow, the kid actually managed to destroy Erza's strongest shield?"

"And I'm not done yet." Ren grinned. "Times 100!" He brought his hands together, a blackish-blue orb growing between his palms as a powerful aura grew around the Time Patroller. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Aiming the orb down at Erza, a massive even stronger ki blast of the same color as the orb fired at the woman.

"JUST HOW STRONG IS THIS GUY?!" Was the collective shouts of everyone.

Ren looked back at them with a grin. "Would you believe me if I said that I trained with gods?"

"ABOUT AS MUCH AS A DRAGON WALKING UP TO US!" Everyone but Natsu shouted.

Shrugging, the Saiyan continued his attack.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she changed into a new set of armor.

The massive ki wave engulfed the entire area in a large explosion, covering the field in dust and smoke.

"So much power." Lucy whispered.

Ren descends down to the ground, his boots making a small clicking sound on the earth. "Did that do it?"

His answer came in the form of a large spear flying at him at a dangerous speed.

The Time Patroller catches the pike with only one hand. "Man, that was close." He breathed a sigh of relief.

The smoke clears to reveal Erza in her Giant Armor.

"Whoa, that's big." Ren muttered.

"This armor enhances my strength." Erza said as she grabbed a tree and ripped it out of the ground.

The Saiyan backtracked a bit. "Uh, you're not gonna use that, are you?" He laughed nervously.

His answer came when she threw the tree like a spear in a break neck speed at him.

Leaning back, Ren managed to avoid the tree from smashing into his head. "Holy crap! That was dangerous!"

Ren heard another tree being uprooted and looked just in time to see the tree swung at him.

"It was nice knowing you." Macao commented.

The Saiyan reared his arm back then threw a punch that shattered the tree into thousands of splinters.

"What the hell!?" Was the response of everyone.

The Time Patroller shook his hand a bit. "Geez, that was a wicked throw. About nearly broke my hand too."

"It seems you are far stronger than I expected." Erza said as she looked at the remains of the tree.

Ren grinned. "Thanks for the compliment." With a quick step, he reappeared in front of the surprised redhead then struck her stomach with his elbow.

The air was knocked out of her lung and she was forced back. The Saiyan quickly followed his attack up by bringing his right palm to bear on Erza then unleashed a volley of golden ki blasts that engulfed the Fairy Tail wizard in small explosions.

The smoke clears to reveal Erza Scarlet, who looked quite battered with cracks and dents in her armor as well as a thin cut with a small trickle of blood trailing down her cheek.

"You're resilient. Most opponents who face me barely last two minutes." The Saiyan complemented the Queen of Fairies. "But this ends now."

"I won't make it easy for you." Erza said as she summoned another sword.

Ren smirked. "Well, this might be a good demonstration to unveil one of my most powerful techniques." His golden aura increased in size, crackles of electricity appearing around his body. The Saiyan outstretched his hands with ki pooling into his palms.

Erza was unsure of what he was doing and felt greatly uneased about it. The golden energy formed in the Time Patroller's hands in the shape of a ki ball until it grew bigger.

"FINAL FLASH!" Ren roared, unleashing a massive yellow wave of destructive ki on a direct course towards the redhead.

Erza's eyes widen in fear before shouting "Requip!"

The blast fully engulfed the beautiful redhead in its golden light. A great amount of trees were vaporized while a large trench formed in the earth from the resulting ki wave.

The beam faded to reveal Erza missing before she appeared wearing her Flight Armor.

Ren smiled up at the girl. "That was some quick thinking there. Had you not moved, I don't think even the Dragon Balls would be able to resurrect you." A secret thought passed through his head. 'If there are Dragon Balls here.'

"Dragon Balls?" Erza said in confusion.

"Uh, don't worry about it. I'll tell you some other time." The Saiyan replied, focusing back on the fight.

"Very well. Let us keep fighting." Erza said with a small smile before she vanished in a burst of speed.

Blinking in confusion, the Time Patroller scanned the area, trying to sense the redhead's ki before a fist buried itself into his gut. Gagging, Ren held his stomach while Erza followed the attack by bringing a double axe-head down on the Saiyan's head.

Crashing into the earth, Ren sat up rubbing his head. His outfit covered in scuff marks and small cuts. "Ouch. She hits hard." He groaned, a throbbing headache starting to irritate him.

"That's Erza for yah!" Happy shouted from the crowd.

Popping his neck, the Saiyan stood up until he felt his energy start to dwindle. He needed to finish this now.

Erza vanished and reappeared above him with a spear in hand as she swung down at his head. By instinct, Ren slammed his palm against the pole, shattering it into pieces. Grabbing the redhead's arm, he spun around then threw her down to the ground as the Fairy Tail wizard slammed into the ground violently.

The breath was forced out of her lungs and she had only a little time to dodge a punch that was aimed for her head. She tilts her head to avoid the punch but it stabbed into the ground effortlessly.

Pulling his fist back, Ren prepared an energy ball in his palm, aiming it straight at the redhead's face. "It's over, Erza. I win." He smirked.

"Very well, I concede defeat." Erza said simply as she required into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"She lost?"

"Unbelievable."

"Wow."

These were many of the comments going around.

Immediately, the Saiyan canceled the energy ball and his current transformation. The young Time Patroller panting heavily. "Good, I was just about to run out of energy." He commented.

"Wait, what?" Erza raised one of her delicate brows at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, going Super Saiyan drains my ki quite a bit. Not to mention I was using some of my strongest techniques so the strain was starting to get to me." Ren stood up, holding his hand out to the redhead.

Erza was completely dumbfounded before she smiles and accepts the hand.

The Saiyan lifts the young woman up but mistakenly pulls her up a bit too close to his face. Both blush slightly at the close proximity between each other then quickly stepped away as the rest of the guild watches.

"Well, now that that's over with…" Ren grinned widely. "I'm hungry again."

This caused everyone minus Erza to fall over comically.

The young Saiyan laughed aloud at their reactions then he glanced at his former opponent. "You're really strong. Had you kept fighting instead of surrendering, I guarantee you that I would've been the one that lost."

"Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he lunged at Ren with his fist on fire.

Without even looking, the Time Patroller uppercuts the Dragonslayer into the air. He did all of this with a smile on his face. "Now, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"This way." Erza said as she walked towards the guild hall, ignoring what happened.

The Saiyan grinned, following the girl and the rest of the guild back into the guild hall. Eventually, Natsu lands on his face, unconscious.

Earthland now has a new resident, and a future battle shall ignite the world in a grand adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of chapter one, tell me your thoughts on it while I get to work on chapter two. Also, I'm thinking of adding in more characters from the DBZ universe. Do you have any suggestions? OC Time Patrollers are also welcomed.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll just either report you or remove your reviews because you type of people are just wasting my time.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail! The First Job

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saiyan of Fairy Tail. If you still wish to add a character in this story such as a Time Patroller then please be descriptive on your OC, their clothing, and don't forget their techniques. Also, if you have a suggestion for a pairing for Ren, I'm all ears.**

 **I'm also debating on which DBZ villain that should be fought first. Should I go with the evil Saiyans, Lord Slug, or possibly Frieza? Actually, we'll save the midget for later. Also, if any of you can guess who the main villain is for Ren then I'll do something special for you. If you don't guess it right, well, I'll still do something good for you guys for at least trying.**

 **Also, if you are wondering if I'm nerfing Ren. Nope, I'm not. Sure, he's freakishly stronger than practically everyone in Earthland but the characters in Fairy Tail have survived way worse than that. Even after being beaten to a pulp, they still get back up and kick ass. Yes, theoretically, he could have killed both Erza and Natsu but he was still pretty much injured so his power was cut in half plus as a Saiyan, he grows stronger whenever he's defeated. There's also the fact that a Saiyan's tail is their main weakness. I just happen to forgot about the fact that he had still been hurt because I was lazy at the time.**

 **Someone also asked me what his SSJ4 Form looks like. Well, to describe him, he'll have the signature red fur and bare chest like Goku and Vegeta did but he'll keep his pants, gloves, and boots. His hair will be spikier, longer, and with a few added bangs draping over his forehead. His eyes also turn a dark violet. When he speaks his voice, like Goku and Vegeta, also gets deeper. Think of his voice actor as Johnny Yong Bosch, the guy who played famous roles like Yu Narukami, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Lelouch vi Britannia, but deeper. If anyone is an artist on Deviantart, I'd appreciate it if you would draw this. If you need a better description then please tell me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Saiyan of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Welcome to Fairy Tail! The First Job

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall - Morning**

As the morning rooster crowed loudly, a loud snore echoed in the resting areas within the guild.

Resting on a spare mat in nothing but his boxers, Ren snored loudly, his body laid all over the place with his clothes resting neatly right beside him.

After his sparring match with Erza, he embellished himself in the tasty food that Mirajane was handing out. Once he had his fill, the Saiyan asked Makarov if he could stay the night but the small man replied that only members of the guild could stay. So Ren responded that he will join Fairy Tail to which the old man agreed. However, he had to wait in the morning to receive his guild mark since it was really late plus the young Time Patroller was still a bit injured.

Soon after the rooster's call reached his ears, Ren sleepily awoke. Yawning loudly, the Saiyan sat up rubbing his bed hair. "Mmm, man, that was a great nap." He weakly grinned.

Standing up, Ren did his regular routine. A thousand push ups, sit ups, two-finger push ups and a half hour of meditation. Due to his training with his fellow Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, with the help of his teachers Lord Beerus and Whis, it didn't take him long until his stomach growled.

"Oh, time to eat." The young man grinned widely, wiping the sweat from his forehead off with a towel. Quickly grabbing his shirt, jacket, and cape, Ren hastily puts them on and left his bedroom. The intent to acquire a quick bite to eat in mind.

* * *

 **(Begin CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA by Kageyama Hironobu)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to show brief looks of Ren's Time Patroller clothes before he punches the camera with a grin as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show outer space with the sun and a few planets as well behind the title_

 **(Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away))** _The Dragon Balls fly through space before landing on Earth before it changes to show Ren flying through the sky as the Z Fighters pass by him_

 **(Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama)** _Images of Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear beside Ren as the Saiyan grins and boosts forward with a blue aura surrounding him_

 **(Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte))** _Shows Ren flying by Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku as the fighters boost upward towards the sky with the sun blocking their forms to the camera_

 **(Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru)** _Cuts to Ren fighting against a Namekian Time Patroller at the World Tournament Stage before the two fire off a ki blast that engulfs the screen_

 **(Toketa koori no naka ni)** _The setting changes to reveal Towa & Mira with the demoness having a smirk while the android crossed his arms with a frown on his face_

 **(Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne)** _Shows the various Dragonball Z villains encased in a dark purple aura with glowing red eyes while a shadowed figure stands behind Towa & Mira with glowing red eyes and a devious smirk on their face_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen cuts to show the Fairy Tail Guild and the Z Fighters charging forward with battle cries_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Natsu punching various soldiers with his fist covered in flames while Krillin and Yamcha bash away soldiers from Frieza's army_

 **(Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa)** _Shows Gray freezing a group of Saibamen while Lucy summons Taurus to knock them away as Piccolo blasts soldiers with his Special Beam Cannon before cutting to Erza, Vegeta, and Gohan dealing with the Ginyu Force then shifting to reveal the gathered group facing off against the Villainous Mode fighters_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Ren transform into Super Saiyans_

 **(Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo)** _Ren flies toward Mira as the two clash with each other with fast punches and kicks before the android fires a red energy wave at the Saiyan which he responded by firing a Kamehameha wave with the two attacks colliding into an explosion_

 **(Sawagu Genki-Dama)** _Shows Gohan fighting Cell, Vegeta fighting Kid Buu, Gotenks fighting Frieza, and Goku fighting Broly_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Natsu use his Fire Dragon Roar, Gray using his Ice-Make Magic, and Erza using her Black Wing Armor_

 **(Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru)** _Shows Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form punching Great Ape Baby Vegeta, knocking him down before it cuts to Hirudegarn knocking Ren, Goku, and the other Saiyans with a swing of its large arms as the camera shifts to show Ren standing up along with the other Saiyans_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Ren releasing a mighty roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan 3_

 **(Egao urutora Z de)** _Shows Ren along with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form as the two fly towards the large monster_

 **(Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai -Sparking!)** _The two deliver powerful punches to Hirudegarn before Goku attacks with his Dragon Fist and Ren attacks with his Super Kamehameha with both moves piercing through the monster's chest and causing a large explosion_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera cuts to Ren looking back to see the shadowed figure power up while he grins and gets into his martial arts stance before the two fly towards each other in a fierce clash before the screen pauses to reveal Ren in his Super Saiyan 4 form with the shadowed figure preparing a purple energy wave_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Guild Hall**

Entering the mess, Ren noticed that practically all of the wizards in Fairy Tail were already sitting at tables, eating, drinking, or conversing. Out of the corner of his eye, the Saiyan found Lucy at the booth speaking with Mirajane. Grinning, he decided to greet his two new friends. "Hey, Lucy, Mirajane!" He waved at them.

The two girls took notice of the Saiyan and smiled at him in response.

"Hey, Ren, good morning." Mirajane greeted the young man first. "Feeling up for breakfast?"

"You know it!" The Time Patroller sat next to Lucy. "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole barnhouse."

Lucy chuckled awkwardly. _'That's an understatement.'_ She thought to herself.

While Mirajane went off to cook up the Saiyan his _meal_ , Lucy and Ren were making small talk. They talked about their hobbies (Lucy liked to write while Ren, surprisingly, liked to read), their favorite color (Lucy's being pink and Ren's being red), and even their favorite foods ( **A/N:** Guess what a Saiyan's is). Overall, they talked like gossiping teenagers until the white-haired model returned with several plates of food being awkwardly held on her arms, hands, and even the top of her head.

"Here you go, Ren. I've prepared all your meals for you. Hope you enjoy." Mirajane smiled heartwarmingly as she sets the large amount of food before the Saiyan, who drooled at the sight.

"Thanks, Mirajane, you're the best." He complimented her, ignorant of the small coloring that dusted her cheeks, before he ravenously began to devour the food in front of him. "So, how exactly am I gonna get those fancy tattoos?"

"A guild mark." Lucy corrected then gestured to Mirajane. "She's usually the one who puts the stamps on new members for Fairy Tail."

Swallowing the pork bun he was feasting on, Ren glanced at the woman in question. "Really? Awesome! You think you can do it now?" He asked excitedly.

Mirajane giggled at the young Saiyan's excitement. "Well, I suppose I could place the guild mark on you. Where would you like it and in what color?"

"I'd like for my guild mark to be red and placed right here." The Time Patroller gestured to his left pectoral. "That way, in my heart, if I ever return back to my own dimension, I'll always have something to remember this world."

Nodding in acceptance, the beautiful model brought up the magical tool that had been specially crafted to look like the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to take off your upper clothing."

Without any form of hesitation, Ren removed his cape, jacket, and shirt, revealing his incredibly toned chest, biceps, and abdomen. There was not a single form of fat on his body, all that remained were his muscles.

Mirajane, Lucy, and any other female within the guild blushed at the sight of the Saiyan's bare naked torso. _'He's so hot!'_ They all thought, impure images racing through their minds.

"Hey, Mirajane, why is your face all red?" The young man asked innocently. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"W-what? Oh! No, I just zoned out for a second." The white-haired girl laughed awkwardly as she pressed the magic tool against the Saiyan's left breast, leaving a red guild mark on his chest.

"Ren, fight me!" Natsu shouted from behind the Saiyan.

The Hero of Time and Space brought his fist up, smacking the Dragon Slayer right in the face, knocking him unconscious without even looking. The Saiyan finally noticed the unconscious pink-haired teen. "Oh, you okay, Natsu? I didn't notice you there."

"Aye…" Natsu let's out.

"You are such an idiot, Natsu." Gray said to the unconscious pinkette and somehow that woke up the Dragon Slayer.

"What'd you say, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled angrily, slamming his forehead against the Ice Make wizard.

"You heard me, Lizard Breath!" The black-haired teen snarled.

"Say that again, stripper!" The pink-haired boy growled.

"Are you hard of hearing, Dragon Butt!" Gray countered. Sparks flying between the two as they continued their shouting match.

However, their argument was roughly ended by pair of armored fists slamming onto both of their skulls, knocking them both to the ground comically. Their assailant turning out to be Erza Scarlet.

"You two need to stop fighting right now. Or do I need to get physical?" The redhead cracked her knuckles as an intimidating aura surrounded her.

"No, ma'am!" They both cried out in fear, utterly terrified of the S-Class wizard.

Ren, chewing on a large ham, waved at the redhead. "Hey, Erza." He greeted the young woman, still ignorant of the fact his upper clothing was still off.

"Oh, good morning, Ren. I see you are enjoying Mirajane's cooking." Erza smiled at the Saiyan, not bothered in the least by his eating habits. She had seen far worse from Natsu. However, her eyes did roam a bit too much on the young man's chiseled torso.

"Yep, it's really good. I bet my friend would have quite the challenge if she and Mirajane met each other." Ren grabbed a tankard filled with milk which he downed in an instant. "Ahh! Delicious!"

Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane giggled at the display while Natsu and Gray continued to glare at one another.

Once he had finished his breakfast, the Saiyan quickly puts his upper clothing back on (much to the disappointment of the ladies) and stood up, patting his filled gut. "Man, that was great. I couldn't eat another bite." Ren announced with a satisfied smile.

Everyone was amazed at how much he could eat before they went back to what they were doing.

"Well, now that I'm officially apart of Fairy Tail, what do I do now?" The Saiyan asked his new friends innocently. "I'm still pretty new in this world so it would help a lot if you gave me a hint or something."

"Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he again, tried to attack Ren.

Without even looking or even noticing the pinkette's attempts of attacking, the young man uppercuts the Dragon Slayer into the ceiling. When he finally took the pinkette into account, the Saiyan quickly floats up to Natsu's dangling body. "Sorry, Natsu, it was a reflex." He apologized.

"Aye…" The pinkette groaned.

"Oh, Natsu." Lucy muttered as she shook her head.

"So, what am I supposed to do around here?" The Time Patroller asked aloud, pulling Natsu out from the ceiling and dropping him in an empty chair. "I'm getting kinda bored."

"Well, you can take jobs from the request board." Mirajane suggested as she pointed at said board which held multiple pieces of paper with different types of requests and each one had different types of money being offered.

Ren blinked, checking each request out. "Hmm, so does the price differ depending on the danger?" He asked quizzingly.

"Not really. Each request is different and each one has different prices. It just depends on the client." Mirajane replied truthfully.

"Hmm," The Saiyan's eyes landed on one request. "1,000,000 jewels to whoever defeats the monster terrorizing our village?" He blinked a few times then took the request. "Sounds simple enough."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted as he regained consciousness.

Ren was a bit taken aback by the pinkette. "Um, that's what the job said anyways."

"I was planning on going on that mission!" Natsu shouted.

"And probably drag us along with the fire breather." Gray said.

Cana, the woman who liked to drink a lot, glanced at the ice wizard. "Gray, your clothes." She pointed out.

"GAH!" Gray cried out in surprise as he realized he was in his underwear.

Ren glanced back down at the request. "Well, I don't really know where this village is so I might need a guide there." He folds the paper four times then places it in his jacket pocket.

"Do you think we can accompany you?" Erza asked.

"Huh?" The ravenette tilted his head in surprise. "You guys would actually come along with me?"

"Mostly because you likely don't know where the location is." The red-haired woman answered.

"Well, that part is true." The Saiyan admitted slightly embarrassed. "But you all didn't really need to come along with me. If I fly around it might be easier to locate it. I think."

"And you might wind up at the wrong town in another country." Said the Celestial mage as she gave him a deadpanned expression.

Ren laughed openly. "Yep, that's definitely a bad idea there." He joked.

"Almost as bad as Flame Brain burning down a town." Said the resident Ice wizard.

"Shut your mouth, stripper!" Natsu growled angrily at his rival.

"Why don't you make me, charcoal breath!" Gray growled back as he and Natsu butt heads.

Erza, having enough of the two boys' bickering, grabbed their heads and slammed them together. "I thought I told you both to stop fighting!" A dark aura pouring out from her being.

' _Scary!'_ Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and even Ren thought in unison as they shrunk back from the angry redhead.

"I think they get the idea, Erza." The buxom blonde nervously laughed despite the fear welling up in her soul.

Clearing her throat, the beautiful redhead composed herself. "Yes, well, regardless. It would be more prudent for us to accompany you. You are still fairly new to Earthland."

The Saiyan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you've got that right. Okay, we'll all go together." He grinned widely.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered, landing on Ren's head with his paw raised in the air.

"Get off his head, cat!" Lucy comically yelled, but the blue feline seemed to ignore what she said.

Erza grinned, folding her arms under her armored breasts. "Then it's settled. We'll meet at the train station in three hours. Try not to be late or you'll be left behind."

Each member nodded in understanding, except for Ren, who was using his tail to tease Happy as the cat tried to grab it like any other feline. Mirajane was laughing softly at the sight of such a cute display.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later - Train Station**

Ren and Lucy, who arrived first, were currently waiting for their other companions. The Saiyan looking as if he needed a nap while Lucy was playing with a Celestial Spirit named Plue, a small dog-like creature with a large drill-like nose.

"Mou, how long is it gonna take for the others to get here?" Ren pouted childishly as he folded his arms and sat on a bench.

The blonde girl beside him released a sigh. "You'd be surprised how long it takes for them to get here."

"Hey!" A familiar loud voice shouted at the two. Both the Saiyan and human girl find the source of the voice to be Natsu, who was grinning widely while Happy was on his shoulder.

"Glad you could make it." Lucy smiled at the sight of her friends.

"Where's Erza and the Ice Stripper?" Natsu asked.

"I heard that, magma breath." Gray hissed from behind the pinkette.

"You were meant to, Snow Princess!" Natsu growled as he slammed his head into Gray's.

"Both of you, shut up!" A familiar redhead's voice yelled, scaring the crap out of both wizards, who held each other in fear.

"AYE!" Both shouted as they wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder with terrified smiles on their faces as they began to sweat.

Erza approached the group, dragging… a whole lot of traveling suitcases.

"What the…?" Ren, obviously confused at this, glanced at his blonde female friend. "Why is she bringing all that stuff with her?"

"I wonder the same thing every time." Lucy admitted.

The red-haired beauty smiled approvingly at Gray and Natsu. "Good, just like true friends." Her gaze turned to the Saiyan and the other girl of the team. "I see you've managed to arrive on time. Excellent."

"Uh, yeah…" Ren blinked, still a bit put off by the amount of luggage Erza had with her. How is she even able to pull that cart?

"Did we make you wait long?" Asked the redhead as she walked over.

Shaking his head, the Saiyan smiled at Erza. "Nope, not long."

"Alright, let's board the train then." Erza said with a smile.

After boarding the train and dispersing their luggage in another car (which was practically overfilled due to Erza's bags), the group of six sat in their seats. Ren, Lucy, and Natsu on one side while Erza, Gray, and Happy sat on the other. However, the pinkette of the group looked ready to puke his guts. This prompted Lucy to move away from the Fire Dragon Slayer in slight disgust only to brush up against the Saiyan's arm.

The two glanced at one another then looked away, sporting a small red blush on their cheeks.

"I'm gonna die…" Natsu groaned out.

"Any way we can make him better?" Ren asked worried.

"I have an idea. Gray, switch places with Natsu." Erza said causing Gray to do so out of survival instinct.

"Now just take a deep breath." Erza said with Natsu's only response being "Aye."

Suddenly Erza slammed her fist into his stomach, knocking him unconscious.

"Good Shenron!" The Saiyan exclaimed in utter surprise and shock. "Was hitting him really necessary?!"

"It was." Erza answered almost instantly.

"That's Erza for yah." Happy said cheerfully.

Lucy pats the Time Patroller's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I've seen it before and Natsu turned out fine in the end. It's just Erza's way of helping."

"Right…" The monkey-tailed fighter uttered a bit unsure.

"But she can be scary." Gray muttered fearful.

Ren nodded in understanding then took out the job request. "So what sort of monster could be terrorizing a village?"

"No clue but we'll find out when we get there." Erza said as she leans in her seat.

The Saiyan nodded in understanding before his stomach growled once again. "I'm hungry!"

"But we just left!" Lucy shouted in surprise and confusion.

"I want to eat!" Ren flailed his arms around childishly. "I need to eat right now!"

"Man you're acting like a spoiled brat." Gray said to the Saiyan.

A comical tick mark appeared on the Time Patroller's forehead as he glared dangerously at Gray. "Wanna say that again?" He asked, producing a blue ki ball in his palm.

"Behave at once!" Erza growled with a dark aura that freaked both Saiyan and Ice Make wizard.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both squeaked in utter terror. Just because Ren was a Super Saiyan did not mean that he was fearless.

"Good." Said the redhead with a smile as the aura vanished almost instantly.

Ren and Gray both release a shaky sigh of relief, opting to keep quite for the rest of the trip.

"She can be quite scary when she wants to be." Whispered the terrified Celestial wizard.

"That's Erza for yah." Stated the blue furred cat.

"Quiet, cat!" Lucy growled.

Ren rubbed his aching stomach. "I'm starving…" He whined.

"Deal with it until we reach our destination." Erza responded sternly.

The Time Patroller grumbled in irritation. His growling stomach practically roared and begged for food.

"Will this hold you over?" Lucy asked as she held out a bag of chips.

With untamed ferocity, the Saiyan snatches the bag and devours it whole, plastic and all.

The other four wizards could only watch in utter surprise at the beastly display.

"It's like looking at another Natsu." Whispered the blonde Celestial mage.

Her other friends nodded in agreement, a bit wary of the Saiyan's eating habits.

For the rest of the ride, they made small talk, napped, or generally just did whatever to pass the time.

* * *

 **Mountain Village - 2 Hours Later**

"Man I'm so glad to be off that thing." Natsu muttered as he walked away from the train.

"It wasn't so bad. Boring, but not bad." Ren grinned innocently.

"Why would it be boring?" Lucy questioned with a cute tilt of her head.

The Saiyan grinned like a certain orange gi-wearing fighter. "Well, because I can fly. It's a lot better than being on a slow train."

"Is flying really that great?" Gray asked, interested in what the Time Patroller stated.

"Yeah! There's nothing better than the feel of the wind against your face, the clouds passing by your body, and the sense of freedom that courses through your veins." The ravenette spoke nostalgically as he gazed up at the bright blue sky.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he hopped into the air.

"See? Happy agrees with me." Ren grinned widely, ignorant of the fact that the blue feline had landed on his head once more.

"Flying is better than walking!" The cat cheered with one paw raised.

"Wish I could fly…" Natsu mumbled quietly.

"Wouldn't you just get sick?" Lucy deadpanned quietly.

Erza passed the others, dragging her luggage with her. "Let's not waste any time. We've still got a job to do." She commanded.

"But isn't this Ren's mission?" Gray muttered then looked away when the beautiful redhead sent a sideways glance at him.

The Saiyan, ignorant of it all like his teacher Goku, patted the Fire Dragonslayer's back with a large grin on his elegant face. "If you want, I can train you in how to fly."

"Really?!" Nasty shouted enthusiastically.

"Yep, I'll train all of you if you'd like." Ren relayed this to his wizard friends.

The wizards were caught off guard by that while Natsu just danced around.

"What?" The Time Patroller asked, confused quite a bit at the surprised looks on the others' faces.

"You'll train us all how to fly?" Lucy asked in awe.

Ren nodded with a wide grin. "Yep, but in order to do that, I am gonna have to train you in how to control your ki."

"Should be eventful." Stated the redhead of the group.

The Saiyan chuckled. "Oh, trust me. It will be the worst days of your life." He grinned a bit maliciously, rubbing his hands together like an evil genius.

"Now I'm scared." Lucy whispered.

"Welp, let's get going!" Ren grinned widely as he marched ahead in front of the group.

It took the group a short while before they reached their destination at the mayor's office.

"I appreciate the help you wizards from Fairy Tail are giving us." Said an elderly man with a bald head and gray beard that reached just below his neck. He wore a bright yellow Victorian outfit with an orange ascot, brown shoes, and had a wooden cane to support himself.

"It's no problem, we will do anything we can to help." Ren grinned. "So can you tell us what the monster looks like?"

"Of course. The monster looked like some kind of plant creature with multiple flower heads and rows of sharp teeth as well as a most hideous smell you have ever smelt." The mayor replied with a bit of disgust at the end as he plugged his nose.

The Saiyan frowned. He was kinda hoping that it was a strong monster but it sounds like something that could be solved by simply blasting it.

"Alright, can you give us a location on this creature?" Ren asked.

"It lives in a cave about a mile out of town to the north by the river." The mayor said giving them directions.

Nodding in thanks, the Saiyan turned towards the rest of his friends. "Welp, let's go punch this monster in the face." He grinned stupidly at the five.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

Happy hopped into the air, raising his paw up in agreement. "Aye, sir!"

"Let us be off then." Said the requip mage but when they leave the building they hear a loud grumbling sound.

The Fairy Tail crew glanced at the lone Saiyan, who was holding in stomach with an embarrassed smile. "Uh, can we eat first?" He asked hopefully.

Soon another growl is heard and they looked to the source to see it was Natsu.

"Never had the chance to eat." Natsu said sheepishly.

Erza sighed. "I suppose we can postpone for a quick bite."

"Alright!" Ren and Natsu high-fived.

"What is it with you and food?" Lucy asked in confusion.

The Time Patroller smirked at the blonde girl. "I'm a Saiyan. I just like to eat good food!"

"I guess that's what happens when you're from a different world." Erza said with a sigh before another growl is heard, causing the cat, the Saiyan, the celestial wizard, dragon slayer, and ice wizard to look at the redhead who had a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

Ren poked the redhead's stomach. "Wow, Erza, I didn't know you were hungry as well. Guess your tummy ratted you out." He grinned widely.

What Ren got in return was a punch to the face that sent him crashing to the ground as Erza's face turned a much darker shade of red.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The Saiyan exclaimed, holding his bruised cheek while tears grew in the corner of his eyes.

Erza just gave Ren a terrifying stare.

The ravenette returned the stare tenfold.

The three mages and one cat looked between the two as they could have sworn they say lightning shooting between them as they stared each other down.

"Let's just eat." Erza stated as she broke the staring contest and walked off.

Ren returned to being stupidly happy. "Okay!" He raised his hand enthusiastically.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later - Cave**

After the party had finished their lunch (or buffet in terms of Ren, Natsu, and Happy), they marched onward to complete Ren's first job.

"Man that was a great meal." Natsu said with a grin.

"I'm stuffed!" Ren grinned happily, rubbing his belly.

"I can't believe you two had an eating contest." Lucy mumbled.

"Well, I won in the end! No one can beat a Saiyan when it comes to eating." The Time Patroller folded his arms with pride.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said with a grin.

As the group arrived at the base of the cave, Lucy suddenly had a bad feeling come over her. "I feel cold all of a sudden."

Gray narrowed his eyes, despite being resistant to cold, even he could feel a sudden dark chill. "I agree with Lucy. Something doesn't feel right."

"Welp, no use standing around here!" Ren boasted as he stormed into the cave with a wide grin.

"Hold on!" Erza called out, but the Saiyan just continued on, much to her utter annoyance.

The other wizards and blue cat follow their friend inside only to notice that he had stopped. Then the cave gave off a strange scent. Almost like charred meat.

"Ren?" Natsu spoke, looking at the Time Patroller's grim face. "What's wrong, dude?"

The Saiyan said nothing, only pointing at a huge shadowy lump of flesh on the ground. A puddle of scarlet red blood flowing from the lump.

"I-is that…!?" Lucy trailed on, eyes wide in horror as she covered her mouth with her hands.

The Ice-Make wizard next to her nodded. "Yeah, this must be the monster." His dark eyes grew sullen. "But it's dead."

Happy hid in his surrogate father's vest. "I don't do well with seeing dead bodies!"

Erza placed an armored finger on her chin. "Who could do something like this without so much as a struggle?"

Ren placed a gloved hand on the body, it still felt warm to the touch. "This thing hasn't been dead for a long time. It almost seems… recent."

"How recent?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

Before the Saiyan could speak, a fist impacted against his cheek, sending him flying out of the cave and crashing right into the dirt.

"I think this answered my question." Erza said as she summoned a long sword.

Ren sat back up from his impact crater with a groan, rubbing his bruised cheek. "Ouch. That hurt." His eyes glared at his assailant only to raise a brow in confusion.

The creature stepped into the light to reveal itself as a sort of large ape-like monster that seemed to have taken way too many steroids.

"What in the hell is that thing?" The Time Patroller asked loudly, gesturing to the ape.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy shouted in slight concern.

"A Vulcan?" Ren blinked a few times in confusion. It didn't seem all that powerful but the punch he received from it was rather… fierce. It was almost like it was powered up by Demigra's magic. That's when he noticed the dark aura surrounding it's form and the glowing red eyes. Could it be that strange dark powerup that Towa gave to previous fighters?

"It looks different than the others we have encountered." Erza stated sternly as she got into a fighting stance.

The Vulcan roared as the dark aura flared viciously. It's blood red eyes glowed as it glared dangerously at the wizards.

"It looks more terrifying." Lucy whispered.

"Get away from that thing!" Ren called out, flying right at the Vulcan with his fist reared back.

The Vulcan roared and threw a punch at the Saiyan as the wizards and cat jumped away.

Both fighter's fists clashed in epic proportions. A shockwave igniting from the impact. In a split second, Ren and the Vulcan glared hatefully at each other then their attacks became blurs. Fists struck flesh, kicks impacted against muscle, elbows into palms, and knees into abdomens.

"This is crazy/awesome!" Was the response of everyone with Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Gray shouting, the former in concern while Natsu shouted the latter in enthusiasm.

Ren blocked a powerful punch that had nearly threatened to shatter his skull only for him to retaliate with a ki ball in hand then slammed it straight into the Vulcan's gut and blasted the corrupted beast to the ground.

The creature stood back up with a growl as its eyes seemed to glow menacingly.

"Well, you're a tough bastard, aren't you?" The Saiyan smirked, powering up to his full power in his base form. "Let's see if you can survive against me."

"Oh man, I want to fight too!" Natsu complained.

Lucy blanched at the pinkette. "Are you serious right now!" She comically exclaimed in disbelief.

Ren and the Vulcan reentered their contest of speed, throwing fierce punches and kicks at speeds that were completely inhuman. However, in the midst of it all, the Hero of Toki Toki was grinning with excitement. He could feel the dark power that surrounded the ape-like being grow ever more stronger. Sure, it was evil but the power seemed to have grown ten times more powerful after he had last fought against a dark fighter. His Saiyan blood burned with the need to defeat- No! Destroy and conquer this new challenge. He needed to test his limits to see how much power he could use to defeat such a foe.

"Come on, let me throw a punch!" Natsu shouted as he was being held back by the collar of his coat by Erza.

"Hold still." Erza stated as she roughly pulled him away.

The Vulcan opened its mouth, a crimson red energy beam building up before blasting right at the Saiyan, who instinctively crossed his arms in front of him just when the energy wave struck him. A brief explosion then a cloud of black smoke covered the raven-haired warrior.

"Ren!" Lucy screamed in concern.

"Wow!" Shouted the blue cat in surprise.

The powered-up ape hooted and screeched as if it were laughing then focused its attention on the rest of the Fairy Tail group. It had already dealt with a powerful threat and from what the Vulcan was sensing, the remaining five wouldn't pose much of a challenge.

"Damn! That actually hurt a bit!" An annoyed voice spoke from the smoke as it cleared away, revealing a slightly scuffed Ren. "You're really strong there. I guess going all out in this form was the right call. I didn't expect you to hit me with energy blasts."

The Vulcan roars and began beating its chest before charging at the Saiyan with the intent to clobber him into the ground.

Smirking, Ren brought his hands together preparing a ki blast however instead of the familiar blue glow of the Kamehameha wave, it was a dark violet.

"Watch out!" Happy shouted in fear.

The Vulcan drew close to Ren as the Saiyan got ready.

"Galick…" Ren left an afterimage just before the Vulcan could hit him then reappeared behind the ape. "Gun!" He roared, blasting a purple energy wave at the powered-up ape.

The giant ape had no chance to dodge and was struck with the full force in the chest, causing it to roar in pain as it was launched back.

"Hmm, maybe I should have gone with the Big Bang Attack." Ren muttered to himself after witnessing his opponent being blasted away. The Galick Gun was in no ways a powerful ki blast but it required less time to charge and fire off than the Kamehameha wave so it was better to go with speed rather than power.

The Vulcan stood up, covered in scrapes, burns, and bruises. It snarled up at the Saiyan then opened its mouth, powering up a stronger blast attack.

"This doesn't look good." Lucy muttered in concern.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Ren smirked, bringing his hands together once more. "Ka… Me…" A familiar blue energy ball began to build up in his palms. "Ha… Me…" The light grew bigger, nearly blinding all those around him.

The Vulcan fired its energy blast at the Saiyan, a wave of pure red energy flew towards the Time Patroller.

"HA!" Ren exclaimed, unleashing the Kamehameha wave at the giant ape.

Both energy waves collided, fighting for dominance over the other. Red against blue. Both opposing forces pushing back and forth as the fighters gritted their teeth together in concentration.

"This is intense!" Lucy shouted as she held her skirt down due to the wind being blown.

Throughout the ensuing battle, the Vulcan's energy wave began to push back the Kamehameha. Ren tried to push as much as he can but it was starting to prove to be a pain.

In that case…

"Kaioken!" The Saiyan exclaimed as a red aura encased his body even turning his body the same color, increasing his power as well. "HAA!" He roared, powering all of his ki into the Kamehameha as it grew in size and pierced through the red beam.

The Vulcan could only widen its eyes in terror before the blue energy wave consumed it, leaving nothing at all as it was disintegrated by the blast.

Once the enemy was gone, Ren panted heavily as the aura of the Kaioken dispersed. Despite training his body to endure its increase in power, it still ached his muscles greatly plus the strain was a pain in the ass at times. Which is why he found himself nearly collapsing the moment his feet touched the earth.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as she helped steady the Saiyan.

"Yeah, I just need is a good rest is all." He replied.

"After that I don't doubt it." Lucy muttered.

"Let's head back to town and tell them the good news." Said the flying blue cat as he flew overhead.

Ren nodded in acceptance then led the party back into town.

The trip was short and the only damage done were a few craters and some destroyed trees though that meant no property damage for a certain Guild Master.

Eventually, the group sat in the mayor's office to report on the monster's destruction.

"The monster won't be bothering you or your village anymore, sir." Ren stated.

"Oh you have done this town a great service." Said the mayor with a grateful sigh.

The Saiyan smiled. "Glad we could help."

"Now let me get you your payment." The mayor said as he stood up and walked off.

While the mayor was gathering the money for the Time Patroller and his friends, Ren checked his clothes. "Oh man, these were my favorite clothes." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, we can get you better clothes once we get back to Magnolia." Lucy said in a comforting tone.

The crimson-eyed Saiyan grinned appreciatively at the blonde girl. "Thanks, you're the best, Lucy!"

Lucy just smiles at the comment.

"Keep smiling like that and it's gonna stick." Happy said with a calm expression.

"I wonder what cat tastes like?" Ren wondered aloud innocently.

"AH!" Screamed the blue cat as he flew away and hid behind Natsu while Lucy just smiled.

"Onward back to Fiore!" Erza pronounced a bit dramatically.

"What about the money?" Asked the Celestial Spirit mage.

The redhead had the decency to flush in embarrassment. "Oh right, I seemed to have forgotten about it."

"Excuse me," The mayor's voice drew the Fairy Tail group's attention as he held up a large rolled up wad of cash out to the only Saiyan of the group. "Here is your payment, good sir."

"Oh, thank you." Ren grinned widely, accepting the money with a grateful nod. "If you ever need my help again, feel free to ring me up. I'll do any job for free in this town."

"You mean it?" The elder's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Yep, this is already considered payment in advance for me so any other task that may come up here in this place will be completely free." The Time Patroller chuckled lightly, rubbing beneath his nose with his index finger.

"Thank you kindly, young man!" The mayor curtsied the Saiyan while shaking his hand vigorously.

After that, the party left the village behind by train much to Natsu's discomfort.

Overall, today had been a good day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"It seems your little pet project failed." A deep yet rich voice spoke out.

From out of the shadows came Towa, her expression hardened with untold irritation. "A slight miscalculation on my part due to the intervention of the Saiyan." She remarked.

"Yes, the Hero of Toki Toki City. A powerful warrior that boy is." The voice spoke almost fondly. "I'd relish in the chance to combat such a fighter."

Mira appeared by his creator's side. "The Saiyan is quite strong. There's no telling how powerful he has become."

"It matters not, even he cannot stop my plans for this world." The voice stated, a pair of glowing red eyes materialized in the darkness. "Still, we might as well make it entertaining. Towa, since this young warrior has a thorn in your side for so long, why don't you send one of those other fighters to deal with him?"

"Even if I did, they wouldn't last long against his strength." The demoness hissed.

The voice chuckled softly. "True, but you've been improving the Time Breaker magic, despite the beast's lose, we now know that a fighter with this dark power can grow ten times stronger than before."

"A sound observation. One we could exploit." Mira responded in his usual monotone.

"Yes, and what better way to try this new power than on one of the weakest fighters amongst our little group?" The voice suggested obviously with a hidden smirk.

"What?" Said weakest warrior muttered in surprise.

"That's right. You should be lucky, you will be granted a boost in power. One even greater than before you were soundly defeated by Kakarot or as he now goes by the name, Son Goku." The figure stated. "Your task is to deal with the Saiyan and if necessary, his new friends as well. But should you fail then I will personally destroy you if he doesn't do it for me."

"Then I shall make it my objective to destroy them." Said the warrior with a determined glare.

"Good, give him his gift, dear Towa." The figure smirked darkly as the demoness worked her magic on the warrior, empowering him in the familiar dark aura that the Time Patroller had fought before.

The warrior growls slightly but none the less took what was given to him.

All the while, the figure's smirk widened practically ear-to-ear as their plans would soon come to fruition.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. If you have any questions or concerns, leave them in the review box or PM it to me. Also, apologies for the late commission, college finals for the Fall semester are around the corner so I have to worry about that. Plus, there's the fact that a lot of people are hounding me at the moment which is not helping ease my building stress.**

 **I'm also thinking of giving him a new outfit but one that's similar to the Time Patroller clothes that he usually wears. Seriously though, isn't it stupid that clothes in Xenoverse have stats? I mean shouldn't we get to wear whatever the hell we want? Not complaining about the game or anything, but the stat boosts are just dumb. In any case, OC characters can still be brought into this along with a few heroes of the DBZ universe. Who should I bring in? And what villain was granted the power boost? You'll have to find out next chapter when the Fairy Tail gang goes on a job at Galuna Island while Ren also trains the four in the ways of ki.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll just either report you or remove your reviews because you type of people are just wasting my time.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Galuna Island! Part 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saiyan of Fairy Tail. If you still wish to add a character in this story such as a Time Patroller then please be descriptive on your OC, their clothing, and don't forget their techniques. Also, if you have a suggestion for a pairing for Ren, I'm all ears.**

 **Now I present the Galuna Arc where our Saiyan hero along with Team Natsu will take an S-class job and meet an old enemy from Ren's earlier adventures.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Red-eyed Saiyan of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Galuna Island! Part 1: Training and S-class Job

* * *

 **Ren's Secluded Home**

It had been roughly a week since the gang had returned back to the guild. Ren used his new amount of money to pay for lumber, nails, tools, and the works to build himself a house. He couldn't build one in the town, too overcrowded plus he liked to have his space for training. So he decided to build it on the outskirts of Fiore.

It was pretty nice. He had plenty of things to hunt in case he got hungry, a nearby water source, and plenty of space to train.

Now he just needed to get his vic- I mean, 'students' ready to train. And who better to start with than his first friend, Lucy.

Placing two fingers onto his forehead, Ren used Instant Transmission to teleport right into Lucy's bedroom after finding her energy signature. Grinning widely, the Hero of Toki Toki City strolled into the living room, busting in boisterously. "Hey, Lucy!" He shouted before gagging when a hand impacted across his cheek. "Ite!"

"Ren, you pervert!" The blonde girl exclaimed with her cheeks bright red while holding a towel close around her voluptuous body.

She had just finished taking a shower and all of a sudden the Saiyan busts into her apartment. Talk about surprising.

"Why did you do that?" He whined, tears building up at the corner of his eyes.

"You snuck into my room, jerk!" She yelled, obviously pissed off at the young man in front of her. "And right when I got out of the shower!"

Ren chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to come in and tell you that the time for training was about to begin."

From an outside point-of-view, Lucy's home shook crazily. "YOU COULD'VE WAITED UNTIL LATER, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

* * *

 **(Begin CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA by Kageyama Hironobu)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to show brief looks of Ren's Time Patroller clothes before he punches the camera with a grin as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show outer space with the sun and a few planets as well behind the title_

 **(Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away))** _The Dragon Balls fly through space before landing on Earth before it changes to show Ren flying through the sky as the Z Fighters pass by him_

 **(Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama)** _Images of Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear beside Ren as the Saiyan grins and boosts forward with a blue aura surrounding him_

 **(Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte))** _Shows Ren flying by Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku as the fighters boost upward towards the sky with the sun blocking their forms to the camera_

 **(Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru)** _Cuts to Ren fighting against a Namekian Time Patroller at the World Tournament Stage before the two fire off a ki blast that engulfs the screen_

 **(Toketa koori no naka ni)** _The setting changes to reveal Towa & Mira with the demoness having a smirk while the android crossed his arms with a frown on his face_

 **(Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne)** _Shows the various Dragonball Z villains encased in a dark purple aura with glowing red eyes while a shadowed figure stands behind Towa & Mira with glowing red eyes and a devious smirk on their face_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen cuts to show the Fairy Tail Guild and the Z Fighters charging forward with battle cries_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Natsu punching various soldiers with his fist covered in flames while Krillin and Yamcha bash away soldiers from Frieza's army_

 **(Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa)** _Shows Gray freezing a group of Saibamen while Lucy summons Taurus to knock them away as Piccolo blasts soldiers with his Special Beam Cannon before cutting to Erza, Vegeta, and Gohan dealing with the Ginyu Force then shifting to reveal the gathered group facing off against the Villainous Mode fighters_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Ren transform into Super Saiyans_

 **(Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo)** _Ren flies toward Mira as the two clash with each other with fast punches and kicks before the android fires a red energy wave at the Saiyan which he responded by firing a Kamehameha wave with the two attacks colliding into an explosion_

 **(Sawagu Genki-Dama)** _Shows Gohan fighting Cell, Vegeta fighting Kid Buu, Gotenks fighting Frieza, and Goku fighting Broly_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Natsu use his Fire Dragon Roar, Gray using his Ice-Make Magic, and Erza using her Black Wing Armor_

 **(Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru)** _Shows Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form punching Great Ape Baby Vegeta, knocking him down before it cuts to Hirudegarn knocking Ren, Goku, and the other Saiyans with a swing of its large arms as the camera shifts to show Ren standing up along with the other Saiyans_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Ren releasing a mighty roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan 3_

 **(Egao urutora Z de)** _Shows Ren along with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form as the two fly towards the large monster_

 **(Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai -Sparking!)** _The two deliver powerful punches to Hirudegarn before Goku attacks with his Dragon Fist and Ren attacks with his Super Kamehameha with both moves piercing through the monster's chest and causing a large explosion_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera cuts to Ren looking back to see the shadowed figure power up while he grins and gets into his martial arts stance before the two fly towards each other in a fierce clash before the screen pauses to reveal Ren in his Super Saiyan 4 form with the shadowed figure preparing a purple energy wave_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Later - Ren's Training Area**

The young Saiyan stood before his new students. The four Wizards he had befriended (five if he counted Happy).

Natsu looked sleepy but he was dressed in his usual outfit. Lucy wore a sleeveless white shirt, a pair of pink short shorts, and white tennis shoes. Gray, as always, had stripped out of his clothes into only his boxers. Erza still wore her Heart Kreuz armor. Happy was munching on a fish.

"Good morning, students!" Ren grinned stupidly as he walked back and forth in front of the teens. "You're wondering why I've brought you here. It's simple: to train!" He reached into his pocket and brought out a red-white capsule. Pressing the button, the Time Patroller tossed it onto the ground then in a fit of smoke, a chest appeared which he opened to reveal training uniforms. "As of now, you will all be wearing these during training. Pick whichever you'd like just remember that they will be your uniforms."

The four humans rummage through the trunk then pulled out several clothes to use. However, they didn't count on some of the stuff being heavy.

"Why is this stuff so hard to lift?" Lucy questioned, struggling to hold up a training gi.

"Well, I can't make it easy for you guys." Ren smirked in amusement. "The girls can change in the house. Boys can change out here since Gray has no problem stripping."

"What!?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed while Lucy and Erza marched inside of the Saiyan's home, shutting the door behind them.

"Get moving now or I'll have to bump up your training regime." Ren playfully threatened.

"Aye!" Both Natsu and a half naked Gray shouted before they ran to get ready…leaving behind a dust cloud in their appearance.

In ten minutes, the four Fairy Tail wizards were all outside in the training gear that they had chosen to wear.

Natsu wore a red Turtle Hermit gi with black boots and arm bands, an orange sash, and he was shirtless underneath. He also decided to keep the scale-like scarf on around his neck.

Gray wore Piccolo's gi only it was dark blue in color with a black sash, blue boots and fingerless gloves.

"Ha! You look stupid!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! You look even stupider!" Gray shot back with a tick mark above his head.

Lucy sighed at the boys' usual behavior. She opted to wear a regular gi colored pink with a white undershirt, pink armbands, and white boots. "There those two go again…" She muttered.

Erza folded her arms under her impressive bust. Her training uniform resembled Gohan's old purple karate gi but hers looked a bit tight around the chest for some reason and showed a generous amount of cleavage. "You two! Keep quiet or suffer the consequences!" She yelled.

"Aye!" The two boys suddenly started to get all buddy-buddy, dancing around like fools once more.

"One Happy is bad enough!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey!" Said blue feline exclaimed undignified.

"It's true and you know it!" Lucy shouted at the blue flying cat.

"Shut up!" Ren yelled. "No more arguments!"

"Yes sir!" Lucy said frightened.

Ren grinned. "Now, let's start off with something easy. Natsu, Gray, and Erza, you three will be doing three hundred pushups, situps, and squats. Lucy will do half that."

"Uh, why only half?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Because you're physically the weakest out of everyone here." The Saiyan stated bluntly with closed eyes and a grin.

Lucy just gave him a deadpan expression and said, "You don't have to say it like that."

"Well, it is true." Ren chuckled.

Lucy just looked down as a storm cloud floated above.

"Now get to those exercises or I'm gonna get rough with you." The Saiyan ordered.

The five began their exercises with Natsu and Gray butting heads from time to time. All the while, Ren watched their progress. He had Natsu and Gray spar with each other while having Erza and Lucy practice channeling their ki energy.

It was slow but each of them were slowly getting stronger hour after hour even Happy had shown some improvement. If they kept up with their training then they'd reach Krillin's level of strength in a month's time.

"Man, I'm so sore!" Lucy complained.

"I think it's time for a lunch break!" Ren grinned widely, quite happy with how much progress the four had shown throughout the morning.

"Yeah! Food!" Natsu shouted cheerfully.

"Aye!" Happy cheered with the pinkette.

"And since we're so far from the Guild, I want you all to jog there. No flying and no magic." Ren smirked, floating a few feet off the ground.

"But what about you? You are flying right now!" Happy complained.

Ren chuckled. "Well, I'm already leagues stronger than you plus I've trained with gods so training like this won't make much of a difference."

"I bet I'll reach the guild before you, popsicle!" Natsu shouted to Gray.

"In your dreams, flame brain!" Gray growled.

"They're at it again…" Lucy muttered as she slapped her forehead in annoyance.

Erza sighed. Just her luck once more to have these two quarrelling like children once again. Why couldn't they just get along for once?

"That's Natsu and Gray for yah." Happy stated.

"If you guys don't hurry up, I'm gonna eat all the food before you." Ren called out, already flying towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"No fair!" Natsu whined.

* * *

 **Guild Hall - Later On**

Ren sat at the bar, eating his 'fill' for lunch while the doors burst open to reveal the out-of-breath forms of Team Natsu.

"I win!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted before they butt heads which transformed into a fistfight.

"You two need to quiet down like real men!" Elfman stated, about to quiet the two quarreling boys down only to receive a fiery and ice punch to the face which sent the large man crashing into Ren's food.

The Saiyan looked in silent horror at his ruined meal. All of that innocent food gone to waste…

Vengeance must be seized!

"You two are dead!" The Time Patroller yelled, glaring angrily at the Dragonslayer and the Ice Mage.

And soon the entire guild erupts into a brawl…again.

Lucy could only watch with a frown while Erza cracked her knuckles, ready to intervene. Meanwhile, Ren was going to town on Natsu and Gray for harming his precious food.

Until Natsu punched Gray into a table with strawberry cake.

There was a cold silence in the air. An aura of dread filling the souls of every member of Fairy Tail, except for Ren, as they all cautiously glanced at Erza. Her eyes were shadowed by her scarlet locks but everyone could tell that she was pissed.

"Every man for himself!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time as they hugged each other in fear before everyone minus Ren began running for their lives.

"Get back here, you two!" Erza yelled, angrily chasing after the fire and ice wizards while punching or throwing anybody who stood in her way.

Ren appeared in front of Natsu and Gray; a dark gleam in his scarlet eyes. "Oh students…" He grabbed the back of their heads. "It's time for a _long_ chat in what not to do to a man's meal."

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but girlish screams of terror and pain.

"Those two are really scary." Lucy mumbled.

"They're just playing." Happy stated while munching on a salmon.

Mirajane giggled at the display between Ren, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "They're almost like siblings quarreling over the simplest thing."

Suddenly Ezra sent Ren flying and smashing through the ceiling.

With a nervous chuckle, Mirajane releases a sweatdrop at the sight of Ren's dangling form. "Almost, I suppose."

"That's Erza for yeah!" Happy said cheerfully.

Comically, Ren popped his head out from the ceiling seemingly unaffected. "Huh, were you holding back your true strength during training, Erza?" He asked.

"He said that so casually!" The entire guild minus Natsu, Erza, and Gray shouted.

The Saiyan floated down to the floor then grinned like a goofball. "That was fun."

This caused the entire guild to comically faceplant.

Ren chuckled with his grin still present before he noticed someone up at the balcony leering down at him. It was a buff-looking spiky blonde-haired man with a scar under his eye. "Hello!" He waved with his usual goofy grin. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he got away from Gray and Erza.

A bolt of lightning shocks the Fire Dragonslayer which sent Natsu crashing through a table with a small muscle spasm.

"Whoa!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped out of the way.

"And he's out!" Happy shouted as he waved a red colored flag.

The Time Patroller frowned then floated up in front of the man named Laxus. "You didn't have to do that. That wasn't very nice to do to a friend."

"HA! That weakling wasn't my friend! He was just a poor excuse of a wizard!" Laxus stated arrogantly.

Ren glared at Laxus in irritation. "Poor excuse? Natsu is strong just like everybody here."

"Everyone?" Laxus asked before he bursts out laughing, causing everyone to glare at the blonde mage.

"Bastard!" Macao growled.

"Laughing at others that you believe weaker than you proves that you're nothing but a weakling yourself." The Saiyan stated almost coldly to Laxus.

"What?" Laxus growled while everyone else just widens their eyes in surprise.

"You heard me." Ren glared at the spiky-haired blonde.

Suddenly Laxus turned into a bolt of lightning that flew at Ren with the intent to attack.

However, the Time Patroller merely raised his hand and quite literally slapped the lightning bolt straight to the floor with nary a twitch of his finger.

Everyone was caught completely by surprise at the action, mostly the sight of Laxus hitting the ground.

Ren landed on the ground with an almost unreadable expression. "And you call others weak but here's a lesson: There will always be someone stronger than you as I've just proven right now."

Laxus growled in anger before standing up and storming off.

The Super Saiyan watched the man storm up to the balcony and disappear before he felt the eyes of the entire guild on him. Glancing back, he raised a brow when everyone looked at him in shock and awe. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You just beat Laxus." Macao said in awe.

Ren blinked once. "All I did was slap some sense into him. It's not like I sparred with him." He shrugged.

"But no one in the guild has ever laid a pinky on him!" Macao shouted.

"Were you all scared of him or something?" The future warrior asked with a raise of his delicate black brow.

Silence was all that answered and for some reason you can also hear a cricket chirping in the background.

"Wait, seriously?" Ren questioned in surprise. He actually thought all of Fairy Tail was filled with brave, strong warriors that weren't afraid of anything but all living things were afraid of something.

"You have to understand that anyone who tries to fight him were brutally beaten. Not even flame brain could beat him." Gray said causing Natsu to growl.

"What did you say stripper?!"Natsu shouted.

"You heard me charcoal head!" Gray shouted as they slammed heads.

Everyone, even Ren, sighed at the two wizards' usual antics and rivalry.

"There they go again." Macao muttered.

Suddenly an idea came to mind for Lucy.

"Hey, Ren, do you think you can do something about those two?" Lucy asked.

"Gladly." The Saiyan picked the two quarreling wizards up by the hem of their shirts then slammed their heads together hard enough to knock them both unconscious.

"Thank you!" Lucy said with a smile as Erza nods her head in appreciation.

"No problem." Ren grinned widely then looked at Mirajane. "Hey, Mirajane, can I get an extra serving please?"

"Sure thing!" Mirajane replied happily.

"Thank you!" The young man grinned widely.

"Would you like anything to drink." Mirajane asked.

"Anything will do, thanks!" Ren sat at the bar with his usual goofy grin.

"So…have any good stories?" Macao asked.

The young Saiyan looked confused. "Like what?" He wondered.

"Maybe what job you had the most fun with." Lucy suggested.

"Or the toughest fight you had." Erza added.

The Saiyan thought about it then decided to tell the story of his battle against the Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly. "Well, this was before I became an elite Time Patroller. I'll never forget that day. It was where I almost died but how I awakened to a higher level of Super Saiyan. Two friends of mine decided to partner up with me to go on a quest. We were given the jump to help correct an anomaly in history that led us to a point in time where the sons of my teacher Son Goku battled against a terrifying foe named Broly…" His normal cheerful look went grim almost like he dreaded that fateful day. "Broly is like me; a Saiyan but not just any Saiyan, he was the Legendary Super Saiyan. You see he was born on the same day as Goku with a power level higher than any Saiyan infant especially those of the royal family but Goku while he had a low power level made up for it with his lungs. He cried and cried practically irritating Broly and almost making him cry. That proved to many that Goku was a true Saiyan if he could make even a being stronger than himself weep with tears. The rest of Broly's tale is rather...tragic so I won't go into that. At one point when they were adults, Broly and Goku fought each other to a battle to the death that Goku almost lost but managed to gather his strength to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. Everyone believed him to be dead until he resurfaced on Earth in a healing coma. He was awakened due to Goten's cries which were similar to Goku's when he was an infant. Oh, Goten is Goku's youngest son by the way. Anyway, Broly awoke and decided to take his anger out on Goten, Vegeta's son Trunks, and a human girl named Videl. They tried their best to fight back but Broly merely toyed with them like a child with a puppy."

"Sounds like he was unstoppable." Lucy muttered with a bit of fear.

"He practically was. Even with the arrival of Gohan, Goku's eldest son, it was proving too much for them to handle. That's why my friends and I traveled to the past, to correct the anomaly in that timeline." Ren's frown deepened. "We tried our best to fight him but he was too powerful for us. We figured out that something was boosting his already insane power levels, making nigh invincible. You guys should've recognised it; the dark aura that surrounded the Vulcan a week ago. Anyways, I was the last one still standing and I was fighting my heart out but it just wasn't enough. Broly threw a punch right into the joint of my left arm, popping it out of its socket. After he defeated me, he advanced on my friends with the intent to kill them both. I wouldn't allow that to happen. I was so angry at the sight of my fellow Time Patrollers getting hurt and my own weakness that something snapped inside of me. I awoke the third level of Super Saiyan by sheer accident but it gave me the necessary power boost to beat back Broly and give the Son brothers time to unleash their father's greatest technique on the Legendary Super Saiyan. Thus, the monster that destroyed countless galaxies was finally dead; burnt up in the Earth's sun. My friends and I were safely returned back to Toki Toki City, the home of the Time Patrol. But when we got back, my friends were too injured to even move. The fight proved to be too much for them and they were taken to an emergency ward at a hospital. Doctors told me that they were lucky to even still be breathing. They had so many broken bones and internal bleeding that they were bedridden for months. They still are." His fist tightened hard enough to turn his hidden knuckles ghost white. "I promised myself that I would get stronger than anyone in Toki Toki City so no one I cared about would ever get hurt like that ever again. That's why I took on solo missions from then on until I rose up to the rank of elite."

"Admirable." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, but in a way, I felt sorry for Broly." Ren replied with a sad smile.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"As an infant, he was undeniably strong for his age and his father pleaded with King Vegeta that Broly would be a great warrior one day but the King didn't want anyone stronger than him or his bloodline so he had Broly and his father...executed." The mere memory of this tale still hurt. It made him hate his Saiyan blood at times whenever he fought against Broly.

"What?!" The entire guild minus Laxus and the unconscious idiots shouted.

Ren didn't answer but nodded all the best.

"That's fucked up." Macao muttered as he holds his forehead.

"Saiyans at the time weren't really nice. They were more like businessmen and proud warriors. The King being rather pig headed that day as well." Ren admitted.

"Man, what an asshole." Loki said with a stern expression.

"His son wasn't much better but he slowly began to change." The Saiyan stated.

"Change comes to all so it's not unexpected." Makarov said from his location on a table with a beer mug in hand.

"You've got that right, Master Makarov." Ren replied.

"Fight me!" Shouted the recently conscious Natsu as he leapt at Ren.

The Saiyan merely slammed his fist right into the Fire Dragonslayer's stomach.

Happy appears from nowhere wearing a referee outfit and blowing a whistle before he throws his hand up saying, "And he's out!"

The rest of the guild along with Ren laughed out loudly while Lucy gawked at the Saiyan once again.

"OW!" Natsu groans as he got back up.

"Glad you recovered so quick, Natsu!" Ren grinned then slapped the pink-haired boy on the back but neglected to hold back his insane strength which sent the wizard slamming into the ground again.

"I'm okay…" Natsu quietly said in pain as he twitched.

"That has to hurt." Lucy muttered.

Ren chuckled nervously. "Hehe, my bad."

"You really need to be careful with that strength." Macao said with concern.

"I would but then I'd just forget what you'd say." The Saiyan grinned.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ren came in to find the entirety of the guild quiet. It was strange seeing every one of his new friends all silent with surprised and shocked expressions. Master Makarov however was utterly furious for some strange reason. His crimson eyes scanned the room and found a few occupants missing.

"Where's Natsu, Lucy, and Happy?" The Saiyan asked from out of the blue.

Mirajane, who still had her usual smile, looked at the confused Time Patroller. "Oh, Natsu got mad at what Laxus said about him being weak then stole an S-Class Mission to prove him wrong. He took both Lucy and Happy with him."

"Oh…" Ren nodded with a goofy grin then asked another question. "What's an S-Class Mission?"

"They are really hard missions that only S-class wizards can take." Mirajane answered.

"Huh…" Ren thought about it. They seemed like a real challenge. "Sounds exciting."

"And you aren't S-class." Said a drunk Makarov.

Ren deflated with a pout. "Well, why does Natsu get to go on them!?" He complained.

"Because he stole it!" Makarov shouted before falling off the table.

"So?" The Saiyan folded his arms across his chest childishly.

"When they get back they are getting 'that'." Makarov said as he got back onto his feet and causing everyone minus Ren to gasp in terror.

"That?" He repeated in confusion.

"Oh god! Not 'that'!" Loki shouted as he squats, grabbing his head in terror.

"They might as well be dead." Wakaba said as if mourning someone.

"They're goners." Macao muttered.

"It is not manly to deal with 'That'." Elfman said sadly.

Now Ren was utterly confused. What could he so terrifying that the other guild members would quake in their shoes.

"Let's hope Gray brings them back." Macao said.

"Knowing him he'll get goaded by Natsu and start a fight." Wakaba said with a smirk.

So Gray had already gone after the others. In that case, he might as well go along. "Well, see you guys later." Ren grinned widely then focused on tracking Gray's power level. Once he found it, he used Instant Transmission to teleport out of the guild hall and to the ice wizard.

"Where did you come from?!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"I used Instant Transmission after locating your energy signature." Ren replied with a goofy grin.

"I don't think you ever told us." Gray muttered.

"You never asked." The Saiyan deadpanned.

"Wait, why are you even here?" Gray asked.

"I wanted to join you in getting Natsu and the others back." Ren replied while putting his hands behind his head lazily.

"Did you tell the others before coming?" Gray asked.

"Nope." The Time Patroller stated bluntly with a grin.

"Great…guess the master might give you 'That'." Gray said with a shiver.

"Just what the hell is 'that'?" The black-haired Saiyan questioned.

"You don't want to know." Gray said with a shiver.

"Okay…" Ren blinked. "Well, are we going to go find Natsu, Lucy, and Happy now?"

"Now approaching Hargeon." Said the conductor.

"We're close." Gray said.

The Saiyan finally realized that he was on a train. Most of the tenants were also surprised to see a strange young man with a monkey tail appear out of nowhere. "Huh...awesome!"

"Let's get ready to go." Gray said as he got up…wearing only underwear.

"Your clothes." Ren reminded the wizard.

"CRAP!" Gray shouted after looking down.

* * *

 **Some Time Later**

After their train arrived at the station (and Gray got dressed again for publicly stripping once more), the two Fairy Tail members asked around town for any sign of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Alright so they should be at the harbor." Said a shirtless Gray.

"Clothes." Ren deadpanned.

"Shit!" Gray shouted before he runs off to get his shirt.

After the ice mage returned with his shirt, the two made their way to the harbor. There they found the ones they were looking for. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were talking to a fisherman with a mustache. "Found them." Ren grinned.

The Fairy Tail stripper smirked and held up his hand, stopping the Saiyan. "Stay here, alright?"

Ren blinked once then shrugged and stood in place while watching the other man walk toward the two wizards that hadn't noticed him yet. "I found you!" Gray declared in a singsong voice. Both Natsu and Lucy jumped skyward in surprise as the Saiyan chuckled in amusement.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked as she tried to slow her beating heart.

"We came to take you back. Well, Gray is, I want to have a bit of fun." Ren grinned widely.

"Thank you Gray! They took me and I was so scared!" Happy cried.

"You big liar!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, the master also said something about punishing you with 'that', whatever that means." The Saiyan stated.

"Oh crap!" Natsu said in terror while Lucy just looked in confusion.

"What is it anyways?" Ren asked.

"Wait, why are you even here if you wanted to have fun?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Because I'm bored!" The Saiyan whined.

"I'm not going back and you're not going to do anything, Popsicle!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his hands.

Ren merely karate chopped the back of Natsu's neck to knock him unconscious. "No fighting."

"Wait, you're wizards?" Asked the boatman who stood on a boat next to them.

"Yep." The Saiyan grinned widely, shouldering Natsu.

"Hop on." The boatman said.

Grabbing Gray by the collar of his shirt, Ren carried him and Natsu onto the boat with Lucy and Happy following onboard.

"Wait why are you dragging me along?! We're supposed to drag them back to the guild!" Gray shouted.

"Well, we're already here and adventure is calling!" The monkey-tailed grinned widely.

"Bu-" Gray never got the chance to finish as a fist slammed into his stomach, rendering him unconscious by a now conscious Natsu.

"Sorry, no backseat driving." Ren grinned innocently.

The boatman looked at the teens with a raised brow only to shrug his shoulders as he started rowing the boat towards Galuna Island.

The second Natsu was even in the boat he falls over, hanging off the side with his face pale and cheeks bloated.

Ren laid back against Lucy to take a much needed nap for the trip there.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment while Happy did his best to try and not laugh.

Gray… Well, he was still unconscious.

"And why are you leaning against me?" Lucy asked.

"Because you're comfy." Ren answered innocently, nuzzling against the human girl's lap.

"You liiiike each other~." Happy said causing Lucy to blush even more.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy shouted.

The Saiyan however was already deep asleep on the blonde's lap; soft snores being the only evidence of his slumber.

Soon day turned into night and Gray had regained consciousness.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Lucy said with fear because of how quiet it was.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up!" Gray said in annoyance before he looked at the boat driver, "This is your fault too buddy! Why did you decide to let us on?"

Said driver shrugged. "I figured you guys would be the ones to help the poor people on Galuna Island. You are wizards after all." The driver then looks to them, "And my name is Bobo. I used to be a citizen of Galuna island. But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you: tragedy befalls anyone who sets foot on the island. There's no avoiding it, that is unless you're able to lift the curse."

Soon he lifts his left hand to reveal to their surprise a purple deformed arm that went up all the way to the elbow.

"This vile demon's curse." Bobo said in a scary way.

"Whoa, your arm! What happened to it?!" Gray asked in surprise.

"Is that...the curse?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Looks cool…" Ren muttered in slight exhaustion.

"We're almost there. That's Galuna island." Bobo said as the island was within sight.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked at the island slightly awed while Ren was still napping.

"What is that light on the mountain?" Lucy asked as she could see a bright light on the top of the mountain.

She looked to Bobo, only for him to vanish.

"What the?! Where did he go?!" Lucy asked in alarm as she stood up, causing a still sleeping Ren to hit the floor.

"Did he fall out?" Gray asked in confusion.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy said in alarm.

"Uh, what's that sound?" Lucy asked in confusion as they began hearing a strange sound.

Gray looks back and his face adopts an expression of alarm, "Uh, Lucy!"

The Celestial wizard looks back before screaming, "AHH! TSUNAMI!"

"Now don't panic! Just hold on!" Gray said alert.

"Happy! Can't you grab onto the boat and fly?!" Lucy asked in concern.

"I'm not strong enough!" Happy shouted before the tsunami struck the boat.

* * *

 **Island Beach**

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she regained consciousness to see that she and the others were on the beach with Happy's head in the sand, Gray laying face first in the sand, Natsu hunched over, and Ren lying on his back.

Soon everyone was awake once again.

"Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu said in excitement.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore." Lucy added.

"Well, I wouldn't call it lucky." Gray added his two cents.

Ren however seemed to just yawn. "That was a nice nap." He stretched his body.

"And you wake up only now after we get shipwrecked?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, when did we get shipwrecked?" The Saiyan asked innocently confused.

"A few hours ago." Lucy answered.

"Oh…" Ren blinked once then grinned. "Awesome."

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought us here?" The blonde girl wondered aloud. "Right after he told us about the curse, he vanished."

Ren yawned. "He probably sunk into the cold, dark depths of the sea."

"How could he have sunk that quickly without a sound? He just vanished seconds before the tsunami even came." Happy pointed out.

"I'm starting to get hungry. Should cat be on the menu?" The Saiyan looked at the blue feline almost predatorily.

"Save me Natsu!" Happy shouted as he hid behind the pink haired dragon slayer.

"That's what I thought, cat." Ren smirked with folded arms.

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" Natsu said enthusiastically with his arms swinging up and down.

"Aye!" Happy shouted cheerfully.

"Hopefully, we find a village with some food." The Time Patroller grinned.

"We've been here thirty seconds and already you've forgotten the mission?" Lucy asked mostly to Natsu and Happy.

Ren tilted his head in confusion. "What's the mission again?"

Lucy takes out the request saying, "Apparently there's only one village on this island and the village chief was originally the one who put in the request. I guess we need to find him."

"It shouldn't be too hard. We just gotta find an old dude in robes with a walking stick." Ren grinned like a goofball.

"Not so fast." Gray said as he stood up.

"Give it up Gray. You can't take us back to the guild now that the boats been destroyed." Natsu pointed to the wreckage of the boat.

"You're right. I'm coming with you." Gray said catching most of them by surprise.

"Whoa, seriously?" The Saiyan looked at the ice wizard with wide eyes.

"There's no way I'm letting the three of you clowns reach S-class before I do. And if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long." Gray said with a smile.

This caused everyone to smile before Gray said, "Let's go."

This caused everyone to cheer in agreement.

"Yeah! Food awaits us!" Ren cheered happily.

Hours later night fell.

"Well, we found the village, now what?" Gray asked as they all stood in front of a giant wood gave with a 'Keep out' sign in big bold letters on the gate.

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out they mean it." Natsu said as he looked at the gate.

"Anyone home? We came to help you!" Lucy shouted, only to be met with silence.

"Let's bust in!" Natsu said with an evil grin.

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted as she glared at Natsu.

Ren already had a ball of ki ready in his hand. "Must have food!" A dark gleam in his eyes as he grinned with Natsu.

"Who goes there?" Someone from on top of the gate asked.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail. Responding to your request." Lucy answered back proudly.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!" The person asked.

"Uh, well…" Lucy didn't get the chance to finish as Gray said, "Sorry, it was probably a mix up with the paperwork!"

"Then let me see your emblems! Right now!" The same person shouted.

They did as asked before the gate began to open.

"It's like we're entering a monster's mouth!" Happy said.

"Are you trying to freak me out!" Lucy asked.

"Look at the bright side, Lucy," Ren chipped in. "We're inside. We do this, a whole lot of money awaits us."

"I'm Moka, the village chief. On behalf of everyone here, I welcome you." Said a cloaked man…among everyone who was wearing cloaks, hiding all of their features.

"Pleasantries asides, there's something you need to see." Moka said as he and the entire village remove their cloaks to reveal a surprise that shocked even the Saiyan.

Each villager had a single demonic appendage, a foot, hand, arm, horns, even a tail.

"Wow, and I thought Janemba had a freaky appearance." Ren scratched the back of his head.

"It's just like what happened with the boat guy." Gray said as he looked at the villagers.

"Yeah." Lucy said lightly.

"Oh, wow your sideburns!" Natsu shouted, ignoring the village chiefs demonic arm and focused on his extremely long sideburns.

"Not that! I was trying to show you my arm!" Moka said as he waved his demonic right arm. "Everyone on this island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sure they couldn't be that bad." The Saiyan laughed it off.

"Please excuse me for asking but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some infectious disease." Gray said to the chief.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man, but they all agree that no such disease exists. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell. Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Hotting it to glow like as beautifully as the moon itself. However several years ago the moon's color began to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island." Explained the village chief.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked.

"It's coming out from behind the clouds!" Happy said in concern.

And he was right, a purple cloud was coming.

"Oh wow, it really is purple." Lucy said frightened.

"Man that's creepy looking." Gray said slightly unnerved.

"Stay back. The change is about to begin." Moka said and like he said, the entire village began to transform.

"Whoa! What the?!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"They're changing!" Gray said in alarm.

"Yeah, I see that!" Lucy shouted.

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asked in concern.

Ren scratched the back of his head, not really understanding the problem. "Maybe the moon is having a tantrum?" He suggested.

"Are you for real?" Lucy asked as she glared at the Saiyan.

Said Saiyan shrinked back a bit, slightly afraid of the blonde's glare. "Uh, I'll shut up now."

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Said a now demonic looking Moka.

"It's okay, I'm just completely confused." Said Gray.

"You poor people." Said a concerned Lucy.

"Oh man, you guys look so cool!" Natsu shouted causing everyone to be dumbfounded.

"Meh, I've seen uglier." Ren shrugged.

"...Huh?!" The villagers said, mostly to Natsu while Lucy glares at Ren.

"Besides, in my experience, your appearance doesn't bother me one bit." The Saiyan casually grinned with his hands behind his head.

"It's awesome! You've got horns and stuff! Oh man I'm so jealous!" Natsu said cheerfully while everyone was still dumbfounded.

"He thinks we're cool?"

"No one has said that to us before."

"Natsu, Ren! You're being insensitive! They don't want to look like this!" Lucy said as she glared at the two.

"Seriously? Oh my bad. I guess we should help them out." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"That is why we're here." Happy pointed out.

"Get a clue man." Gray muttered.

"Anyway, as you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face to the sky, everyone takes on a horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse then what could it be?" Moka said with the villagers showing their despair. "We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However there are some poor souls who could not transform back to their human forms for they have lost their minds. The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness. We've no choice but to put them to death." Moka explained sadly.

"But they might change back to normal some day!" Natsu said horrified.

"If we wait for that to happen the monsters would surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them but they always broke free. It's no use. Once it takes fold there is no way of saving them." Moka said as he cries, holding a picture.

"I should know. I was forced to kill my very own son." Moka said as he showed the picture, of the boat man who brought them to the island.

"That's the guy from the boat! But we just saw him yesterday he-" Lucy was shushed by Gray who said, "Now I understand why he disappeared like that. He's dead but his soul can't find peace."

Lucy's eyes widen in horror as she thought, _'A ghost?!'_

"There's no such thing as ghosts." The Saiyan deadpanned then realized something. "Well, actually there was this one time that Gotenks actually burped up a couple ghost versions of himself to blow up enemies."

"Aren't you from another dimension?" Happy pointed out.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to eat you." Ren playfully warned.

Happy just remained quiet with fear.

"Please lift this curse off our island! If this goes on much longer we all may forfeit to do it! We'll die!" Moka said in despair.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Natsu said, causing Moka to raise his head.

"We can fix this. I promise." Natsu said to everyone.

"There's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted." Moka said before he looked to the sky and said, "The moon… The moon must be wiped from the sky!"

"That simple? Okay." Ren aimed his palm at the moon, charging an energy blast to destroy it completely.

"Whoa!" Both Lucy and Gray shouted as they pulled his arm away, sending a blast of energy into the sky and away from the moon.

"Lets not go that far yet!" Lucy shouted at the Saiyan.

Ren pouted. "Spoiled sport."

* * *

 **Later That Night**

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy said as he looked at the moon.

"Hurry up and close the window! You heard what the chief said: we've got to stay out of the moonlight. You may not care but I don't want to turn into some freaky monster!" Lucy said as she looked through her drawer.

"Oh relax, I bet you'd still look pretty even as a monster." Ren reassured the blonde.

"Uh…" Lucy just blushed as she could not come up with the right words.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to do now?" The Time Patroller questioned, placing his hands behind his head lazily.

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said as he laid back in a chair.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"I wonder how many punches it will take? You think I can handle it?" Natsu asked, thinking with his fists instead of his head.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Don't be stupid man." Gray said as he looked at Natsu like he was stupid.

"Natsu, there's not a wizard alive who can do that." Lucy sighed.

"I could." Ren threw in his two cents.

"Right but let's leave you as plan D." Natsu said.

The Saiyan gave the pink-haired boy a thumbs up then brought out a turkey leg and started munching on it.

"Anyway that's the job we've been hired to do isn't it? We can't just accept a job and then back out. It would just make Fairy Tail look bad." Natsu said.

"What they're asking can't be done! How do you think your going to the moon anyway?" Gray asked.

"With Happy." Natsu said, causing Happy to say with a deadpan expression, "I don't think so."

"Okay we can't destroy the moon. But if we do some investigating we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." Lucy said before a shirt collides with her side, causing her to look to see Gray in only his underwear taking a sock off.

"You kids can do what you want but after the day I've had I need some shut eye." Gray said tossing his sock away.

"Please don't take off any more." Lucy whispered.

"Okay our investigation starts first thing tomorrow morning! I'm hitting the sack." Natsu said before he and Happy fall face first into a bed.

"Me too!" Happy said with his voice muffled by the bed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gray said as he falls into a bed.

"Okay, I'm pretty sleepy too. Good night." Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"Good night, guys." Ren grinned, patting the blonde's head as he moved to the door. "I'm gonna go out and train for a bit."

A few hours later, Ren returns to find both Natsu and Gray snoring very loudly.

Suddenly Lucy sits up wide awake, "So loud! How am I supposed to sleep when the beast and the perv keep snoring?!" Lucy asked to no one.

"I could always knock their mouths shut for you." The monkey-tailed boy suggested.

"Please do." Lucy begged as she covered her ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound.

The Saiyan reached behind his back and brought out two comically large corks which he uses to stuff both Natsu and Gray's mouths closed. "The job is done, milady." Ren grinned widely, bowing politely at Lucy like a gentleman as his mother once taught him.

"Thank you." Lucy said with a smile as she finally was able to sleep.

"No problem." The Saiyan nodded, removing his jacket, shirt, and cape then finally his boots as he climbed into his own bed to rest.

* * *

 **Morning**

"GAH! Why was there a cork in my mouth?!" Natsu shouted after getting the cork out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it felt like my jaw was being ripped off!" Gray shouted after throwing away the cork that he took out of his mouth.

"Shut up or I'll blast you both to the sea." Ren grumbled, obviously not a morning person.

"Aye…" Both wizards moaned as they all got ready before they were out the village.

"Stop whining and let's go!" Lucy said full of energy before she summoned a Celestial Spirit in the shape of a clock…and climbed inside.

"What the hell!?" Ren exclaimed, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping at what the blonde girl just did. "Lucy, what are you doing?!"

"She does this whenever we travel. Get used to it." Natsu and Happy said in sync while Gray just nods his head in agreement.

"Right…" A sweatdrop materializing behind the Saiyan's head. "I'll keep that in mind." And he thought his world was strange; this one was filled with weird things.

Hours later they were walking down a path talking.

"You think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked.

"Well we don't have much of a choice. The village might think the moon's cursed but everyone else likes it. And destroying it might mess things up." Said Gray.

"You're right! If we didn't have the moon the tides would go crazy and at night the sky would be pitch black!" Natsu said in alarm.

"Without it, salmon could go extinct and they're my favorite fish!" Happy said in concern.

"Too bad you don't have any Dragon Balls. I could've always wished it back if I did destroy it." Ren stated with his hands behind his head in a lax manner.

"Do you have them with you? She asked curiously." Horologium said as Lucy could not be heard.

"Nope." The monkey-tailed boy replied with a grin.

"And if you don't have them how can you even find them? Aren't you from a different dimension?" Happy asked in confusion.

"Why do you think I said it was a shame that your dimension didn't have any Dragon Balls?" Ren looked at the feline.

"And do you even have a way to get back to your world?" Gray asked.

A solemn expression appeared on the Saiyan's face. "No…"

"Guys we need to be quiet. We don't know what is out here. The lady demands impatiently." Horologium said.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu said to Lucy.

"He's right. You just summon your spirits lazy?" Gray asked.

"Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared. She says nervously." Horologium said as Lucy looked scared.

"So, we're out here and you don't see us turning into monsters." Ren deadpanned. "Plus, you'll get fat if you just let your spirits carry you."

"This is awesome! S-class quests rule!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, I bet I could freeze that stupid curse." Gray said.

"You guys are idiots. She retorts disparaging." Horologium said.

"Aye." Happy said.

Soon the ground began shaking, causing everyone to stop as Natsu, Gray, and Ren look back. Only for their faces to have looks of surprise as they see a giant figure behind them.

"Whoa! What the?!" Natsu shouted.

"It's huge!" Gray shouted as well.

"What are you waiting for!? Beat it up you guys!" She yells frantically.

Suddenly the being stands straight, breathing in.

" **Ice Make: Shield!** " Gray shouted as he creates a shield between the wizards and Saiyan and the creature as a cloud began covering all around them, despite the shield.

"GAH!" All three shouted in disgust.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Lucy asked before she looked down to see Happy inside with her, "Did you seriously just sneaked inside here?"

"Aye, answers the little blue ca-" the clock didn't get a chance to finish as he began coughing before he returns to the Celestial spirit world.

"Stinky!" Both Lucy and Happy shout in disgust.

Soon the creature starts laughing and reveals itself to be a giant rat wearing what looked like a maids dress.

"It's a rat!" Lucy shouted in concern.

"Come on Natsu, Ren! Get up!" Gray shouted to the unconscious Dragon Slayer and Saiyan.

"The smell knocked them out." Happy said.

Suddenly both Natsu and Ren stand up and they all start running away from the rat.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted before they began dodging the breath attacks while Ren just flew up.

" **Ice Make: Floor!** " Gray shouted as he slammed his hands down and froze the ground.

The rat trips and is rendered unconscious by that.

"You should have done that in the first place!" Natsu said to Gray.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray growled at Natsu.

"Look, there's a building over there! We should hide while we still have the chance." Lucy said before she looked to see Gray, Natsu, and Ren punching and kicking the rat.

"We should kick its butt while we still have the chance!" Natsu, Gray, and Ren shouted.

"Give me a break." Lucy muttered.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Moon Temple**

"This place is massive." Lucy said in awe.

"Yeah, and it's falling apart." Natsu said seeing the debris.

"I wonder how old it is." Gray muttered.

"Maybe it has treasure!" Ren exclaimed excitedly at the prospect of finding lost gold or jewels.

"Hey what's that?" Natsu asked, gesturing to symbols of moons.

"They're moons. It makes sense, Galuna used to be called the island of the moon." Gray explained.

"A moon island, a moon curse, and weird moon symbols? You've got to wonder what it all means." Lucy said in curiosity.

Ren stared at the symbols intently. For some reason, a primal feeling in his chest started to build up but he shook it off.

"Man this place is a wreck. This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on." Natsu said as he began stomping on the ground a few feet away.

"Well don't go stomping on it!" Lucy said only it was too late as Natsu's foot smashed through the ground.

Suddenly the ground under their very feet crumbles and they all fall down.

"Natsu you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray shouted as they fell.

The Saiyan of the group quickly grabbed Lucy in a bridal carry. "Gray, grab a hold of me! Happy, get Natsu!" He ordered.

But it was too late as Gray, Natsu, and Happy smashed into solid ground while Ren and Lucy floated down.

And three of them were covered in rocks.

A few seconds later Natsu's head pops out from the pile and looks around.

"Hey! Is everyone okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'd have been better if you hadn't knocked off the floor!" Lucy said with a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Here's a thought! Maybe if you'd think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" Gray shouted as he got up.

"Shut up!" Ren shouted with a death glare. "Listen."

They were met with nothing but silence.

"I don't hear anything." Natsu said before he looks excited, "And wow it's a secret cave!"

Natsu begins running down a path waving his arms around, "This is so cool, let's check it out!"

"Would you quit running around like a crazy person!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Do you ever deal with people like that?" Lucy asked as she was set back to to her feet.

"In my case, yes. My teacher, Son Goku and his youngest son, Son Goten. They tended to be troublemakers ignorant of their own actions at times." Ren replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Must have been annoying." Lucy said with a sigh.

The Saiyan sighed. "Trust me, it was. They were both so childish."

Natsu turns a corner that had a cold mist on the ground before he froze in place.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she turned the corner.

"What? Is something wrong?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked as he points…to a giant demonic monster frozen in ice.

Lucy and Happy had a look of surprise while Gray had a look of horror and recognition.

"That's impossible… That's Deliora!" Gray said horrified, "But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

"Deli-who now?" Ren blinked in confusion.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked equally confused.

"There's no…no way." Gray said as horror slowly took control.

"Gray, please. Try to calm down." Lucy said in concern which seemed to work.

"Now can you tell us about it?" Lucy asked.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Gray said with anger.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu said in confusion.

"De-struction." Happy corrected.

"But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!" Gray said in alarm.

Soon they began hearing footsteps coming towards them.

"We need to hide." Lucy said in alarm.

Ren scooped up Lucy into his arms. "Not a problem! I'll fly us above to hide our presence!"

"Or we could hide behind those rocks." She said with a blush as she pointed to a large stack of rocks which would be easy to hide them.

"That too!" The Saiyan sprinted off behind the rocks still carrying the blonde in his arms.

"The voices seem to come from down here." Said a guy who had long spiky blue hair while walking next to him was a guy who almost looked like he had a dog face with ears on top of his head.

"I hate being awake during the day. So Toby were you exposed to the Moon Drip? You've got the pointy ears." Said the blue haired man.

"I already told you, they are a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby shouted and for some reason it sounded like there was some barks as well.

"Lighten up, I was only teasing you." The blue haired guy said.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby mumbled.

"The Moon Drip? Could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy mumbled.

Suddenly a new person came in with this one being a red haired woman.

"Yuka, Toby, something terrible has happened." Said the woman.

"What is it Sherry?" Yuka asked while Toby just waved.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad." Sherry answered.

"Your moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby shouted in annoyance.

"She's not a rat! She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is, love." Sherry said with that last part somehow echoing.

"I don't know who these guys are but they're a bunch of weirdos. Especially the chick with the pet rat." Lucy whispered.

"Judging by the scent I picked off from them, they aren't from the island." Natsu whispered.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy said as he popped up next to Natsu.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked.

"And it's almost time to start collecting moonlight again. Oh this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light." Sherry said to her companions.

"Agreed." Yuka said with a creepy smile.

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them, love." Sherry said with the last word echoing again.

"You're talking about death right?" Toby sweatdropped before they hear a noise.

"What was that?" Sherry asked alert.

"Over there!" Yuka said before they all ran away.

"Nice job cat." Lucy congratulated the floating blue cat.

"Aye." Happy said with a smile.

"Come on, we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu complained.

"Not yet, we've got to do some investigating." Lucy said.

"But they know we're here." Ren pointed out.

"Man, this job just gets more and more complicated." Natsu muttered.

"Right, like who is this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy asked.

"Deliora, I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell were they able to find it?" Gray said looking at the frozen demon.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"It was sealed away, inside a glacier on the northern continent. A decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Isvar. Countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away." Gray answered as he had a flashback of the demon.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse but I do know that it doesn't belong here." Gray growled as he clenched his hands into fists and a cold mist began forming around the fists as did some bits of ice.

"This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is! If they tarnish my master's legacy, they are gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray growls with pure rage evident on his face.

"Actually, you human trash, you're the ones who will regret the day you were born." A familiar voice caused Ren's eyes to widen.

"That voice…" The Saiyan looked up and found a middle-aged man dressed in black, white, and brown armor unlike anything the Fairy Tail wizards have seen but Ren knew exactly what it was. There was also a brown fuzzy 'belt' wrapped around his waist with a scouter placed over his left eye. "Raditz!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Natsu asked.

"A Saiyan just like me as well as Goku's older brother." Ren replied then grinned. "But not to worry, he's the weakest opponent you'll ever face and should be relatively easy to beat."

A flash of red gleamed Raditz's eyes. "Sorry, but all of that is different now." A familiar dark purple aura shrouded the evil Saiyan's form.

"Is this normal for you?" Lucy asked scared out of her mind.

"It should be but…" Ren's eyes narrowed. "Even when he gained this dark power, he was still pretty weak. Now, he's almost at the same level as me!"

"And that's new?" Gray asked.

Before Ren answered, he quickly shoved his friends out of the way just as a violet-colored blast of energy slammed into the Saiyan's chest. He released a cry of pain as he crashed against the temple walls, a cloud of dust shrouding his form.

Raditz had an evil smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" His hand was raised, signaling that he had been the one that blasted Ren.

"You bastard! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted as he sent a stream of fire at Raditz.

However, the evil Saiyan clapped his hands forward, releasing a shockwave that dissipated the Dragonslayer's flames. "Pathetic." Two balls of red energy formed in Raditz's palms. **"Double Sunday!"** He fired two ki blasts at Natsu.

"Yikes!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew down and picked him up, saving him from the ki blasts.

He failed to realize Raditz appearing behind him in a burst of speed then drove his knee directly into Natsu's back.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted as he crashed into the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in concern.

Bad luck for her since her shouting attracted the attention of the long-haired Saiyan. "Well, well, you seem like fine breeding material for a human." He smirked evilly, appearing before the blonde in an instant. "Such a shame I have to harm this pretty face." He forcibly grabbed a hold of Lucy's chin.

Lucy was frozen in terror as her eyes looked at him.

"Get your damn hands off her!" The familiar voice of Ren snarled then a fist impacted Raditz across his cheekbone, sending him slamming back-first against the giant demon ice sculpture.

Lucy looked beside her to see her Saiyan friend but shrinked back when her eyes noticed the dark, almost cold rage on his face.

"R-Ren?" Lucy said still scared.

The evil Saiyan removed himself from his human-sized dent and smirked at his fellow warrior. "What's this? Protecting your woman?" He taunted. "How adorable."

"If you touch her again…" Ren spoke lowly, his crimson eyes once filled with warmth now filled with nothing but a merciless killing intent. "I will vaporize you to ashes."

"Ren." Lucy muttered in concern.

"Damn that hurt!" Natsu growled as he stood up with Happy sliding off his back.

"Heh, I already made enough noise as is." Raditz stated as he floated up to the opening in the ceiling. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about the other wizards here. Make no mistake my fellow Saiyan; we will finish what we started and that woman will be the prize." With nothing left to say, he flew out of the ceiling, laughing sinisterly like the villain he was.

"We need to go!" Natsu shouted as he picked up Happy and began running.

"Gray, let's go." Ren told the ice wizard as he lifted Lucy up into his arms and took off after the pinkette.

The ice wizard stole one last glance at the frozen form of Deliora before following after his guildmates.

One thing was for sure, this was far from over…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. If you have any questions or concerns, leave them in the review box or PM it to me. Also, apologies for the late commission, been busy with other things that I'd rather not go into detail about.**

 **Next chapter, the Fairy Tail gang is now caught up in a sinister plot. One which Ren faces off against Raditz in a grand battle. Along the way, Gray tells his tale of how he learned magic and how Deliora was defeated. Not only that but a certain redhead is on her way to dish out punishment…**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **Thank you to all who have been my loyal followers since Day One. You are all what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Galuna Island! Part 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saiyan of Fairy Tail. If you still wish to add a character in this story such as a Time Patroller then please be descriptive on your OC, their clothing, and don't forget their techniques. Also, if you have a suggestion for a pairing for Ren, I'm all ears.**

 **In this chapter, epic fights shall break out; secrets will be revealed and painful punishments will be dished out! Welcome to Part Two of the Galuna Arc!**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Red-eyed Saiyan of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Galuna Island! Part 2: Moon Drip and SSJ Raditz

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked as he points…to a giant demonic monster frozen in ice._

 _Lucy and Happy had a look of surprise while Gray had a look of horror and recognition._

" _That's impossible… That's Deliora!" Gray said horrified, "But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!"_

" _Deli-who now?" Ren blinked in confusion._

" _You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked equally confused._

" _There's no…no way." Gray said as horror slowly took control._

" _Gray, please. Try to calm down." Lucy said in concern which seemed to work._

" _Now can you tell us about it?" Lucy asked._

" _It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Gray said with anger._

" _Demon of Construction?" Natsu said in confusion._

" _De-struction." Happy corrected._

" _But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!" Gray said in alarm._

 _Soon they began hearing footsteps coming towards them._

" _We need to hide." Lucy said in alarm._

 _Ren scooped up Lucy into his arms. "Not a problem! I'll fly us above to hide our presence!"_

" _Or we could hide behind those rocks." She said with a blush as she pointed to a large stack of rocks which would be easy to hide them._

" _That too!" The Saiyan sprinted off behind the rocks still carrying the blonde in his arms._

" _The voices seem to come from down here." Said a guy who had long spiky blue hair while walking next to him was a guy who almost looked like he had a dog face with ears on top of his head._

" _I hate being awake during the day. So Toby were you exposed to the Moon Drip? You've got the pointy ears." Said the blue haired man._

" _I already told you, they are a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby shouted and for some reason it sounded like there was some barks as well._

" _Lighten up, I was only teasing you." The blue haired guy said._

" _You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby mumbled._

" _The Moon Drip? Could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy mumbled._

 _Suddenly a new person came in with this one being a red haired woman._

" _Yuka, Toby, something terrible has happened." Said the woman._

" _What is it Sherry?" Yuka asked while Toby just waved._

" _It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad." Sherry answered._

" _Your moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby shouted in annoyance._

" _She's not a rat! She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is, love." Sherry said with that last part somehow echoing._

" _I don't know who these guys are but they're a bunch of weirdos. Especially the chick with the pet rat." Lucy whispered._

" _Judging by the scent I picked off from them, they aren't from the island." Natsu whispered._

" _And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy said as he popped up next to Natsu._

" _Intruders you say?" Yuka asked._

" _And it's almost time to start collecting moonlight again. Oh this makes me so sad. This news will displease the Cold Emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light." Sherry said to her companions._

" _Agreed." Yuka said with a creepy smile._

" _Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them, love." Sherry said with the last word echoing again._

" _You're talking about death right?" Toby sweatdropped before they hear a noise._

" _What was that?" Sherry asked alert._

" _Over there!" Yuka said before they all ran away._

" _Nice job cat." Lucy congratulated the floating blue cat._

" _Aye." Happy said with a smile._

" _Come on, we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu complained._

" _Not yet, we've got to do some investigating." Lucy said._

" _But they know we're here." Ren pointed out._

" _Man, this job just gets more and more complicated." Natsu muttered._

" _Right, like who is this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy asked._

" _Deliora, I still don't understand what anyone would want with it. And how the hell were they able to find it?" Gray said looking at the frozen demon._

" _Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked in curiosity._

" _It was sealed away, inside a glacier on the northern continent. A decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Isvar. Countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away." Gray answered as he had a flashback of the demon._

" _I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse but I do know that it doesn't belong here." Gray growled as he clenched his hands into fists and a cold mist began forming around the fists as did some bits of ice._

" _This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is! If they tarnish my master's legacy, they are gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray growls with pure rage evident on his face._

" _Actually, you human trash, you're the ones who will regret the day you were born." A familiar voice caused Ren's eyes to widen._

" _That voice…" The Saiyan looked up and found a middle-aged man dressed in black, white, and brown armor unlike anything the Fairy Tail wizards have seen but Ren knew exactly what it was. There was also a brown fuzzy 'belt' wrapped around his waist with a scouter placed over his left eye. "Raditz!"_

" _Who the hell is this guy?" Natsu asked._

" _A Saiyan just like me as well as Goku's older brother." Ren replied then grinned. "But not to worry, he's the weakest opponent you'll ever face and should be relatively easy to beat."_

 _A flash of red gleamed Raditz's eyes. "Sorry, but all of that is different now." A familiar dark purple aura shrouded the evil Saiyan's form._

" _Is this normal for you?" Lucy asked scared out of her mind._

" _It should be but…" Ren's eyes narrowed. "Even when he gained this dark power, he was still pretty weak. Now, he's almost at the same level as me!"_

" _And that's new?" Gray asked._

 _Before Ren answered, he quickly shoved his friends out of the way just as a violet-colored blast of energy slammed into the Saiyan's chest. He released a cry of pain as he crashed against the temple walls, a cloud of dust shrouding his form._

 _Raditz had an evil smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" His hand was raised, signaling that he had been the one that blasted Ren._

" _You bastard!_ _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_ _!" Natsu shouted as he sent a stream of fire at Raditz._

 _However, the evil Saiyan clapped his hands forward, releasing a shockwave that dissipated the Dragonslayer's flames. "Pathetic." Two balls of red energy formed in Raditz's palms._ _ **"Double Sunday!"**_ _He fired two ki blasts at Natsu._

" _Yikes!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew down and picked him up, saving him from the ki blasts._

 _He failed to realize Raditz appearing behind him in a burst of speed then drove his knee directly into Natsu's back._

" _GAH!" Natsu shouted as he crashed into the ground._

" _Natsu!" Lucy shouted in concern._

 _Bad luck for her since her shouting attracted the attention of the long-haired Saiyan. "Well, well, you seem like fine breeding material for a human." He smirked evilly, appearing before the blonde in an instant. "Such a shame I have to harm this pretty face." He forcibly grabbed a hold of Lucy's chin._

 _Lucy was frozen in terror as her eyes looked at him._

" _Get your damn hands off her!" The familiar voice of Ren snarled then a fist impacted Raditz across his cheekbone, sending him slamming back-first against the giant demon ice sculpture._

 _Lucy looked beside her to see her Saiyan friend but shrinked back when her eyes noticed the dark, almost cold rage on his face._

" _R-Ren?" Lucy said still scared._

 _The evil Saiyan removed himself from his human-sized dent and smirked at his fellow warrior. "What's this? Protecting your woman?" He taunted. "How adorable."_

" _If you touch her again…" Ren spoke lowly, his crimson eyes once filled with warmth now filled with nothing but a merciless killing intent. "I will vaporize you to ashes."_

" _Ren." Lucy muttered in concern._

" _Damn that hurt!" Natsu growled as he stood up with Happy sliding off his back._

" _Heh, I already made enough noise as is." Raditz stated as he floated up to the opening in the ceiling. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about the other wizards here. Make no mistake my fellow Saiyan; we will finish what we started and that woman will be the prize." With nothing left to say, he flew out of the ceiling, laughing sinisterly like the villain he was._

" _We need to go!" Natsu shouted as he picked up Happy and began running._

" _Gray, let's go." Ren told the ice wizard as he lifted Lucy up into his arms and took off after the pinkette._

 _The ice wizard stole one last glance at the frozen form of Deliora before following after his guildmates._

 _One thing was for sure, this was far from over…_

* * *

 **(Begin CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA by Kageyama Hironobu)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to show brief looks of Ren's Time Patroller clothes before he punches the camera with a grin as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show outer space with the sun and a few planets as well behind the title_

 **(Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away))** _The Dragon Balls fly through space before landing on Earth before it changes to show Ren flying through the sky as the Z Fighters pass by him_

 **(Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama)** _Images of Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear beside Ren as the Saiyan grins and boosts forward with a blue aura surrounding him_

 **(Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte))** _Shows Ren flying by Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku as the fighters boost upward towards the sky with the sun blocking their forms to the camera_

 **(Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru)** _Cuts to Ren fighting against a Namekian Time Patroller at the World Tournament Stage before the two fire off a ki blast that engulfs the screen_

 **(Toketa koori no naka ni)** _The setting changes to reveal Towa & Mira with the demoness having a smirk while the android crossed his arms with a frown on his face_

 **(Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne)** _Shows the various Dragonball Z villains encased in a dark purple aura with glowing red eyes while a shadowed figure stands behind Towa & Mira with glowing red eyes and a devious smirk on their face_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen cuts to show the Fairy Tail Guild and the Z Fighters charging forward with battle cries_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Natsu punching various soldiers with his fist covered in flames while Krillin and Yamcha bash away soldiers from Frieza's army_

 **(Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa)** _Shows Gray freezing a group of Saibamen while Lucy summons Taurus to knock them away as Piccolo blasts soldiers with his Special Beam Cannon before cutting to Erza, Vegeta, and Gohan dealing with the Ginyu Force then shifting to reveal the gathered group facing off against the Villainous Mode fighters_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Ren transform into Super Saiyans_

 **(Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo)** _Ren flies toward Mira as the two clash with each other with fast punches and kicks before the android fires a red energy wave at the Saiyan which he responded by firing a Kamehameha wave with the two attacks colliding into an explosion_

 **(Sawagu Genki-Dama)** _Shows Gohan fighting Cell, Vegeta fighting Kid Buu, Gotenks fighting Frieza, and Goku fighting Broly_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Natsu use his Fire Dragon Roar, Gray using his Ice-Make Magic, and Erza using her Black Wing Armor_

 **(Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru)** _Shows Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form punching Great Ape Baby Vegeta, knocking him down before it cuts to Hirudegarn knocking Ren, Goku, and the other Saiyans with a swing of its large arms as the camera shifts to show Ren standing up along with the other Saiyans_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Ren releasing a mighty roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan 3_

 **(Egao urutora Z de)** _Shows Ren along with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form as the two fly towards the large monster_

 **(Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai -Sparking!)** _The two deliver powerful punches to Hirudegarn before Goku attacks with his Dragon Fist and Ren attacks with his Super Kamehameha with both moves piercing through the monster's chest and causing a large explosion_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera cuts to Ren looking back to see the shadowed figure power up while he grins and gets into his martial arts stance before the two fly towards each other in a fierce clash before the screen pauses to reveal Ren in his Super Saiyan 4 form with the shadowed figure preparing a purple energy wave_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Galuna Island - Moon Temple**

"That was too close." Gray said as he leans against a wall.

Ren sets Lucy back down on her feet. "Yeah, there was something about Raditz that was definitely different." He remarked.

"Hey, isn't that Deliora?" Happy asked as he pointed down at the frozen demon.

The rest of the gang glanced down at the glacier, the Demon of Destruction still inside its icy prison.

"You think if I blast it with a Final Flash, it would go boom?" Ren suggested, staring down at the frozen beast.

"Wait, Gray are we even sure this is the same demon?" Lucy.

"Yeah that's a good question. Is this the same demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"There's no doubt about it." Gray said.

"I wonder why it was brought here from the northern continent." Happy said.

"You don't think this demon is the cause for the curse do you?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. It may be enclosed in ice but that thing is still alive." Gray said with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sweet! Give me a go at it! I ain't afraid of some stupid demon!" Natsu shouted as he began swinging his right arm.

"You know brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem Natsu." Lucy said.

"A little fire oughta do the trick!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

The Saiyan of the group shoved the firebreather out of the way. "Please, I'm strong enough to blast anything to pieces. I'd only need to use my Big Bang Attack to utterly destroy Deliora and the ice." He brought up his palm, a small blue ball of energy forming as it grew each second. " **Big Bang-!** "

He never got to finish as Gray sucker punched him, sending him to the ground.

"Gray just punched Ren!" Happy shouted in surprise.

"Well this is a first." Lucy muttered.

"Ow! What the hell, man!" Ren shouted irritably at the ice wizard, holding his swollen cheek. "Why'd you have to go and punch me in the face?!"

"I don't want you or your powers anywhere near it!" Gray growled with his face expressing how much anger he held in.

"Uh, sure no problem." The Saiyan could only blink in shock, massaging his swollen left cheek.

"If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there's no way we'll be able to stop it." Gray said as he looked down at the demon.

"Come on, do you think a huge chunk of ice will be that easy to melt?" Natsu asked as he stood next to Ren.

"To be fair, this is magic ice from the looks of it so...anything is possible." The red-eyed Saiyan shrugged.

"No." Gray said after a moment of silence.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Hey, Ren's the one who got hit for no reason! Watch your temper man!" Natsu shouted.

Happy slides up next to him saying, "You're one to talk."

"Years ago, my master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon. Enclosing it in ice that can't be melted. It's so strong that even the most powerful flame wizards can't break it. If they knew it can't be melted then why did they bring it here." Gray said.

"Well maybe they didn't know. They may have brought it here to melt it somehow." Lucy said causing Gray to glare at her saying "But why would they do that?!"

"Um, I have no idea." Lucy said scared.

"I just don't get it. Who would bring Deliora here and why?" Gray asked.

"We need answers. Let's go find those guys." Natsu said gesturing down the tunnel.

"Yeah." Lucy said nodding her head.

"I second that!" Ren grinned, slamming his fist into his open palm.

"No! We're going to stay here and wait." Gray said to them.

"For what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out." Gray answered.

Soon Natsu slid comically next to him saying, "The moon?! But it's the middle of the afternoon! Forget that! If I have wait out here all day I'll die of boredom."

"Gray, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Does it have something related to the giant demon popsicle here?" Ren gestured to Deliora trapped in the Iced Shell.

"I have a feeling the curse on the island and this demon are somehow connected to it. And I heard those guys say something able collecting moon light." Gray said.

"I heard that too. I guess waiting is the only way we're going to find out what's going on." Lucy agreed.

"I'm not waiting that long! We've got work to do!" Natsu shouted only for a split second later go be on his back happily sleeping.

"Lazy bum." Ren deadpanned.

"Well that was fast." Lucy muttered.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"Must be nice. He doesn't have to worry about anything other than eating, fighting, and sleeping." Lucy said as Natsu snores.

"Aye, that's Natsu for you." Happy said.

"Huh, he's just like me!" The Saiyan grinned widely.

"I gotta admit I'm a little jealous." Lucy said before she looked to see Gray sitting on a rock close to the demon.

Ren glanced at his blonde friend then at the ice wizard. "What's eating him?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Lucy admitted before leaning against a rock, "Ugh, I know I agreed to it but waiting is so boring."

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"Oh I know!" Lucy said before she pulled out a silver key, "Open Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!"

Soon after casting the spell a woman in a blue dress with heart symbols sewed on the fabric while carrying a harp on her back appears.

"Huh? What's this one supposed to do?" Ren's mouth started to salivate. "Does she have any food on her?"

"Oh wow! I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" Lyra said joyfully.

"Hey Lyra." Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey, how come you never call me anymore? I would love to help you out. But you ignore me, meanie." Lyra said childishly.

"Meanie huh? You were the one who told me you were only available three days a month." Lucy pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

"Great, another weirdo." Happy muttered.

"So what would you like me to sing? Any requests?" Lyra asked.

"Nope, whatever you want." Lucy said.

"Do you know any songs about fish?" Happy asked.

"Kay, I've got a song I think your gonna love Lucy!" Lyra said cheerfully.

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well Mira's a singer too you know. And she sings about fish for me." Happy said.

Ren blinked a few times. "So...no food?"

"No." Lucy replied.

"Ahh…" The Saiyan whined.

Soon Lyra began playing her instrument as Lucy, Happy, and Ren felt at ease from the music and her singing voice.

As she sang they began to remember happy memories.

"Words are born into air and quickly fade out in the wind."

Ren remembered his time with his family from the future and even his friends back at Toki Toki City. It felt like it was eons ago even though it wasn't even that long.

"But they find their way inside you, where they live on forevermore. When the skies are dark and full of rain look inside your heart."

As she sang Gray face became sad as he sat in a rock with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands cupped in front of him.

"And a light so warm and all aglow shining just like the sun."

Gray grits his teeth lightly as he remembers the past when he was being taught how to use magic by his master.

"You can see just how much you've grown, how strong you are. Love will open up to you, and it starts from the day that you, first heard those words."

Soon Gray began to slightly tremble as he lightly sobbed with a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as Lyra stopped while they all minus Natsu noticed him crying.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gray said simply.

"You seemed upset." Happy said in concern.

"Is it because of the song?" Ren asked.

"Well one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience are feeling." Lucy said.

"Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't crying." Gray denied.

"Maybe you should sing something a little upbeat." Lucy said to Lyra.

"You should have just said that in the first place." Lyra said.

"I think we should be quiet. We don't want to be found out again." Gray said calmly.

Ren waved off the ice wizard's concerns. "Oh relax. We'll be fine."

Hours later everyone was sound asleep before the ground began to shake and wake everyone up.

"What is that weird noise?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Is it night yet?!" Natsu asked as he quickly sat up.

Soon a purple magic circle appears and a beam of purple light rains upon the ice covered demon.

"It's a beam of light!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Shining down from the ceiling!" Natsu said equally surprised.

"But why is it purple? This must be Moon Light." Gray summarized.

"What's going on? I'm getting scared Gray." Happy said in terror.

Ren snores loudly. "Come on, Lucy…" He mumbled. "That's not how you do that…"

"Ren wake up!" Lucy screamed.

Snorting, the young Saiyan shot awake with a yawn. "Oh hey, Lucy." He looked at her then blinked a few times. "Where's that cute maid outfit you were wearing?"

Lucy's face goes red before she raised her hand and slapped Ren across the face.

The monkey-tailed warrior sputtered then held his cheek in pain. "Ouch!" He cried out; pressing both hands against the swollen, red patch of flesh on his face.

"Were you honestly dreaming of me as a maid?!" Lucy demanded as she glared at Ren.

The Time Patroller flinched back in fear of the angry blonde. "But you were serving me such wonderful food…" He replied pathetically.

"Is that all you think about?" Lucy growled.

"No…" Ren whimpered.

"Good!" Lucy shouted before storming off.

"Why must women be so terrifying…?" The Saiyan mumbled with anime tears.

"Because of people like you!" Lucy shouted as she heard him even from how far she was.

"It's shining on Deliora!" Gray said as he saw where the light was pointed.

"I don't think that's a coincidence." Natsu stated.

"Let's go, we have to find out where the lights coming from!" Gray said.

"Aye." Happy chipped.

Ren immediately shrugged off his previous fear then grinned. "Aye!" He raised his fist into the air.

They run up several flights of stairs before reaching the same level they started from and found another magic circle and purple ray.

"Why would anyone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray asked.

"Let's go find out." Said Natsu before they continue running.

Soon they reached the very top of the temple and found what could be considered a cult chanting and light shining down from the moon.

"What are they doing?" Asked Natsu.

"Cult crap, obviously." Ren deadpanned.

"The moon." Gray whispered.

"Looks like those guys are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight." Natsu said as he looked at the group.

"And shine it down on Deliora. But for what reason?" Lucy said.

"It's a Belianese spell called the Moon Drip." Whispered the familiar voice of Lyra who was next to Lucy and Ren.

"What are you still doing here?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I see, so that's what they're trying to do." Lyra said seriously.

"Okay tease, fill us in." Lucy said.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Lyra answered.

"What?!" Natsu whispered.

"They can't! The ice used in an Ice Shell can't be melted!" Gray said.

"I hate to say it but that's not entirely true. While the Iced Shell is strong it can be melted using Moon Drip. Focused moonlight can break any magical spell." Lyra countered.

"Huh, so the moon really is possibly the most mysterious force in the world." The Saiyan replied with his usual grin.

"Oh no." Happy muttered.

"Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray growled in anger.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "We should probably be stopping them instead of waiting around."

"I think what the islanders believe is a curse against them may be side effects of the Moon Drip. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body. In afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it." Lyra said.

"I'll make them pay!" Natsu growled.

"Hold it." Lucy said as she elbowed Natsu in the face and knocking him to the ground, "I think someone is on their way."

And like she said, four figures came up with three of them being Sherry, Yuka, and Toby along with another figure who had armored boots, a white cape and a helmet that exposed his mouth.

"What a waste, I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders and never found a trace of them." Yuka complained.

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby shouted.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation." Sherry explained.

"Intruders?" Said the Cold Emperor just as Gray's eyes widen in recognition of the man's voice.

"So that's their leader huh?" Natsu muttered.

"He's trying to look all high and mighty behind that stupid looking mask!" Lucy muttered.

"I don't know I think it looks kind of cool." Happy chipped in.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" Asked the masked man.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow, sir." Sherry answered.

"Which one girl!" Toby shouted in annoyances.

"The time has almost come. If you see those intruders again kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The mask man ordered.

"They must have been villagers. They are the only people on this island." Sherry said.

"Then destroy the village." The mask man ordered.

The three others give out replies.

"What?!" Natsu said in surprise.

"But the villagers had nothing to do about this." Lucy said in concern.

"Yeah, we've got to stop them!" Natsu said.

"It's a pity that there has to be bloodshed." Said the Cold Emperor with an uncaring smile.

"That voice, no, it can't be-" Gray was interrupted as Natsu got on top of their cover and shouted, "I've had enough of this sneaking around business!"

Natsu takes a deep breath before shooting a torrent of fire upwards shouting, "It's not the villagers, we're the intruders you're after!"

That got their attention as Natsu just smirked.

However, the firebreather's smirk ended when Ren uppercutted the pinkette in comical anger. "You stupid idiot!" He yelled with his eyes whiten out, his teeth sharp, and a burning aura surrounding his form. "You gave away our position!"

"They were going to destroy the village! What else was I supposed to do!" Natsu shouted back.

"Oh jeez. I guess there's no turning back now." Lucy said.

"I want to help too! Want me to sing?" Lyra said with a big smile.

"No, I want you to go back." Lucy deadpanned.

"Uh, you're no fun." Lyra said childishly before Lucy sent her away with a wave of her key.

"I know that Mark, they're from Fairy Tail." Sherry said as she recognized the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder.

"Interesting, those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help." Yuka said as he looked at them.

"Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." The masked man ordered.

"What?!" Lucy said in horror.

"But why?" Natsu asked looking away from Ren.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy." The mask man answered.

"Say what?!" Natsu shouted before he runs at the man only for Gray to pass him.

"Why you! Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray shouted as he slammed his fists into the ground and sent multiple ice spikes at them.

The Cold Emperor slammed one hand to the ground and created a similar type of magic that collides with Gray's.

"He's an ice wizard too?!" Happy asked in surprise.

"No, he creates glass sculptures." The Saiyan of the group deadpanned. "Of course he's an ice wizard! Why do you think he's called the 'Cold Emperor'!" He shouted.

"Lyon!" Gray growled, catching the Fairy Tail members by surprise.

"Lyon?" Lucy whispered.

"How could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Gray demanded.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" The now identified Lyon said as if talking to a friend he hasn't met for some time.

"Who is this guy? Your long lost brother?" Ren asked.

"Why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray demanded, ignoring Ren.

"To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me." Lyon said emotionlessly.

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked as Toby gave a dog-like bark.

"Do as you were ordered, I can handle the intruders on my own." Lyon said.

"Yes sir!" Was their reply as they vanished quickly.

"Hey, wait! Come back here!" Natsu shouted as he ran forward past Gray.

"No, Natsu, don't go near him!" Gray shouted but he was too late as Lyon used his magic to start freezing Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Ren, take Lucy and get out of here!" Gray shouted.

"But what about you?" The Saiyan spoke warily, standing protectively in front of Lucy.

"Just go!" Gray shouted as he glared at their direction, showing that he did not want them to get hurt.

Reluctantly, Ren took Lucy into his arms once more then blasted off into the air.

"Wait, what about Gray?" Lucy asked in concern.

The Saiyan's expression was both serious and concerned. "This is something that _he_ has to do."

"What, no! I can't move!" Natsu shouted as the ice stopped freezing with his body inside a giant ice ball with his head, arms, and legs exposed at the neck, elbow, and knees respectfully.

"Wait, hold on! We can't just leave Natsu like that!" Lucy said.

"He was hit by an ice magic that instantly freezes the air. If we had stayed any longer we would have been frozen too." Happy said as he flew up next to them.

"Who cares! We have to save him!" Lucy said as she looked down.

"But who is going to save the village if all of us have been turned to ice?" Happy asked tearing up.

"Happy is right, Lucy. Listen, Natsu and Gray are strong. Believe in them and they'll definitely be alright." Ren stated.

Lucy nods her head before she looked at the tearing up Happy and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Happy. It must have been hard for you to leave him behind. Don't you worry I'm sure he'll be fine. Ice is no match for a salamander, right?"

"Aye." Happy said as he wiped the tears away.

"Now, let's get to the village!" Ren increased his speed; his blue aura blazing brightly as he flew towards the village.

While they flew, Gray and Natsu stood their ground.

But Natsu had some trouble due to most of his body encased in ice.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl, man, and cat to escape. Chivalrous but utterly pointless." Lyon said uncaring.

"Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail wizards! Now-" Natsu was interrupted when Gray kicked him, sending him tumbling down a hill that covered part of the temple.

"What's the big idea, Gray?!" Natsu shouted as he rolled down the hill.

"I see you're as reckless as ever, was he not one of your allies?" Lyon asked, still uncaring.

"You and I both know that with one spell you could blow up that ice and him with it." Gray said back to Lyon.

"So you chose to send him safely outside the range of my magic? Very clever move." Lyon said with a smile.

"I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me Lyon, you're not! We're not Ur's students anymore!" Gray said to his former friend.

"I'm well aware of that. Painfully aware. Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world." Lyon said as he took his helmet off to reveal a young man with spiky white hair and black eyes.

"Her final act was sealing that monster away! Are you really so callous that you would destroy her legacy?!" Gray demanded.

"Don't delude yourself. We both know you're the one who killed Ur." Lyon said with an emotionless face.

"And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel." Lyon said when Gray didn't speak.

Down in the jungle Natsu's head was buried underground before he shot out and lands on his feet thanks to a dragon roar.

"Gray, you punk! Oh you're going to pay for this!" Natsu shouted before he tried to burn the ice only to fail, "My fire power isn't making a dent in this ice. Man what's the deal? I've got to get back to the village! I'll just have to run!"

Natsu runs but more awkwardly due to the ice, "Oh man! This is harder than I though."

Back on top of the temple the two ice wizards stared down.

"Enough with the games Gray, you're the one who murdered Ur so just admit it. I'm surprised you have the gall to even speak her name!" Lyon said before he begins to cast a spell.

Sending ice that blasts Gray into some debris.

"Lyon." Gray whispered as he tried to stand up.

"What is it? Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you. I'm warning you, don't try to interfere. Whether you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Deliora." Lyon said glaring at Gray.

"I won't let you!" Gray growled and Lyon responded by dropping his helmet.

"It's just like old times but I have gotten stronger since then." Lyon said with an arrogant smile.

"Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon shouted as he created a swarm of eagles made of ice.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray said as he created a shield but the eagles flew around the shield and struck Gray.

"While your specialty is creating inanimate objects, Static Ice Make Magic, mine is making living creatures, Active Ice Make Magic. Did you forget that my ice is able to move?" Lyon said as Gray jumped upwards.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray shouted as he created a giant hammer out of ice.

"Ice Make Ape!" Lyon said as he created an ape made of ice.

"Pathetic. You still use two hands when you cast your ice make spells." Lyon taunted.

"Yeah cause that's what Ur taught us, single hand spells are incomplete and unbalanced." Gray answered.

"Well I'm the exception to that rule. I surpassed Ur's level a long time ago." Lyon stated bored.

"Shut your mouth!" Gray growled.

"Regardless, ever since we were kids you have never been able to land a hit on me." Lyon taunted.

"I'm a lot stronger now than I used to be!" Gray growled before he casts another spell, "Ice Make Geyser!"

Ice erupts from under Lyon and he gets covered, only for the to shatter, surprising Gray.

"Nothing has changed. I was always the superior student and I'm still stronger than you. I was able to master single hand Ice Make Magic, while you still have to rely on two hands. It's just like the old days, we may have chosen different paths but we're still frozen in time. Our rankings as wizards never change." Lyon stated as he begins to cast another spell.

Before Gray knew it a dragon made of ice shot out from the ground and sent him flying through the air.

"That is why I'm resurrecting Deliora. To prove that I am more than Ur's star pupil." Lyon said as Gray crashed to the ground.

"As a child I ever really dreamt of one thing, the day I would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard. But you ruined it for me Gray. After she died I thought my life long dream of surpassing her had been dashed. Until I realized there is one way, if I could defeat Deliora, a demon so powerful that not even Ur could vanquish it. Then I would have surpassed my power. My dream would finally have become a reality." Lyon said with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Listen to me, that thing destroyed everything we cared about. And you just want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are?! That's insane! Please you can't do this-GAH! Gray was interrupted as he was attacked once again.

"Please don't do this, really?" Lyon taunted as Gray was thrown to the ground, "Funny you should say, that we were the same words we said to you that fateful day. Surely you haven't forgotten."

"It's because you challenged Deliora, that Ur lost her life!" Lyon shouted as his magic sent Gray into the air, "I can't even stand you speaking her name in my presence! Now begone!"

"This is the end, Gray!" Lyon shouted as he sent an ice dragon that sent Gray flying through the air.

Hours later after his beat down Gray was having a flashback before he opened his eyes to find Natsu above him telling him to get up.

"Man, you look rough. He beat the snout out of ya, huh?" Natsu Said as he looked down at Gray.

"Natsu? What are, you doing here?" Gray asked as he fought to remain conscious.

"I couldn't remember how to get to the village so I came back up to look for it. I see it, come on." Natsu answered before he reached down and pulled Gray up.

"Wait, I can walk. Where's Lyon?" Gray asked as he stood up.

"Don't know, by the time I got back everyone had vanished." Natsu answered before Gray lost the strength in his legs and he began to fall, only for Natsu to catch him and put him on his shoulders.

"Now hold on, we have to get back to the village before they do." Natsu said before he began walking.

Meanwhile Gray was having flashbacks of what Ur told him about Deliora being out of his league and how he told Natsu how the quest was out of his league.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I'm no better." Gray said as he began to cry.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself cause you lost a fight! You're a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared, surprising Gray.

"Now we don't give up when times are tough so just up it behind you and keep moving forward!" Natsu said to the awe struck Gray.

Natsu begins running and said, "Oh great, now it's even harder to run!"

* * *

 **Village**

Meanwhile Lucy, Ren, and Happy reached the village.

"Listen up! The people who caused the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village!" Lucy said to the assembled villagers.

"They're gonna come down here to fight us?" Asked one of the villagers.

"Yeah, but I have a plan. We'll lock them up until they tell us how to change you back!" Lucy said before they began talking to themselves.

"Only thing is I'm pretty sure they're wizards. They're gonna be hard to catch." Happy said unsure.

The Saiyan stretched. "Alright, I'll take care of them."

"I just had a brilliant idea." Lucy said with a smile. Ren deflates hearing that.

"Nothing good could come from this!" Happy said in dismay.

"What are all of you doing out here?" Moka asked as he walked over.

"Chief!" The villagers said.

"We don't have much time, the enemy is going to attack any second now!" Lucy said.

"Enemy?" Moka said in confusion.

"The ones responsible for the curse that's transformed your people! They've been hiding out in the old temple!" Lucy explained.

"I don't care who's in the temple! Why haven't you destroyed the moon?!" Moka demanded.

"Well,you see, it wasn't really the moon that did this to you exactly. But now we know who did." Lucy tried to explain.

"You lie! Do what I asked of you!" Moka shouted before two of the villagers grab him and pull him away to try and calm him down.

"He doesn't mean any of that. He's just upset. He's been like this since Bobo died." Said one of the villagers.

"Poor man." Lucy said before she looked at the villager, "I know how to trap the enemy."

"We'll be happy to help if you need us." Said the villager.

"I'm the greatest Celestial Wizard Fairy Tail's got. You don't have to worry! It's a piece of cake." Lucy said while on the inside she said _'I always wanted to say that!'_

"Somebody's getting pretty cocky." Happy said.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" Lucy shouted as she cast a spell and Virgo appeared.

Mere seconds later the villagers were talking about how cute she was.

"She's not that cute." Lucy said in embarrassment.

Ren was staring at the pretty pink-haired maid with hearts for eyes while panting like a canine as well. His monkey tail wagged like one too. "Holy Shenron, she's hot!"

"Down boy!" Lucy said as she swats Ren on top of his head.

"Ow!" The black-haired Time Patroller whined, holding his aching head.

Minutes later, Virgo was standing to the side.

"Princess, I have completed the task." Virgo said.

"Good work Virgo, my plan is gonna work perfectly." Lucy said with a smile.

"I'm not so sure." Virgo said causing Lucy to look at the maid-like spirit in annoyance.

"What did you just say?!" Lucy demanded.

"Hey Lucy…" Happy said to Lucy.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"I hate to break it to you but I think you're stupid." Happy pointed out.

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement." Lucy deadpanned.

"I just don't think anyone is gonna fall for your trap because it's the oldest trick in the book." Happy pointed out.

"Now don't be silly, a pitfall trap will get them every time." Lucy said.

"But, you can tell just by looking at it." Happy pointed.

"It doesn't matter because there's only one way to enter the village. So the enemy's gonna have to get over it if they want in." Lucy explained.

"Well there's still no way they're gonna fall for it." Happy said as if talking about how it will fail.

"Me either." Said one of the villagers.

"I'm sorry but I agree with them." Said another village.

"Yes, I have to concur." Virgo agreed.

"Sorry, Lucy, but your plan is pretty stupid. Only an idiot would fall for that." Ren clarified.

"Not you too! Go ahead and doubt me!" Lucy grumbled.

"Ms. Lucy, it looks like there is someone heading this way!" The guard keeper shouted.

"That's gotta be them, open the gate!" Lucy said and the gate begins to open.

"Come to momma!" Lucy said only to see Natsu carrying Gray.

"Hey guys! Are you okay?!" Natsu shouted.

"GAH!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"NATSU!" The villagers and Happy shouted.

"I stand corrected." The red-eyed Saiyan commented dryly. "Apparently, there is still an idiot out there."

"Stay right there! Don't come any closer!" Lucy screamed.

"What?!" Natsu asked as he could not hear anything.

"Natsu! Stop! Please!" Lucy screamed and Natsu skids to a halt just a foot from the pit.

Lucy sighs in relief only for Natsu to say, "What's with the grass."

Natsu then takes a step on the trap and fell straight down creating a dust cloud.

"He actually fell for it." Said one of the villagers.

"Yeah, sorry we ever doubted you." said another villager.

"It's ruined." Lucy mumbled.

Ren pats Lucy's shoulder. "Cheer up, Lucy. At least it worked on a couple of morons."

"Very funny, but we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other." Natsu said as he glared up.

"Don't look at me, it was Lucy's idea." Happy stated.

"I should have known!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"It wasn't a practical joke; it was a trap!" Lucy said frightened.

"Natsu, calm down." Ren spoke dryly while popping his knuckles. "Otherwise, I will do it for you."

"I'm glad your okay, I was worried about you." Happy said with relief.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Gray's down for the count." Natsu said.

"The guy in the mask beat him up that badly?" Lucy asked in concern.

Before Natsu said anything he felt off and looked down to see the ice was gone, "Hey the ice is gone. Wow, it must have cracked when I fell."

"See, told you that pitfall would work." Lucy said trying to make it sound like she planned it.

"Excuse me princess, but I believe the spell was actually broken when he left the caster's range of magic." Virgo corrected.

"I'm free!" Natsu cheered before he and the villagers helped Gray out to rest on the ground.

"Gray." Lucy said in concern.

"So how come Lyon's lackeys haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"You know that's a good question. They left for the village before you but you got here first. I wonder what's taking them so long." Lucy said as she rests her hand on his chin.

"Yeah, and with Gray and that giant ice cube I was pretty slow." Natsu pointed out.

"Okay guys, hurry up and cover that hole!" Lucy said.

"They're not going to fall for that." Natsu deadpanned.

"You did apparently." Ren stated dryly.

"Huh, over there!" One of the villagers shouted, causing everyone to look…to see a giant flying rat with a bucket.

"It's a giant flying rat!"

"And it's carrying a bucket!"

"What?! But now my pitfall trap is completely pointless!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"Not to worry." The Saiyan aimed his palm at the flying rat; a ball of blue energy forming until he sent a full powered energy wave at the rodent.

Only for the rat to evade the attack.

"You missed." Everyone deadpanned.

"Damn, I usually never miss." Ren deflated then popped his neck. "Oh well, I'll do it up close and personal."

"Wait what's that?" Lucy said as a blob of green fell out of the bucket.

"Jelly?" Lucy asked as it fell, only for Natsu to tackle her shouting, "Watch out!"

The jelly lands on a flower that was under Lucy and the flower was disintegrated along with creating a big hole.

"That smell, I knew that stuff was deadly." Natsu said as Lucy had a terrified look on her face.

"That big flying rat has a big bucket full of it!"

"No, they're gonna dump it all over us!"

"Disgusting." Natsu twitched as his sensitive ears listened on what they were saying while Yuka said, "Who would have thought the Moon Drip would have turned people into these beasts."

"They look like, the demon children of Deliora." Sherry said disgusted while Toby just barked like a dog and Natsu glared upwards.

"Angelica, would you do the honors?" Sherry asked before the giant rat tossed the bucket, sending a mass of jelly so large that it was as big as the village.

"How are we gonna protect ourselves from a mass of jelly?!" Lucy shouted in terror.

"I want everyone to get in the center of the village!" Natsu shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Ready to fly, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted as he flew down and picked up Natsu when he jumped into the air.

Everyone ran into the center of the village, everyone but Moka.

"I'm not going! I won't leave Bobo's grave!" Moka shouted.

"But chief, that jelly is gonna get ya!" One of the villagers shouted.

"Flames in my right hand and flames in my left hand, you put them together, you get Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as he threw a giant ball of fire at the center of the jelly.

The fire exploded outward, dispersing the jelly.

"He dispersed it?!" Yuka said in surprise.

"He's a fire wizard?" Sherry asked equally surprised.

The jelly rained down all around except for the center of the village before a blob lands where Moka sat.

"Oh no! Chief!" One of the villagers shouted in horror.

The steam clears to reveal Virgo with an unharmed Moka in hand.

"You wish to punish him for disobeying you?" Virgo asked plainly.

"Virgo!" Lucy said in joy.

Seconds later the entire village was destroyed.

"The village has been completely dissolved!"

"This is terrible!"

"Was anyone hurt?"

More steam vanished and revealed Bobo's grave unharmed.

"Bobo's grave is still standing." Moka said in awe only for it to instantly vanish when the grave was violently kicked over.

"The Cold Emperor has come to eradicate the village and the people. We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. But since that didn't work I guess we'll have to resort to bloodshed." Shelly said with a smile. "Fifteen villagers, three wizards, shouldn't take more than thirteen minutes." Yuka said while Toby growled.

"You ready?" Natsu asked as he got into a stance.

"Yeah." Lucy replied as she grabbed her keys.

Ren powered up, releasing his blue flaming aura. "Let's do this."

"Count again because there's four wizards!" Happy shouted while Gray was barely conscious.

"How dare they?! Such disrespect! They kicked up Bobo's grave!" Moka shouted and began making random threats as multiple villagers tried to hold him back.

"Hurry and get him to safety!" One of the villagers shouted as he pointed in a random direction and two villagers run in that direction.

"Let me help you." Gray said as he stood up.

"Gray, you came too!" Lucy said in surprise.

"Not gonna happen. We don't need your help." Natsu said plainly.

"Natsu, don't do this to me-" Gray never got the chance to finish as Natsu punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Just lie down and get some rest." Natsu said as Gray tried to remain conscious.

"Some day, I'll…" Gray didn't finish as he lost consciousness and was caught by Natsu.

"But why?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"He's giving Gray some tough love. Natsu knows he's in no condition to fight so he had to stop him." Happy explained.

"That means, deep down they really do care." Lucy whispered.

"Are we gonna fight or are we gonna have more dramatic heart-to-heart moments?" The Time Patroller said dryly.

Lucy nods her head before she looks to see a villager pick up Gray, "Can you look after him for us?"

"No problem, Ms. Lucy. Alright let's go." Said the villager as they began to walk away.

"We're not leaving until everyone in this village is dead. Angelica." Sherry said with a smirk as her rat squeaked before jumping into the air with its tail spinning like a helicopter before it picked Sherry up and flew above the wizards.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucy shouted before her voice began getting farther away.

"Oh no! I got excited and grabbed on!" Lucy said in worry.

"Yep, she's stupid." Happy pointed out.

"More like insane!" Natsu said as he looked up.

"Leave the villagers alone! They've done nothing to deserve this!" Lucy shouted.

"What does she think she's doing?" Sherry asked in confusion.

"Are you ticklish?" Lucy asked as she began tickling the rat's foot.

"Try as you want, it's not gonna work." Sherry said only to hear Angelica laughing, "Angelica?!"

This alone caused the tail to stop spinning.

"You have to fight it! Keep spinning your tail!" Sherry shouted only for Angelica to start falling.

"We're falling!" Shelly screamed.

"I did it!" Lucy cheered only for her eyes to widen as she realized she was falling, "WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

Everyone watched as the rat came down creating a large dust cloud and causing Natsu to sweatdrop.

"I should go get her." Ren started to float off the ground only to feel a familiar ki signature. "Oh crap!"

"It's him." Natsu muttered as he sniffed the air.

A twin blast of purple energy shot towards the two Fairy Tail wizards only for Ren to slap them away with his bare hands.

"Good, you're still alive." The voice of the evil Saiyan declared.

"Raditz!" The Time Patroller growled.

The long-haired Saiyan smirked down at Natsu and Ren with his arms folded across his chest. "Shall we finish what we started?" He taunted.

"Let's." A blue aura blazed around Ren as he shot towards his enemy.

Raditz responded in kind, a violet aura blazing as he and Ren collided in a storm of fists. Their punches and kicks going faster than the normal eye could ever track.

"Damn, guess I'm stuck with these two." Natsu muttered as the two Saiyans fought one another.

"I'll go check on Lucy." Happy said as he brought out his wings and took to the air.

Natsu then leapt at Toby and smashed his head into the dog-man, sending him flying.

Yuka looked before Natsu shot fire at him from out of his mouth before he skids to a halt, only to see a type of force field where he shot fire from.

"A wizard who can breath fire? I see, don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." Yuka said as he dropped the shield.

Natsu remained quiet and looked to see Toby get back up like it was nothing saying, "I'm good!"

"You know we used to be members of a famous guild ourselves. So you shouldn't blow us off. In fact Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild. Surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale?" Yuka said only for Natsu to shoot fire at both him and Toby with the former protecting himself with a shield.

"Hey! Cut it out! Listen to when I'm talking to you!" Yuka said as he dropped the shield and Toby was trying to put out a fire that was on top of his head.

"Why? You think I care what guilds you're from or who the other members are? We came to help the villagers and you're the ones putting them in danger! Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy. And that gives me more than enough reason to fight you." Natsu stated with a glare.

"Hey Toby, just stay back! You don't need to get involved I've got this." Yuka said before he got into a stance.

"Wave!" Yuka shouted.

"I'll tear that apart!" Natsu shouted only to be blasted back.

"Oops, guess you weren't ready for that." Yuka taunted before Natsu released a Dragon Roar.

"Wave!" Yuka cast, blocking the fire.

"The pulsing energy that comes from my hand diffuses all types of magic. Which means none of your spells will work against me." Yuka explained.

"So that's why my firepower couldn't destroy his barrier." Natsu summarized.

"I specialized in anti-wizard magic while I was at the Lamia Scale guild and I'm sure you can understand why. No matter how strong they might be all wizards are powerless against me! Even you!" Yuka said as he shot at Natsu who dodged.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu shouted as he flew at Yuka with a fist of fire.

"Wave!" Yuka shouted and the fire dispersed.

"Like I told you, your magic is useless against my wave." Yuka stated.

"That doesn't me I'm gonna let you off the hook! I'll just have to crush you without it!" Natsu said before he punched through the barrier.

"Hey look, I broke through it." Natsu said with a smirk before he began screaming in agonizing pain.

"You put your whole arm inside a vortex of magic energy. Not a smart move." Yuka stated before Natsu did the unthinkable. He slammed his face into the barrier.

"Wow, he's pushing his whole body through the wave!" Toby shouted in awe.

"Your magics no match against my brute strength! So what are you gonna do now? Hahahah!" Natsu taunted with an evil smile.

"He's crazy Yuka! Watch out!" Toby warned.

"You broke through my Wave but now you're stuck Salamander! Your flames aren't gonna work now that you're inside!" Yuka said with a cocky smile.

"But I can still use them outside, and you just gave me a great idea!" Natsu said with a crazed smile.

Soon a magic circle appears behind his elbow before fire blasts out from it, "Fire Dragon:"

"He's using his fire magic as a booster to increase the power of his punch?!" Yuka shouted in surprise.

"Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouted as the fist struck Yuka in the face and sent him flying where he crashed into the ground unconscious.

"That's one down!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Arf. You're awesome." Toby admitted.

"You're about to see how awesome I am first hand!" Natsu said as he got ready.

"I'm not scared cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is." Toby said before he crossed his arms in front of him where the nails grew a few centimeters.

"Check out my mega jellyfish paralyzingly claws! Bet you'll never guess what they can do!" Toby said with a smile.

"Paralyze you." Natsu deadpanned.

"Wow! How did you know that? Hey, you got ESP or something?" Toby asked.

"No, you're just, real dumb." Natsu deadpanned before he was forced to dodge Toby.

"Nobody talks to me like that!" Toby shouted in anger.

"Watch it." Natsu said bored.

"With just one slice of my claws, you'll be frozen waiting to die!" Toby shouted.

"Hey man hold on a sec." Natsu said as he stopped and touched his forehead, "You got a little something right here."

Toby just barked in confusion before he touched his forehead…with his claws and a second later he was yelling in pain before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was easy. Those guys were a joke. Here we go. We're gonna find a way to change your people back Bobo. And I promise you, I'll avenge your death." Natsu said as he picked up the head stone and placed it back in its place.

Meanwhile, Ren and Raditz continued their battle in the sky. Their fists flying everywhere along with energy blasts being sent in all directions. The red-eyed Saiyan threw another punch at his vile kinsman only for the long-haired pirate to dodge it then send the Time Patroller to the ground with a double axehead.

Ren crashed into the earth with a groan. His clothes were scuffed and dirty once more with cuts and bruises perforating his body. It hurt like utter hell. There was no way that Raditz could have gotten this strong with simple training. He had help if the black aura covering his form was of any indication.

Raditz landed on the ground with a soft click from his boots. His smirk still present despite the scuff marks and scratches on his armor and skin. "It seems I've grown stronger after all. But I want to see you at your best." He wiggled his index finger as a sign of a challenge. "Why don't you show me the power that Saiyans were meant to rise at? Show me the power of a Super Saiyan!"

Narrowing his eyes disdainfully at the evil Saiyan, Ren stood up albeit a bit shakily. "Fine, I'll destroy you with all the power I can muster." He solidified his stance. "HYAAAAAA!" He roared, releasing the bright golden yellow aura of his Super Saiyan form. Crimson red became emerald green. Raven black hair became spiky gold once again as his sharpened eyes glared dangerously at Raditz. "Are you ready to die?" His voice deepening due to his transformation.

Instead of quaking in fear like he usually would against a strong power level, Raditz burst out in mad laugher. It practically echoed in the open air like a symphony of insanity. Black eyes narrowed menacingly at the Super Saiyan. "Sorry, but I won't be the one dying this time." He took a hold of his scouter and removed it from his face. This action confused Ren until the evil Saiyan crushed the piece of technology easily. "In fact, with my new power, I'll eliminate you for good." He threw away the broken too then began to bring up his power level. This time, it kept on rise…

"What the…?" Ren started in surprise.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raditz roared loud enough that it was practically the voice of the earth screaming its thunderous tone to all. Dark clouds began to build in the night sky; lightning and thunder cracked among them. Bioelectricity formed around Raditz with bits of rock rising as well. His own dark hair flashing between black and pale gold. With one last roar, a golden aura blazed forth from Raditz then began to simmer as he stood there with a deadly grin...with long spiky golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Raditz had now transformed into...a Super Saiyan.

"No way…" Ren took a step back in shock.

"Now, let's get the main event underway." SSJ Raditz remarked with a cold smirk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

A certain redhead had gotten wind of what happened at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Now she was on her way to Galuna Island to collect the fools that would break the Guild's rules.

May the gods protect any and all the poor souls who got in the way of the Queen of the Fairies, Titania.

...Watch out, Erza Scarlet is on the hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. If you have any questions or concerns, leave them in the review box or PM it to me.**

 **Next chapter, the battle between the Fairy Tail mages and the Cold Emperor's subordinates has begun! As Natsu, Gray, and Lucy confront the enemy, the two Super Saiyans fight viciously. Soon, Erza arrives to take them home despite their pleas to help the village. Not only that but the Demon of Destruction has begun to awaken. Can they win this battle and save the villagers…?**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms, I will not tolerate them at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll write you up.**

 **Thank you to all who have been my loyal followers since Day One. You are all what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Galuna Island! Part 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saiyan of Fairy Tail. If you still wish to add a character in this story such as a Time Patroller then please be descriptive on your OC, their clothing, and don't forget their techniques. Also, if you have a suggestion for a pairing for Ren, I'm all ears.**

 **In this chapter, Titania arrives; Super Saiyans battle; wizards clash! Welcome to Part Three of the Galuna Arc!**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Red-eyed Saiyan of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Galuna Island! Part 3: Battle for the Island

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Hurry and get him to safety!" One of the villagers shouted as he pointed in a random direction and two villagers run in that direction._

" _Let me help you." Gray said as he stood up._

" _Gray, you came too!" Lucy said in surprise._

" _Not gonna happen. We don't need your help." Natsu said plainly._

" _Natsu, don't do this to me-" Gray never got the chance to finish as Natsu punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

" _Just lie down and get some rest." Natsu said as Gray tried to remain conscious._

" _Some day, I'll…" Gray didn't finish as he lost consciousness and was caught by Natsu._

" _But why?" Lucy asked in confusion._

" _He's giving Gray some tough love. Natsu knows he's in no condition to fight so he had to stop him." Happy explained._

" _That means, deep down they really do care." Lucy whispered._

" _Are we gonna fight or are we gonna have more dramatic heart-to-heart moments?" The Time Patroller said dryly._

 _Lucy nods her head before she looks to see a villager pick up Gray, "Can you look after him for us?"_

" _No problem, Ms. Lucy. Alright let's go." Said the villager as they began to walk away._

" _We're not leaving until everyone in this village is dead. Angelica." Sherry said with a smirk as her rat squeaked before jumping into the air with its tail spinning like a helicopter before it picked Sherry up and flew above the wizards._

" _We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucy shouted before her voice began getting farther away._

" _Oh no! I got excited and grabbed on!" Lucy said in worry._

" _Yep, she's stupid." Happy pointed out._

" _More like insane!" Natsu said as he looked up._

" _Leave the villagers alone! They've done nothing to deserve this!" Lucy shouted._

" _What does she think she's doing?" Sherry asked in confusion._

" _Are you ticklish?" Lucy asked as she began tickling the rat's foot._

" _Try as you want, it's not gonna work." Sherry said only to hear Angelica laughing, "Angelica?!"_

 _This alone caused the tail to stop spinning._

" _You have to fight it! Keep spinning your tail!" Sherry shouted only for Angelica to start falling._

" _We're falling!" Shelly screamed._

" _I did it!" Lucy cheered only for her eyes to widen as she realized she was falling, "WHY DID I DO THAT?!"_

 _Everyone watched as the rat came down creating a large dust cloud and causing Natsu to sweatdrop._

" _I should go get her." Ren started to float off the ground only to feel a familiar ki signature. "Oh crap!"_

" _It's him." Natsu muttered as he sniffed the air._

 _A twin blast of purple energy shot towards the two Fairy Tail wizards only for Ren to slap them away with his bare hands._

" _Good, you're still alive." The voice of the evil Saiyan declared._

" _Raditz!" The Time Patroller growled._

 _The long-haired Saiyan smirked down at Natsu and Ren with his arms folded across his chest. "Shall we finish what we started?" He taunted._

" _Let's." A blue aura blazed around Ren as he shot towards his enemy._

 _Raditz responded in kind, a violet aura blazing as he and Ren collided in a storm of fists. Their punches and kicks going faster than the normal eye could ever track._

" _Damn, guess I'm stuck with these two." Natsu muttered as the two Saiyans fought one another._

" _I'll go check on Lucy." Happy said as he brought out his wings and took to the air._

 _Natsu then leapt at Toby and smashed his head into the dog-man, sending him flying._

 _Yuka looked before Natsu shot fire at him from out of his mouth before he skids to a halt, only to see a type of force field where he shot fire from._

" _A wizard who can breath fire? I see, don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." Yuka said as he dropped the shield._

 _Natsu remained quiet and looked to see Toby get back up like it was nothing saying, "I'm good!"_

" _You know we used to be members of a famous guild ourselves. So you shouldn't blow us off. In fact Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild. Surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale?" Yuka said only for Natsu to shoot fire at both him and Toby with the former protecting himself with a shield._

" _Hey! Cut it out! Listen to when I'm talking to you!" Yuka said as he dropped the shield and Toby was trying to put out a fire that was on top of his head._

" _Why? You think I care what guilds you're from or who the other members are? We came to help the villagers and you're the ones putting them in danger! Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy. And that gives me more than enough reason to fight you." Natsu stated with a glare._

" _Hey Toby, just stay back! You don't need to get involved I've got this." Yuka said before he got into a stance._

" _Wave!" Yuka shouted._

" _I'll tear that apart!" Natsu shouted only to be blasted back._

" _Oops, guess you weren't ready for that." Yuka taunted before Natsu released a Dragon Roar._

" _Wave!" Yuka cast, blocking the fire._

" _The pulsing energy that comes from my hand diffuses all types of magic. Which means none of your spells will work against me." Yuka explained._

" _So that's why my firepower couldn't destroy his barrier." Natsu summarized._

" _I specialized in anti-wizard magic while I was at the Lamia Scale guild and I'm sure you can understand why. No matter how strong they might be all wizards are powerless against me! Even you!" Yuka said as he shot at Natsu who dodged._

" _Oh yeah?!" Natsu shouted as he flew at Yuka with a fist of fire._

" _Wave!" Yuka shouted and the fire dispersed._

" _Like I told you, your magic is useless against my wave." Yuka stated._

" _That doesn't me I'm gonna let you off the hook! I'll just have to crush you without it!" Natsu said before he punched through the barrier._

" _Hey look, I broke through it." Natsu said with a smirk before he began screaming in agonizing pain._

" _You put your whole arm inside a vortex of magic energy. Not a smart move." Yuka stated before Natsu did the unthinkable. He slammed his face into the barrier._

" _Wow, he's pushing his whole body through the wave!" Toby shouted in awe._

" _Your magics no match against my brute strength! So what are you gonna do now? Hahahah!" Natsu taunted with an evil smile._

" _He's crazy Yuka! Watch out!" Toby warned._

" _You broke through my Wave but now you're stuck Salamander! Your flames aren't gonna work now that you're inside!" Yuka said with a cocky smile._

" _But I can still use them outside, and you just gave me a great idea!" Natsu said with a crazed smile._

 _Soon a magic circle appears behind his elbow before fire blasts out from it, "Fire Dragon:"_

" _He's using his fire magic as a booster to increase the power of his punch?!" Yuka shouted in surprise._

" _Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouted as the fist struck Yuka in the face and sent him flying where he crashed into the ground unconscious._

" _That's one down!" Natsu said with a grin._

" _Arf. You're awesome." Toby admitted._

" _You're about to see how awesome I am first hand!" Natsu said as he got ready._

" _I'm not scared cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is." Toby said before he crossed his arms in front of him where the nails grew a few centimeters._

" _Check out my mega jellyfish paralyzingly claws! Bet you'll never guess what they can do!" Toby said with a smile._

" _Paralyze you." Natsu deadpanned._

" _Wow! How did you know that? Hey, you got ESP or something?" Toby asked._

" _No, you're just, real dumb." Natsu deadpanned before he was forced to dodge Toby._

" _Nobody talks to me like that!" Toby shouted in anger._

" _Watch it." Natsu said bored._

" _With just one slice of my claws, you'll be frozen waiting to die!" Toby shouted._

" _Hey man hold on a sec." Natsu said as he stopped and touched his forehead, "You got a little something right here."_

 _Toby just barked in confusion before he touched his forehead…with his claws and a second later he was yelling in pain before he fell to the ground unconscious._

" _Well that was easy. Those guys were a joke. Here we go. We're gonna find a way to change your people back Bobo. And I promise you, I'll avenge your death." Natsu said as he picked up the head stone and placed it back in its place._

 _Meanwhile, Ren and Raditz continued their battle in the sky. Their fists flying everywhere along with energy blasts being sent in all directions. The red-eyed Saiyan threw another punch at his vile kinsman only for the long-haired pirate to dodge it then send the Time Patroller to the ground with a double axehead._

 _Ren crashed into the earth with a groan. His clothes were scuffed and dirty once more with cuts and bruises perforating his body. It hurt like utter hell. There was no way that Raditz could have gotten this strong with simple training. He had help if the black aura covering his form was of any indication._

 _Raditz landed on the ground with a soft click from his boots. His smirk still present despite the scuff marks and scratches on his armor and skin. "It seems I've grown stronger after all. But I want to see you at your best." He wiggled his index finger as a sign of a challenge. "Why don't you show me the power that Saiyans were meant to rise at? Show me the power of a Super Saiyan!"_

 _Narrowing his eyes disdainfully at the evil Saiyan, Ren stood up albeit a bit shakily. "Fine, I'll destroy you with all the power I can muster." He solidified his stance. "HYAAAAAA!" He roared, releasing the bright golden yellow aura of his Super Saiyan form. Crimson red became emerald green. Raven black hair became spiky gold once again as his sharpened eyes glared dangerously at Raditz. "Are you ready to die?" His voice deepening due to his transformation._

 _Instead of quaking in fear like he usually would against a strong power level, Raditz burst out in mad laugher. It practically echoed in the open air like a symphony of insanity. Black eyes narrowed menacingly at the Super Saiyan. "Sorry, but I won't be the one dying this time." He took a hold of his scouter and removed it from his face. This action confused Ren until the evil Saiyan crushed the piece of technology easily. "In fact, with my new power, I'll eliminate you for good." He threw away the broken tool then began to bring up his power level. This time, it kept on rising…_

" _What the…?" Ren started in surprise._

" _HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raditz roared loud enough that it was practically the voice of the earth screaming its thunderous tone to all. Dark clouds began to build in the night sky; lightning and thunder cracked among them. Bioelectricity formed around Raditz with bits of rock rising as well. His own dark hair flashing between black and pale gold. With one last roar, a golden aura blazed forth from Raditz then began to simmer as he stood there with a deadly grin...with long spiky golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes._

 _Raditz had now transformed into...a Super Saiyan._

" _No way…" Ren took a step back in shock._

" _Now, let's get the main event underway." SSJ Raditz remarked with a cold smirk._

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _A certain redhead had gotten wind of what happened at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Now she was on her way to Galuna Island to collect the fools that would break the Guild's rules._

 _May the gods protect any and all the poor souls who got in the way of the Queen of the Fairies, Titania._

 _...Watch out, Erza Scarlet is on the hunt._

* * *

 **(Begin CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA by Kageyama Hironobu)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to show brief looks of Ren's Time Patroller clothes before he punches the camera with a grin as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show outer space with the sun and a few planets as well behind the title_

 **(Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away))** _The Dragon Balls fly through space before landing on Earth before it changes to show Ren flying through the sky as the Z Fighters pass by him_

 **(Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama)** _Images of Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear beside Ren as the Saiyan grins and boosts forward with a blue aura surrounding him_

 **(Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte))** _Shows Ren flying by Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku as the fighters boost upward towards the sky with the sun blocking their forms to the camera_

 **(Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru)** _Cuts to Ren fighting against a Namekian Time Patroller at the World Tournament Stage before the two fire off a ki blast that engulfs the screen_

 **(Toketa koori no naka ni)** _The setting changes to reveal Towa & Mira with the demoness having a smirk while the android crossed his arms with a frown on his face_

 **(Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne)** _Shows the various Dragonball Z villains encased in a dark purple aura with glowing red eyes while a shadowed figure stands behind Towa & Mira with glowing red eyes and a devious smirk on their face_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen cuts to show the Fairy Tail Guild and the Z Fighters charging forward with battle cries_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Natsu punching various soldiers with his fist covered in flames while Krillin and Yamcha bash away soldiers from Frieza's army_

 **(Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa)** _Shows Gray freezing a group of Saibamen while Lucy summons Taurus to knock them away as Piccolo blasts soldiers with his Special Beam Cannon before cutting to Erza, Vegeta, and Gohan dealing with the Ginyu Force then shifting to reveal the gathered group facing off against the Villainous Mode fighters_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Ren transform into Super Saiyans_

 **(Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo)** _Ren flies toward Mira as the two clash with each other with fast punches and kicks before the android fires a red energy wave at the Saiyan which he responded by firing a Kamehameha wave with the two attacks colliding into an explosion_

 **(Sawagu Genki-Dama)** _Shows Gohan fighting Cell, Vegeta fighting Kid Buu, Gotenks fighting Frieza, and Goku fighting Broly_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Natsu use his Fire Dragon Roar, Gray using his Ice-Make Magic, and Erza using her Black Wing Armor_

 **(Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru)** _Shows Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form punching Great Ape Baby Vegeta, knocking him down before it cuts to Hirudegarn knocking Ren, Goku, and the other Saiyans with a swing of its large arms as the camera shifts to show Ren standing up along with the other Saiyans_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Ren releasing a mighty roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan 3_

 **(Egao urutora Z de)** _Shows Ren along with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form as the two fly towards the large monster_

 **(Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai -Sparking!)** _The two deliver powerful punches to Hirudegarn before Goku attacks with his Dragon Fist and Ren attacks with his Super Kamehameha with both moves piercing through the monster's chest and causing a large explosion_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera cuts to Ren looking back to see the shadowed figure power up while he grins and gets into his martial arts stance before the two fly towards each other in a fierce clash before the screen pauses to reveal Ren in his Super Saiyan 4 form with the shadowed figure preparing a purple energy wave_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Galuna Island**

Overhead the island, two glowing comets repeatedly slammed against each other; releasing shockwaves that threaten to nearly rip the atmosphere apart. However, these were not comets...

These were the two Super Saiyans: Ren and Raditz. Both of them battling for supremacy to prove who was the better fighter.

Their fists flew faster than the eye could track. Each blow sending small shockwaves that could be visibly seen in the air. A few more seconds they continued their scuffle before a resounding punch between the two impacted against their cheeks, sending them a few feet away from each other.

Ren roared as he threw ki blast after ki blast at the evil Saiyan. The golden orbs striking home and exploding into multiple clouds of smoke that continued to grow. He poured one last ball of energy into his palm then threw it at the growing cloud, watching as a bigger cloud erupted.

"Did that get him?" He mumbled to himself, narrowing his green eyes to try and see into the smoke.

His answer came in the form of two blasts of purple energy, forcing Ren to shield himself with his forearms. The resulting explosion scuffed him up a bit lightly.

"Was that all you had?" Raditz taunted with a cocky smirk.

The Time Patroller snarled at the evil Super Saiyan. "I'll show you, jackass!" He formed two golden balls of light in his palms then brought them together to aim the attack at Raditz. "Final Flash!" The golden energy wave shot towards the villain faster than the eye could see.

The villain just stood his ground as the attack collides with him.

Once he stopped the blast, Ren glared at the spot to see if the evil Saiyan had been defeated.

"That it?" Raditz asked as Ren saw that the attack didn't do much damage.

"What the-?!"

Raditz appeared in front of Ren and drop kicked him, sending him falling down like a meteorite.

The Time Patroller crashed into the earth, kicking up a mass of dust all around in the forest.

"That all you got?" Raditz asked.

"HAAAA!" A Kamehameha wave shot out of the smoke towards the long-haired Saiyan.

"What?!" Raditz shouted in surprise at the sudden attack and was engulfed by it.

Bursting out of the dust cloud was Ren, his clothes scuffed and slightly torn with scratches on his face that dribbled a little blood. "That all you got?" He taunted.

"Not even close!" Raditz shouted as he flew at Ren and threw a left haymaker.

Ren countered by blocking the attack with his forearm then retaliated by slamming his knee right into Raditz's stomach.

Raditz felt the wind kicked out of him and moved to retaliate with a palm strike to the face.

The Time Patroller moved his head as fast as he could but still received a thin but deep scratch on his right cheek. He ignored the stinging pain by throwing a left hook to the evil Saiyan's face.

The left hook struck and causes Raditz to snarl before he tried to kick the Time Patroller in the face.

Ren blocked it then kicked the evil Saiyan right in the chin.

The kick sent Raditz flying upwards so fast that there was a sonic boom before he stabilized himself and began hovering in the air.

"Big Bang Attack!" Ren exclaimed, sending a ball of energy right at the other Super Saiyan.

The attack collides with Raditz, causing him to scream in pain.

"How can this be?!" Raditz asked in pain filled confusion.

"Even if you have gotten stronger, you still haven't trained in your Super Saiyan form. Where as I've been training for far longer than you!" Ren explained with narrowed eyes.

"Bastard!" Raditz roared as he flew at Ren.

The Super Saiyan responded in kind, flying right back at his evil kinsman.

The moment the two impacted, a massive shockwave shook the entirety of the sky.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A familiar blonde Celestial Wizard was slowly opening her eyes to see the purple night sky.

She grabs her head in pain before looking at the giant rat which was unconscious.

"Wait, where's that weird chick?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? It's horrible, because of you the Cold Emperor will no longer trust me! He won't love me anymore!" Sherry cried.

"Love?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Look what you did to Angelica! I'll make you pay!" Sherry shouted in anger.

"Bring it on! Let's see what you've got!" Lucy shouted.

"Get her Wood Doll!" Sherry shouted as she brought a tree to life, causing it to approach Lucy.

"The tree's alive!" Lucy shouted in concern as Sherry made the tree attack Lucy but the blonde mage jumped away.

"Open: Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called out as she summoned Taurus, who cuts the tree in half.

"So, she's a Celestial Wizard?" Sherry gasped in surprise.

"Nice work Taurus!" Lucy congratulated.

"Moo! Why don't you reward me with a smooch!" Taurus shouted.

"What kind of Wizard forces their Celestial Spirits to say something like that? You disgust me." Sherry said in disgust.

"I didn't force him to say it! I hate when he's pervy!" Lucy countered in annoyance while Taurus just mooed.

"Well, your kind don't like my magic and you're about to find out why." Sherry said with a twisted smile.

"Taurus, go!" Lucy ordered and Taurus began to charge at Sherry, only to stop several feet from the foot of a hill she's on.

Lucy was confused before that confusion turned into horror as Taurus charged at her then swung his axe, missing her and revealing his eyes to be a glowing pink.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Lucy screamed in terror before Taurus swung his axe again, tearing her top off and revealing the pink tube top underneath.

"What has gotten into you?!" Lucy screamed before she was forced to move away from a punch that created a fist sized crater next to her head.

"Uh, Miss Lucy, I can't control my movements!" Taurus said in concern as he held Lucy's arms outward.

"Marionette attack Magic. You like? It allows me to control any living thing. Except for humans that is. It works well on your spirit friend." Sherry explained as she loved her fingers like she was controlling a puppet.

"Please, let me go!" Lucy begged.

"I wish that I could Miss Lucy. I can't help it, she's controlling my every move!" Taurus said unable to move a single muscle.

"Close now: Gate of the Golden Bull!" Lucy cried out but it didn't work.

"I thought Celestial Gates couldn't be closed unless both parties consent to it?" Sherry asked mockingly.

"Close the gate, Taurus please!" Lucy shouted but he couldn't.

"Beg all you want but it won't make any difference." Sherry said with a smile.

"Taurus!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh I know! Let's play a round of Russian Roulette punches! Close your eyes and punch till you get a hit!" Sherry commanded as she forced Taurus to close his eyes and punch at Lucy's head but she moved it in time and the fist created a small hole.

"Fine, how long can you dodge until you wear out?" Sherry asked as Taurus raised another fist.

Lucy moved her head again and another hole is formed.

"Don't hit me!" Lucy begged.

"I'm trying not to!" Taurus said as he raised both fists and swung down at her but she evaded in time.

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards as pathetic as you? That's just sad." Sherry taunts the Celestial wizard.

"Taurus! Remember the contract you made with me! Snap out of it!" Lucy shouted.

Taurus began to remember the day he formed the contract with Lucy.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _So your name is Lucy huh? Your body is so hot it's making me drool! Oh, look at you!" Taurus said in a perverted tone._

" _I never would have imagined that the Zodiac's Golden Bull would be such a pervert! I don't know if I want to go through with this." Lucy said uncertainly._

" _There's no need for you to worry pretty lady! If you make a contract with me I'll do whatever I can to protect you and your hot bod too." Taurus said sounding tough._

" _Promise?" Lucy asked still uncertain._

" _Moo! I swear!" Taurus shouted._

* * *

 **End flashback**

"You promised you'd always be around to protect me remember?!" Lucy asked as Taurus's eyes flashed from their regular appearance to bright pink.

Soon Taurus grabs his head as he moos in pain.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Just finish her off already!" Sherry shouted irritated.

Taurus raises a hand but was struggling to stop himself.

"You heard what she said! We can send you back but we've got to work together! You've got to fight it Taurus!" Lucy shouted and his eyes began flashing once again.

Taurus soon sends his fist at her head but it stops an inch from her nose and Taurus began to glow a bright gold with a small smile before vanishing.

"It worked." Lucy said in amazement as she looked at her hands in awe.

"She beat it. My Marionette attack magic failed me. But how could this happen?" Sherry asked in surprise.

"Oh wow, I've gotten stronger." Lucy started as she got back up and grabbed her whip before she announced proudly, "Watch out because you're dealing with a full fledged member of the Fairy Tail guild now!"

* * *

 **With Ren**

The two Super Saiyans battling overhead Galuna Island unleashed ki blast after ki blast at one another. Some colliding with the earth below or exploding harmlessly against one another.

"Why don't you just die?!" Raditz shouted in rage, trying to punch the Time Patroller.

Ren vanished, leaving an afterimage as he appeared behind the evil Saiyan and slammed his heel down on top of his head, sending Raditz down to the ground. "I don't die that easily." He remarked coldly.

Raditz shot out the crater he created and flew at Ren with a look of pure rage.

Ren flew at Raditz as well with a cold look in his eyes.

"Die you bastard!" Raditz shouted as he began forming a ki attack.

"You first!" Two balls of energy formed in Ren's palms as he brought them together, aiming at the evil Saiyan.

Raditz fires a beam of ki energy at Ren with the beam big enough to consume the Time Patroller.

"Buster Cannon!" The Hero of Toki Toki City unleashed the attack that destroyed Mira the first time during their last battle, a blue ki wave bigger than the Kamehameha wave.

The two forces of energy; one blue and the other violet, both collided in a spectacle of light as both fighters struggled in their battle for dominance over the other. Neither side surrendering even as they poured their reserves of energy into their attacks to push the other back.

"FALL!" Raditz shouted as he tried to put every ounce of energy into the attack.

Ren gritted his teeth, concentrating as hard as he could to keep his attack from breaking.

"I...will not fall!" Raditz growled, with sweat running down his face.

The the Time Patroller did something that Raditz didn't expect...he raised his power level to the next stage. With a roar, his hair grew longer and spikier as bioelectricity coursed around him like a coiling serpent. Ren had now risen to Super Saiyan 2.

The sudden increase in power boosted his Buster Cannon's mass, sending the blue energy wave crashing through Raditz's own attack until it was practically consuming the evil Saiyan's ki.

"No, no, no, NOOO!" Raditz said, practically screaming as Ren's ki wave consumed him.

Once he stopped his attack, Ren found that Raditz was still floating in the air albeit his Saiyan Armor was practically destroyed save for the tights and boots that kept his modesty still decent. He had serious burns and scratches, each bleeding quite profusely.

"It's over Raditz. You've lost this battle." Ren stated.

"Lost? No, I will not lose to the likes of you!" Raditz shout with animalistic anger as he flew at Ren.

The Time Patroller stood in place, folding his arms with an uncharacteristic frown on his handsome face. His emerald eyes narrowed as the evil Saiyan charged at him in a blind rage.

Raditz soon was close enough to Ren that he threw a left hook, aiming for the Time Patroller's face.

Ren stopped the punch...with just his face alone. Not a single twitch of pain came from the Saiyan. "Pathetic." He spat.

"You, bastard!" Raditz growled in pure rage as he pulled back his other fist and threw it at his face.

This time, Ren caught it then applied pressure, a faint snapping sound echoing in the air.

Raditz cried out in pain, before he brought his right leg up and moved to kick Ren in the face.

The crimson-eyed Saiyan leaned back, allowing the limb to pass over his face then slammed his elbow directly into Raditz's face.

Raditz fell backwards but he remained floating due to Ren still holding his broken fist.

"Damn you!" Raditz growled with blood coming out of his now broken nose.

"Let go!" Raditz shouted as he tried to punch Ren with his good hand.

"Gladly!" The Time Patroller grabbed his evil kinsman's arm then threw him violently into a foliage of trees.

Raditz crashed through tree after tree until he created a small trench in the dirt.

Ren lowered himself down to the ground. His boots clicking loudly on the surface as he took a step towards his opponent's impact sight.

Raditz is seen lying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over his body and the armor he wore was falling off.

"Y-you bastard!" Raditz groaned out as he struggled just to sit up.

"Any last words?" Ren asked coldly while bringing his palm up to bear on the pirate. An orb of blue energy growing.

"G-go to hell!" Raditz growled.

The Super Saiyan scoffed. "Unlikely for me; you on the other hand…" The energy orb flowing from his palm grew bigger. However, just before he could finish off Raditz, the Saiyan pirate was surrounded by a blood red mist then seemed to vanish into thin air. "What the?!" He tried searching for the evil warrior's power level but couldn't sense him anywhere. "He's gone."

However, what the young Saiyan didn't know was that the red mist was from a certain demoness...

* * *

 **With Lucy**

"You were able to close the gate even though I was in control." Sherry said in amazement.

"Well I guess that means I'm stronger than you." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well I don't know if I would take it that far. Remember my power allows me to take control of any Celestial Spirit you call forth." Sherry said with a smile of her own.

"Don't be so sure. I have a few powerful spirits up my sleeve." Lucy said as she pulled out a silver gate key.

"Open: Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikola!" Lucy called out as Plue came in.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing! Oh I'm in love!" Sherry gushed at how cute Plue was.

"Would you quit talking about love all the time cause it's getting pretty old." Lucy said annoyed.

"Well someone's bitter." Sherry said.

"Marionette attack! Now you're my puppet." Sherry said as Plue's eyes turn a glowing pink.

"Plue? No, not you too!" Lucy said sounding worried as Plue ran at her.

Plus jumped at her before he began pummeling her legs but the problem was it didn't even hurt her.

"You're kidding me?!" Sherry shouted in surprise.

"I knew you'd fall for that!" Lucy said before she swung her whip at Sherry who dodged the downward strike but the whip struck the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"You deliberately summoned a weak spirit!" Sherry said with anger.

"That's right. I knew if I called out little Plue here, it would make your spell totally pointless!" Lucy said as she swung her whip again but Sherry evaded.

"Geez! I release you from my command!" Sherry said and the pink eyes turned back to their regular black before he began bowing in forgiveness.

"Oh I knew you didn't mean it, now go back okay!" Lucy said before Plue vanished.

"Marionette attack! Get her rock doll!" Sherry called out as rocks began floating around her.

"We're gonna keep going round and round aren't we? I'll stop you doll with a Celestial Spirit, you'll take over it, and I'll close it's-" Lucy stopped as she got a good look at a giant monster made of rocks with Sherry on its head.

"It's like we're playing cat and mouse, I love that game. Let's see what you can do little mouse. You think you can beat my Rock Doll?" Sherry said with a crazed smile.

"Now I'm in trouble! I don't think I have a Spirit strong enough to destroy that thing!" Lucy said with fear as the giant raised its arm.

Lucy begins running away, dodging each strike that the giant monster made.

"Don't let her get away Rock Doll! Let's teach that foolish little girl a lesson!" Sherry ordered.

"Who are you a little girl, we're the same age I might even be a little older!" Lucy shouted in annoyance as she ran away.

"It's not a good idea to keep babbling like that unless you want us to catch you." Sherry said with an evil smile.

"Okay, what spirit do I have that could help me get out of this situation?!" Lucy asked as she looked at her keys but none of them was good for this kind of situation.

"Better hurry! If you don't start moving fast we're gonna catch up with you!" Sherry taunted with her Rock Doll almost smashing Lucy again.

Lucy looked back to see the Roc Doll raise its left foot.

"I command you to crush her flat!" Sherry ordered and the giant stomped at where Lucy stood but she jumped back in time but the force of the attack caused her to fly back.

Soon the ground in front of her began cracking and she realized where they were.

"Hold on! Isn't this a-a cliff?!" Lucy shouted in terror.

Soon the piece of rock she was on falls off, sending her plummeting to the ground but thankfully she survived the crash.

"Finish her Rock Doll!" Sherry ordered and the rock monster jumps off, intending to land on Lucy who screamed in terror before running away.

"There's nowhere to run blondy!" Sherry shouted before Lucy stopped near the ocean as an idea popped in her head.

"The sea, I could summon Aquarius from here." Lucy mumbled before the sound of the Rock Doll walking towards her caused Lucy to turn to face them.

"Looks like the cat's finally gonna catch the mouse!" Sherry taunted.

"Water can't destroy that thing. Besides Aquarius would just wash me along with it." Lucy said before she blinked saying, "Wait a minute."

"I'm gonna crush you like a little bug! Sorry no love for you!" Sherry said, before the Rock Doll smashed the ground where Lucy once stood when she jumped away.

"Wash me away, that's it!" Lucy said with a smirk before she pulled out Aquarius's gate key.

"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted before she plunged the key into the ocean and a second later Aquarius appeared.

"Aquarius?! How does a weakling like you have a spirit with so much power?!" Sherry shouted in surprise.

"That girl is our enemy! You hate her kind so go get her!" Lucy ordered, only for Aquarius to "tch" at her.

"I don't have time to deal with your bad attitude! So get in there and take her down now!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"Well I see you're still annoying as ever. No wonder you still don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius said uncaring.

"Why do you keep bringing it up like that?!" Lucy screamed.

"Marionette attack! You will now do as I command!" Sherry shouted as her spell caused Aquarius's eyes to turn from blue to a glowing pink.

"What?" Aquarius asked in annoyance.

"She's under my spell so she won't be doing your bidding anymore! Might as well send her back." Sherry said arrogantly.

"No way! Aquarius is still my ace in the hole!" Lucy admitted.

"I bet you still won't think that when the sea washes away your pitiful existence! Now Aquarius get rid of this stupid girl once and for all!" Sherry ordered.

"What?! I was already planning on it!" Aquarius shouted before she created a large tidal wave that swept Lucy away.

"Say goodbye little-" Sherry stopped and looked in horror when she saw the tidal wave heading straight for her.

"Huh, and I thought the blonde girl was stupid. I can close my own gate thank you very much. Bu-bye." Aquarius said before vanishing, leaving two dazed wizards on the beach.

"Leave it to Aquarius to hurl her waves against friend and foe alike." Lucy said as she stumbled around.

"I hate myself for allowing you to trick me again." Sherry said as she too stumbled around with both unaware that they were stumbling towards one another with swirls in their eyes.

"But it doesn't matter because she wasn't strong enough to beat my Rock Doll." Sherry said in a matter of fact tone.

"So what! That hunk of junk can't do anything if you aren't there to control it! I know all I had to do was get you away from that thing and it worked cause now you're too dizzy enough to walk around in a straight line!" Lucy called before they crashed into each other.

The two glared at each other before pummeling each other in chibi form.

"That's what you get for messing with a member of Fairy Tail!" Chibi Lucy shouted before chibi Sherry punched her in the face.

"I can't believe that we ended up in a stalemate!" Sherry said as they kept pummeling each other comically.

"What do you mean stalemate it's obvious that I'm the winner here!" Lucy shouted after biting Sherry on the head before going back to pummeling each other.

"You can't just declare yourself the winner after a fight!" Sherry shouted before side double kicking Lucy in the face which went back to pummeling one another, "If that's the case then I'm the winner!"

"I don't think so!" Lucy announced as she slammed her forearm into Sherry's face, sending her falling to the ground.

"No! How'd this happen to me?! I never lose!" Sherry shouted in distress.

"Oh yeah? Well you just did to a wizard of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as the sun was beginning to rise and the Rock Doll crumbled into pieces.

"Although the burning flame of my life has been extinguished far too soon, my love for you will blaze on eternally forever." Sherry announce dramatically.

"Your not gonna die so let's tone down the drama okay." Lucy said as Sherry hits the ground.

"Angelica… avenge your master's death." Sherry said before to Lucy's surprise the giant blue rat jumped out from the middle of the forest at her.

"But I thought that rat was one of her puppets?!" Lucy shouted in surprise before she lost feeling in her legs and fell to her knees.

"I can't move my legs for some reason!" Lucy said in horror before screaming as the rat fell towards her, only for a familiar red haired wizard to fly from out of nowhere and slash her sword at the giant rat and causing it to fall unconscious next to Sherry.

"Erza-whoa!" Lucy said only to stop when she saw the disappointing glare aimed at her and she thought, _'I forgot, she's angry at us for breaking guild rules and took an S-class quest without permission.'_

"Lucy, I assume you know why I'm here? You so don't you?" Erza asked as she looked at Lucy with a stern glare.

"To take us back?" Lucy asked before saying, "Promise you won't hurt me."

There was a light echo which turned dark as silence soon followed.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad you're okay! I was worri-GUH!" Happy stopped as he looked at Erza with a look of horror before he tried to fly away, only to be handing upside down with Erza holding him by his tail.

"Now, where is Natsu?" Erza asked sternly.

"Listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission, but some really awful things have been happening on the island! There's this guy and his minions who are trying to revive a frozen demon! And the island's villagers are suffering because of the magic spell. They've turned into monsters. We just thought that if we worked together we might be able to help them." Lucy explained only for Erza's response to be, "None if that is my concern."

"Please Erza let us finish this job! We can't leave things this way!" Lucy said only for Erza to aim the tip of her sword at Lucy.

"I don't think you understand! The three of you betrayed Master Makarov! You'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives." Ezra said as she gave them a dark glare.

' _Okay, now I'm scared!'_ Lucy thought in terror.

"Hey, gals. And Happy." A familiar Saiyan's voice reached their ears as they looked above them to see Ren with his clothes and skin scuffed up once again. His usual goofy grin plastered on his face. "Erza? I didn't know you followed us. Did you come to help?"

His only response was a harsh glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Is this a bad time?" The Saiyan nervously grinned, backing away slightly in case he needed to run.

"What reason do you have for coming here?" Erza asked or more specifically demanded as she looked the Saiyan directly in the eyes.

"Uh, at first, for fun. Then I did it to help the people here." Ren admitted while shrinking back in terror.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked as she lowered her sword from Lucy's throat, allowing the girl to let out a breath that she was unknowingly holding.

"No idea. I was busy fighting Raditz." The monkey-tailed fighter replied.

"Who is Raditz?" Erza asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"An evil Saiyan that's from my own dimension." Ren answered bluntly.

"...I take it you defeated him then." Erza stated.

The red-eyed Saiyan nodded. "I did but he just disappeared for some reason."

"Then we shall retrieve Natsu and Gray and leave the island." Erza said sternly.

"What?" Ren looked at the redhead as if she had gone crazy. "But we can't leave now. These people still need help."

"That is not my concern." Erza said sternly.

The young man looked at her incredulously. "How can you say that?! They're in trouble and you want us to leave them to die!?"

"There are other guilds who have received the same request. It is not my issue." Erza stated.

This however infuriated the Saiyan. "You heartless bitch!" He yelled.

A shocking silence permeated the air.

"What did you call me?" Erza said, glaring at Ren.

"Oh crap!" Happy screamed as he tried to fly away in terror but the iron grip on his tail kept him in place.

"You heard exactly what I said." Ren growled, glaring dangerously at Erza. He knew that he was stronger than her and even though she could instill terror in him like any other scary woman, he would not be deterred again. "Want me to repeat it? I'll say it real slow for that thick skull of yours to understand."

Erza snarled before letting go of Happy, allowing him to fly and crash into a rock while Erza swung her sword st Ren.

"Erza stop!" Lucy shouted but she would have nothing of it.

However the blade stopped inches from Ren's neck when he stopped it with only his index finger. "Did I strike a nerve?" He taunted. "I've never known you to lose your cool like that. What I said must really bother you. Has no one ever said that to your face before?"

Erza just glared at him and pulled her sword back and tried another swing.

This time, the Saiyan reacted violently. He broke the magic sword that the Fairy Queen wielded then straight punched her in the chest.

The strike created a big dent in her chest piece and sent her flying into a boulder, causing it to explode into thousands of pieces.

"I just don't get it…" Ren spoke softly, ignorant of the death glare he received from the woman he just struck. "When I first met you, I thought you were an honorable and just person. Someone that I could always count on to do the right thing. You even seemed like the definition of Fairy Tail. Strong, beautiful, wise, and valiant." The Saiyan's raven hair shadowed his eyes. "Was I wrong…?"

"..." Erza just remained silent, looking at the ground with her long red hair covering her features.

"I'm not going to leave. Not until I stop Deliora from awakening and get these people back to normal. Sorry Erza but you won't stop me. I'll fight you if I have to if you're still adamant on taking me back to the guild." Ren stated his resolve.

"Do as you will but you will be severely punished when we get back to the guild hall!" Erza growled.

Gone was the angry look on the Saiyan's face, now replaced by his usual goofy grin. "Thanks Erza! I knew you were a nice girl."

"Don't thank me, you will need to answer later for the damages you cause." Erza stated as she stood up.

"That? I can fix that no problem." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Didn't you at one time said you would bring back the moon after destroying it with those Dragon Balls that you said weren't in this world?" Happy asked as he floated over with a bump on his head.

"I did but I can simply just do this." Then Ren did someone that no one, not even Erza expected…

...He reached under her breastplate then pushed the metal back into place with just his insane strength.

"DANGER DANGER!" Happy shouted in terror as he flies behind Lucy who was frozen in place with terror evident on her face.

"R-Ren!" Erza growled with her face turning redder than a tomato.

The Saiyan looked at her innocently, like he had no idea why she was so angry all of a sudden. "What? Did you want me to leave the dent? I heard scars build character but does that apply to armor?" He asked cluelessly.

Suddenly a metal fist smashed into his face, sending Ren flying through a bolder and into the cliff face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Erza shouted before covering her chest with a blush of anger and embarrassment on her face.

"Ow! What is with you women and hitting me!" He yelled, holding his bruised cheek. "All I did was push the dent back in! What's so bad about that?!"

"You touched her chest when you did that, especially with how you did it." Happy answered while still scared of Erza.

Ren looked at the trio in pure honest confusion. "Is that bad?" He asked.

"YES!" Both Erza and Lucy shouted.

"Oh," The Saiyan contemplated this answer. "Okay, my bad. I won't fix anymore dents I made to your armor if I punch you again." He said this cheerfully.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" Erza shouted in anger as she summoned a giant claymore.

"Then what is?" His monkey tail waved curiously behind him as he tilted his head like a child.

"Is he really that clueless?" Lucy asked in confusion as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's a goner." Happy said with a deadpan expression as Erza slowly approached him with the claymore in hand and a murderous aura around her.

"Now hold still!" Erza shouted as she swung at Ren.

"No thank you." The Saiyan kept his smile as he effortlessly dodged the raging attacks from the red-haired demon woman.

"This is gonna be a while." Lucy muttered.

"Aye." Happy muttered as well while Ren continued dodging Erza's swings.

* * *

 **Village - Minutes Later**

The sun was high in the sky and Gray was slowly opening his eyes to find himself inside of what looked like a storehouse.

"Where am I?" Gray asked as he stood up and made his way out of the tent where he saw more tents around him.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm glad you're awake." A female voice said, causing Gray to turn to see a young woman with fair skin, black hair, and brown eyes walk up to him.

Gray also noticed that her leg looked demonic.

"What is this place?" Gray asked curiously.

"It's a storage area not too far from the village. Everything was destroyed in the attack last night so we came here for shelter." The villager replied.

"The whole village? That's horrible." Gray said before he remembered that Lyon ordered Toby, Sherry, and Yuka to destroy the entire village just last night especially what he said about bloodshed.

' _I can't believe it. They actually went and did it.'_ Gray thought as he looked around before grabbing his bandaged wounds in pain.

"You know it was a miracle that Natsu, Ren, and Lucy were here. Thanks to their bravery everyone was able to make it out alive." The villager said as Gray let's go of his wounds once the pain faded.

"So are they still around here somewhere?" Gray asked curiously.

"Yes. They actually wanted me to show you to their tent once you've finally woken up." The villager answered.

"Which tent?" Gray asked.

"They're waiting for you in that big one over there." The villager answered as she pointed to the tent.

Gray walked over to the tent and when he walked through the flaps he was met with an angry Erza, a food-devouring Ren, and a tied up and crying Lucy and Happy.

"You made me wait, not smart." Erza said angrily.

"Erza?! Why are they tied up?" Gray asked as he looked at Lucy and Happy.

"Lucy's filled me up to speed with what everything's happened. I thought you were sent to stop Natsu and these fools. Needless to say I'm disappointed." Erza said not answering his question and standing up.

"Where is he anyway?" Gray asked in confusion.

"That's something we'd all like to know." Erza stated.

"The last time I saw him he was fighting the Cold Emperor's lackeys. But when we went back to where the village there wasn't any sign of him. Wherever he is, I hope he's okay. Anyway since we couldn't find him Erza demanded we take her to you but I had no idea where you ended up." Lucy said.

"So I did some scouting from the air and from up there I could see the villagers had made their way to this storage area." Happy said picking up from Natsu.

"Okay, we're going to find Natsu and then we're heading back to the guild." Erza said as she walked past Gray.

"But we can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now!" Gray said in alarm.

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked, catching Gray off guard.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Temple outside**

Natsu can be seen walking towards it rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Man, I come up with a perfect plan and then I go and oversleep." Natsu said as he stopped at the temple entrance.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Natsu said with a cocky grin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Village**

"I came here solely to apprehend those fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza stated plainly.

"Rules?! Have you even seen what's happening to the people of this island?!" Gray demanded.

"I have." Erza answered plainly.

"And you're still gonna turn your back on them?!" Gray demanded angered at her answer.

"Their request is posted on the boards of every guild hall. The villagers would be better served by wizards who are cleared for S-class. You're not qualified." Erza answered.

"How can you be so heartless?!" Gray demanded.

"What did you say?" Erza asked as she gave him a glare.

"That's no way to speak to the Great Erza!" Happy shouted in terror.

"You suck up." Lucy muttered as Erza summoned a sword.

"Have you chosen to defy and guilds rules as well? You face the same punishment." Erza said as she aimed her sword at his throat only to her surprise for Gray to grab the blade of her sword.

As he did the grip on the sword caused the blade to dig into his palm and caused it to bleed as he glared at Erza with pure rage while Erza gave an emotionless glare.

"Do what you must! For me there's no other choice to be made! I can't walk away from what I know is right!" Gray said with conviction, catching Erza off guard.

Gray lowered the sword so it was aimed at his chest before he walked past Erza with little to no trouble but stopped when he opened the flaps of the tent.

"I'm seeing this through to the end. And you can't stop me." Grey said as he gave Erza a disappointed stare before walking away with the flaps closing behind him, leaving a shaking Erza.

"Huh, I thought he'd be pissing his pants in terror." Ren commented while munching on a smoked ham.

Soon Erza focused her attention on both Lucy and Happy who have terrified expressions.

"Please don't get mad at us! We don't have any control over Gray!" Lucy shouted in terror.

"He's not feeling like himself because he lost a fight with his old friend!" Happy added only for Erza to swing her sword, cutting the rope off of both Lucy and Happy.

"These events are intolerable. We'll deal with the immediate problems for now." Erza said as she turned around.

"Thank you!" Both Lucy and Happy said joyfully, only for the joy to vanish when Erza said, "This doesn't change anything. You're still going to face punishment."

"Yes ma'am." Both added.

"Any chance we can get more food too?" Ren asked after drinking a tankard of water.

"No." Erza said giving him a stern glare.

"Aww." The Saiyan whined.

"Let's go." Erza said as she walked out of the tent.

Ren grumbled, following the redhead wizard with a childish pout.

"Are you pouting? Oh that's so cute!" Lucy gushed, losing all feeling of being intimidated.

The red-eyed Time Patroller rubbed the back of his neck while blushing in embarrassment. He still wasn't used to women gushing over the fact that he pouts. But then again, who doesn't?

"Hurry up!" Erza shouted from outside the tent.

"Aye, sir!" Ren called out, following the Fairy Queen, Titania.

They all followed Gray who walked the trail that led back to the temple.

"Are you kidding me? He really wants to fight that demon?" Lucy asked remembering that Lyon wanted to fight Deliora.

They all stop to catch their breath while Gray had his hand on a tree.

"Even back when we were kids, Lyon always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability but since she's gone and he can't challenge her direction he decided that it was up to him to kill Deliora. Cause it's the one thing she couldn't do." Gray said as he had a serious expression.

"Well yeah, I guess that'd be the only way to challenge someone who's dead." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Listen there's something. Something I never got to tell him." Gray said as he turned around, "I kept it secret. Ur made me promise to never let him know but I have to. Ur may not be with us but Ur is still alive."

That caught them all by surprise.

"What do you mean by that, Gray?" Ren questioned the Ice-Make wizard.

"It's been ten years. Deliora attacked my home town, I've never seen such destruction. It was all destroyed in a single day. Ur and Lyon found me, they pulled me from the rubble. I made a vow that I would destroy Deliora. And that vow was how it all started." Gray said before they decided to keep running to the temple until they could see the top.

"Now if only there was an escalator to take us to the top." The Saiyan remarked.

They soon got a better view and stopped before Lucy tilts her head to the left…because the temple was tilting.

"Hey guys, is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked right now?" Lucy asked.

"What happened to it?" Happy asked mimicking Lucy.

"I'm guessing Natsu." Gray said.

"Me too." Erza added.

"I don't know how he managed to pulled it off, but he's the only one who'd do something that crazy. It's pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple's tilted like that the moon light won't hit Deliora." Gray said impressed.

"You mean his habit of destroying stuff actually came in useful for once?" Lucy asked as she used her hands to move her head back in place.

"My head's stuck! Looking sideways on that crooked temple hurt my neck!" Happy said in alarm as he tried to fix his head only to twist it in the opposite direction with a crack, scaring Lucy.

"Watch out!" Erza shouted as she punched Lucy and Happy away while Ren, Gray, and her jumped to avoid what looked like bladed boomerangs.

"Who's there?!" Erza demanded as Lucy smashed into a tree, hurting her neck while Happy smacked into the tree next to her and twisting his head into the same position.

"We've tracked you down, Fairy Tail!" A cloaked figure in an elderly feminine tone as they got surrounded by them.

"We won't allow you to interfere." Another cloaked figure said.

"Not these guys!" Gray muttered.

"Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.

"They're all around us!" Lucy said in alarm.

"Aye." Happy said as he grabbed his head.

"I can handle this myself!" Erza said as she summoned a sword.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked.

I'll take care of them. You go and settle things with Lyon." Erza said plainly.

"We'll fight with her. You just go and do what you gotta do." Lucy said as she held her whip.

"Aye!" Happy added as he brought out a fish.

"Good luck, dude." Ren gave the half naked wizard a thumbs-up.

"Thanks you guys." Gray said before he runs off towards the temple thinking that he was the only one who could stop Lyon.

"Now," The lone Saiyan of the party popped his knuckles as he looked menacingly at the opposing wizards. "Who wants the first knuckle sandwich?"

The answer he got was all of them to charge at the three plus one cat.

"Big mistake." Ren smirked.

They fought Lyon's minions and no matter how many they took down more came and attacked.

Suddenly the entire ground shook causing everyone to stop.

"What's that sound?" Erza asked in confusion.

Lucy looks around but when she finds the source she gasps in surprise, "No way!"

"Wow, the temple just untilted itself!" Happy said in alarm.

Everyone looked to see that the temple was upright…and that it was night.

"What the crap!?" Ren exclaimed.

Soon they were fighting once more and they ended up back to back.

"Notice anything strange Lucy, Ren?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, even though there's a bunch of them their magic seems a bit weak for some reason." Lucy answered.

"Exactly. As far as I can tell there's only five wizards among them." Erza stated.

"Oh man, guess that means I'm gonna have to go easy on them." Happy said.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Lucy muttered exasperatedly.

"Do you think you can handle this one?" Erza asked.

"Oh you betcha." Lucy said with a smug smile as she pulled out a gold key.

"Open: Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!" Lucy shouted as she summoned Cancer.

"Ebi," The dark-skinned Celestial Spirit said, snipping his scissors threateningly.

"Ebi? Isn't that a shrimp?" Ren asked, confused. "I thought he was a crab."

"We've met before haven't we?" Erza asked in confusion.

Suddenly Cancer was in front of her on one knee with a bouquet of flowers and for some reason a spotlight was on him, "Indeed we have. And as always I am at your service…miss."

"I thought you always said ebi?! What's with miss?! And aren't you supposed to be at my service?!" Lucy shouted in surprise, confusion, and annoyance.

"I think someone's jealous." Happy said annoyingly.

"Take them down! But don't kill them, just rough them up okay." Lucy said as she pointed to Lyon's minions.

"Alright ebi-um miss." Cancer said holding up a pair of scissors.

"I feel jealous for some reason." Ren stated dryly.

Soon Cancer moved in as did the others but in the middle of the fight they hear an extremely loud roar that caused many to grab their ears in pain.

"My ears weren't ready for this!" Happy screamed.

Being a Saiyan, his senses were heightened to superhuman levels so whatever was ringing started to hurt his eardrums until blood started to drip between his fingers. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain as the ringing grew louder.

"That doesn't sound to promising." Erza said in alarm.

"What?" Ren shouted, momentarily deaf.

"The roaring stopped." Lucy muttered as she removed her hands from her ears.

"What?" Ren shouted again, still unable to hear anything.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked Ren in concern.

"What? I can't hear you because that sound busted my eardrums!" The Saiyan shouted.

"I feel sorry for you." Lucy said with a sigh.

"What?" He yelled a little louder.

"Come on!" Erza shouted as she grabbed Ren by the arm and ran followed by both Lucy and Happy until they reached the temple after another roar was heard.

"What the heck was that noise? It sounded like some kind of monster growling." Lucy said in concern.

"It was probably your stomach Lucy." Happy joked.

"You know you're not half as funny as you think you are." Lucy pointed out.

"So do you think that sound might have been Deliora?" Erza asked.

"Oh no, you mean, they brought it back to life?!" Lucy asked in fear.

Happy gasped and pointed to a beam of purple light, "See that light? That's the Moon Drip!"

Soon another roar shook the entire temple.

"It must be…" Erza muttered.

"Hey, you need to eat something!" Happy said trying to sound funny.

"And you need to shut your trap before I hurt you!" Lucy growled.

"What are you guys talking about? I can't hear what you're all saying!" Ren shouted, his current deaf situation still a problem.

"Don't you have anything to help hear again?" Lucy asked shouting so Ren could hear.

"What?"

"Don't you have something to help?!" Lucy screamed louder and this time close to his ear.

"Help with what?" Ren shouted.

"Your hearing!" Lucy shouted once again.

"Oh! Yeah, I should have something for that!" The monkey-tailed young man reached into his jacket and took out a red-white capsule then popped it into his mouth. In a flat second, the ringing in his ears was gone. "Hey, I can hear again!"

"How many of those things do you have?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Don't know, I lost count after ninety-nine." Ren admitted as he picked his ear.

"Well at least you have enough when you need them." Erza said as she looked around.

The Saiyan scratched his mess of dark hair. "Yep, though with how much I get hurt, I could be burning through it a lot."

"Then maybe you should save those for more serious injuries." Lucy suggested.

"That growl may have been the demon but there is still someone up there performing the Moon Drip ceremony. Which means they haven't fully revived it so we still have some time to do something. Come on." Erza said before she runs to some stair cases that go up.

"Deliora's below us." Lucy said pointing down.

"Putting a stop to the ceremony is our only hope! We've gotta hurry!" Erza said as she kept running.

"Does she even know where to go?" Ren asked dumbly.

"I think she does." Lucy muttered as they followed after her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Underground, Natsu was looking at a man with a mask that had what looked like green hair.

"Oh man, I'm wasting my time with you. Let's finish this now-GAH!" Natsu was cut off as a ball came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

The ball was a crystal ball that flew around.

"Ready when you are. Go ahead and do your worst, Little Salamander." The man known as Zalty said with a taunting smile.

"Why you!" Natsu growled as the crystal ball flew at him and he punched the ball into rubble… only for the rubble to reform into a crystal ball and smashed into his abdomens.

"But I broke it, right?!" Natsu asked in pain.

"I have the ability to control an object's time. Meaning I can take the crystal back in time to before it was broken." Zalty explained as Natsu jumped back.

"What kind of magic gives you that power?" Natsu asked.

"I practice one of the lost magics called the Arc of Time. It's extremely rare and very powerful. Would you like to see what happens when I throw this crystal ball into the future?" Zalty said as he sends the crystal ball past Natsu before it began smashing into Natsu.

Natsu finally got tired of the attacks and smashed the crystal ball into pieces, only for the ball to reform and smash into the back of his head, nearly popping his eyes out.

"You're fire won't help you!" Zalty taunted as he used his magic to throw the ball at Natsu.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu growled as he threw a punch at the ball that flew to him, only to freeze mere inches from the fist.

"It stopped in mid-air?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Yes. I also have the ability to freeze an object in time." Zalty explained.

"Nice trick. But I'd be more impressed if it worked on people." Natsu said.

"Ah, that's the tough part. It's powerless on living things. Since Ur turned herself into the ice that encases Deliora, I simply can't turn back the time of the ice to it's pre-frozen state. That's why we're using the Moon Drip." Zalty explained.

"Let me ask you something. Why are you guys doing this? It seems to me working hard trying to revive this demon just so Lyon could kill it to boost his ego. That's great for him but what do you all get out of it?" Natsu asked.

"I can't say, I've recently joined them so I don't know enough to speak on the others behalf." Zalty explained.

"Okay, what about you then? What's your goal in all of this?" Natsu asked.

"You certainly know how to get to the point." Zalty said before he began laughing, "The Cold Emperor Lyon is an arrogant twit! He doesn't stand a chance against Deliora. That's where I come in."

"If he can't kill it then we're in major trouble. Unless you're the one who can beat it yourself." Natsu said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I want to control the demon." Zalty said, getting Natsu's attention.

"You see there are spells that can give the caster power over immortal monsters like this one here. With a single spell I'd become the most powerful man in the world because I'd have a powerful demon at my beck and call!" Zalty said, sounding like a classic villain.

"Talk about a lame answer. I'm sorry I even asked." Natsu said catching Zalty off guard.

"That's what you're after? You'd think just because you have a monster's gonna make you tough? No way." Natsu said.

Zalty laughs before he said, "I suppose you're too young to understand right now but one day you will realize how important it is to have power on your side." Zalty said.

"Well I already have plenty of power on my side because of all my friends who's got my back!" Natsu said as he ignited his fists on fire.

"If you let your cockyness get the best of you, you will fall exactly like the ceiling above you!" Zalty shouted as he caused the ceiling to collapse.

"I've had enough of you and your buddies screwing things up for the people of this island! It's time I put a stop to it!" Natsu shouted.

"You don't seriously believe you can stop my Arc of Time with your puny flames do you?" Zalty asked arrogantly.

Natsu leapt at Zalty as crystal balls flew at him.

"I don't give a crap about your stupid magic! I just want you off this island!" Natsu shouted as he used his fire to destroy all of the crystal balls, creating a giant dust cloud that obstructed Zalty's vision.

"I may not be able to control time but I can see the future." Natsu said before he shot out of the cloud towards Zalty, "And I see, me kicking your but and sending you flying!"

Natsu soon punched Zalty that sent him flying and crashing into a rock.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Up on top of the temple, Tobi fell to the ground with Erza holding her sword in mid swing.

"Awesome, the Moon Drip should stop any minute now." Lucy said with a smile as the Moon Drip stops.

"You mean, this guy was doing it all by himself?" Happy asked in confusion.

Ren scratched his raven hair. "That's got to take a lot of courage to do something like that on your own."

"Too late! It's over! The ceremonies already completed!" Toby said as the place the Moon Drip glowed was now glowing a bright green and it sent a blast of wind out in all direction…followed by Deliora's roar being heard.

Ren had his hands over his ears to prevent his eardrums from bursting again. "That's bad!" He shouted.

"Come on! We need to move!" Erza said.

Suddenly Deliora's roar became extremely loud.

"So loud! It's going to bust my ears!" Toby shouted as Lucy and Happy screamed.

"Can you get us down to Deliora's chamber?" Erza asked.

Ren gritted his teeth. The roar was starting to irritate his sensitive ears. He couldn't take the sound anymore. The Saiyan raised his palm in the air, charging a powerful ki blast as it shined brightly...then shot it down at the floor to where he thought the sound was coming from.

"Uh that will do." Lucy muttered.

"Come on!" Erza shouted as she jumped down.

Ren grabbed hold of both Lucy and Happy then hopped down, ignoring the gaping Toby who had been left all alone.

They landed in the same cave and they see an unfrozen Deliora throwing a punch at Natsu who retaliated with a fire encased punch.

"I'm not giving up to the bitter end!" Natsu shouted as they two fists collide, sending a blast of air outwards…until Deliora's entire arm began to crack and in seconds shatter.

With the arm falling apart, Deliora's body soon followed.

"What the?! I'm stronger than I thought." Natsu said looking at his fist in surprise.

"Moron, the thing's been dead for a long time." Ren deadpanned.

"What we just saw, were nothing more than it's last dying breaths. My dream's dead. There's no hope now. I will never surpass Ur." Lyon said as he lied wounded on the ground.

"Man, your teacher was awesome!" Natsu said with a smile.

Gray began crying and muttered, "You saved my life again. Thank you, Ur."

Natsu looked at Gray confused before he closed his eyes and had a big grin on his face.

"I wish I met her. She must've been really strong." Ren placed both hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

Soon Happy flew at Natsu and he caught him with a smile before he saw Erza then threw Happy upwards and tried to run away but Erza grabbed him by the scarf, holding him in place.

"And now we're back to reality." Ren sweatdropped.

Gray helped Lyon back up and they all made their way outside.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We won!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"You know, I was kind of worried for a while there. But it all worked out thanks to your amazing teacher." Lucy said with a smile.

"We totally finished an S-class quest by ourselves!" Natsu cheered.

"Do you think Master Makarov will let us on the second floor now?" Lucy asked hopefully…only for Erza to give them all a dark look, causing everyone to freeze with different looks of horror.

"Thanks for reminding her, Lucy!" The Saiyan of the group whispered harshly to the buxom blonde.

"Oh no, you're still gonna punish us huh?!" Lucy asked in terror.

"Isn't there something you're all forgetting? You came to this island to help the villagers. The request was for you to return them to their original forms. You still haven't completed your S-class quest yet." Erza reminded them.

Ren released a breath of relief. _'Thank Shenron!'_ He thought.

"But I don't understand. The curse should be lifted now that Deliora is dead." Lucy said uncertain.

"Wrong. This curse you keep talking about never had anything to do about the demon. The villagers have affected by the intense magic energy from the Moon Drip spell. In other words, Deliora's death isn't going to change their current situation whatsoever." Erza pointed out.

"Wha, oh no." Lucy said in horror.

"Well then we better go and change them back." Natsu said holding his hand up happily.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered high fiving Natsu.

"Yeah but we don't know how." Gray added before looking at Lyon, "Lyon, do you know?"

"To be quite honest, I don't have a clue." Lyon said honestly.

"You don't know?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"What?" Happy asked equally confused.

"But they told us that the curse started about the same time you guys got here." Lucy said in confusion.

"When we first arrived three years ago we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island. But we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone. And they never came to investigate the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon said.

"In three years you've never one met?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"I don't understand. The light from the Moon Drip was so bright you can see it practically from all over the island. It's kind of weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate." Lucy said confused.

"The villagers weren't transformed by the Moon Drip. It doesn't work on humans." Lyon stated.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that so you and your lackeys can be off the hook." Natsu said.

"Just think about it. I've been exposed to it as much as they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit." Lyon pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Lucy said in surprise.

"I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something. But I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it." Lyon stated.

"We're not done with you! You destroyed the village and-" Natsu was quieted by Erza who closed his mouth, "That's quiet enough Natsu."

Erza then began telling about the reason for the things they all have done.

"They were simply doing what they believed to be right. So there's no need to criticize them for it." Erza stated.

"I suppose that's fair." Ren nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Erza said as she lets go of Natsu and walks away.

"Hey, but what are we gonna do to lift the curse?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Erza answered.

"Oh, great." Lucy muttered.

"Blowing up the moon is still an option." The Time Patroller suggested.

"NO!" Was Lucy's reply.

Ren pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're no fun."

Gray turned to look at Lyon and he narrowed his eyes, "What are you looking at?"

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you really should join a guild. You'd make new friends, make new rivals, and maybe find a new dream to live for." Gray said, getting Lyon's attention.

"Whatever, just get out of here!" Lyon said, causing Gray to smile before walking away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Fairy Tail wizards and Saiyan reached the storage area but it was empty.

"That's weird, where is everybody?" Happy asked.

"You sure they came here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, this has been their camp. I wonder where they've gone?" Lucy asked worried.

"Maybe they all went to the bathroom?" The Saiyan of the party suggested.

"At the exact same time?" Lucy asked with a deadpan expression.

"It could happen!" Ren stated fiercely.

"Not really." Happy said as he floated by.

"I'm gonna eat you one day, cat." The Saiyan warned.

"Since we're here I'm gonna round up some bandages and medicine." Gray said as he walked into one of the many tents.

"You finally made it back!" A villager said, getting their attention to when he arrived, "There's something you need to see. Please follow me to the village."

They all traveled to where the village once stood…and the entire village was there…in one piece.

"Wow, are you kidding me?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yesterday it was a total mess now it looks perfect." Happy said equally surprised.

"What's going on here?! Everything's back to how it was! It's like the village went back in time!" Natsu said comically as he began hitting one of the houses.

"Now that it's fixed you should probably not touch anything, kay Natsu." Lucy said, causing Natsu to glare at her, "Are you saying I destroy everything I touch?!"

"Well…kinda." Lucy answered.

Suddenly Natsu adopts a surprised look as he realized something, "Back in time?"

He soon remembers Zalty and his annoying laughter.

"Was it him? Nah it couldn't be. Unless he had a change in heart?..." Natsu muttered before he turned around with Happy behind him and said, "Ah who cares."

"Not me!" Happy said cheerfully as he and Natsu moved away.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked in confusion before she looked away realizing something, "Oh yeah, I forgot about my stuff."

Lucy runs off only to stop when she sees Moka at Bobo's grave, _'Bobo's grave is back. I'm so glad. I'm sure the chief is relieved.'_

Lucy walks over and Moka looked over at her saying, "You and your wizard friends used magic to restore our village didn't you?"

"Uh, well sir, that's not-" Lucy never finished as Moka stood up saying, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. However I must know… when are you wizards going to destroy the moon for us?! Well?!"

"Destroying the moon is a simple task sir." Erza said as she walked over to the chief.

"What the? Did she just say that with a straight face?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Aye. Maybe she's gone crazy." Happy said in concern.

"Yes! Time to go bye-bye, moon!" Ren prepared an energy ball to throw at the violet moon.

"Hold on a second Ren." Erza said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled it back.

"Oh come on!" The young man whined.

"Before we do that I need to ask you a few questions. Would you be so kind as to call everyone for a meeting?" Erza said before they all assembled at the front gate.

"Let me make sure I have my facts straight. The first time everyone in the village took on these demonic forms is when the moon began to turn purple. Is that correct?" Erza said to the villagers.

"Yes, during the day we're fine but when the moon comes out we're transformed into what you see now." Moka answered.

"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago, right?" Erza asked as she walked past the assembled group.

"Wow, has it really been that long?" A villager said outloud.

"We've learned the Moon Drip ceremony has been performed on this island every night for the last three years. And each night it produced a beam of light so brilliant you can't possibly have missed it." Erza said before they were all caught by surprised when she fell into a familiar pitbull trap, releasing a girlish scream.

"Wow! Even Lucy's pitbull trap is back!" Happy said in amazement.

"She screamed like a girl!" Natsu whispered.

"Yeah, and it was cute." Gray added.

"I agree." Ren nodded in agreement.

"I'm so dead meat when she gets out!" Lucy shrieked in terror.

Soon Erza climbed out of the hole and crossed her arms, looking as if it never happened.

"Seriously, didn't any of you ever wonder where that light was coming from?" Erza asked, completely unfazed by the hole.

"She got up like nothing happened."

"She must be pretty tough."

"I don't understand, why didn't anyone investigate?" Erza asked.

"Well, we would have looked into it but according to village lore our people must never go near that temple." Moka explained.

"But who cares about village lore when your people are dying? You obviously knew there was a problem because you called the magic guilds." Lucy said.

"Well…" Moka paused, trying to come up with a good explanation.

"Why don't you tell us what really is going on." Erza said.

"To be honest we don't even know that ourselves. Allow me to explain, we've tried to investigate the light many times, we'd take up weapons we never had to use, I'd trim and style my sideburns and then we'd venture into the jungle towards the temple but we can never go near it. We'd get close enough that we'd see it through the trees and then we'd find ourselves back at the village gates." Moka explained.

"But how's that possible? It doesn't make sense." Lucy said in confusion.

"We got into the temple without any problem at all, how weird." Natsu said in curiosity.

"We didn't say anything to you before because we were afraid you wouldn't believe us." One of the villages started.

"We're telling you the truth. We've tried to head back to the temple many times."

"But not a single villager has ever made it inside."

"I get it, yes." Erza said, getting their attention while Natsu had a question mark popping out of his head.

"So...it's like a time loop?" Ren wondered aloud.

"Natsu, come with me." Erza said as she began walking into the center of the village before stopping since she used her requip to change into another suit of armor, "I'll need your help to destroy the moon."

"Really?!" Natsu shouted in joy while Lucy, Happy, and Gray had looks of surprise.

"Erza, why didn't you ask for my help?" The Time Patroller of the group whined, anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's the only way we can return the villagers back to their human forms." Erza said ignoring the Saiyan and the villagers began cheering.

"Where do you want to go? Do you think we should go to the top of the temple? It's a lot higher up there." Natsu said as he jogged over to her.

"We'll do it right here. The villagers can't go anywhere near the temple and they need to witness this." Erza stated.

"I don't know what she's thinking. I mean she can do some amazing things but still." Gray muttered.

"What do you think she's gonna do to it?" Lucy asked terrified.

"Exciting huh?" Happy asked excitedly.

"More like terrifying." Lucy answered.

"This is my giant armor, it gives me great strength and allows me to throw farther." Erza said, explaining about the current armor she was wearing before holding out her hand and summoned a giant spear, "And this is the Spear of Hajjah. It repels darkness."

"Wow, I see what your planning now! You're planning to use that spear to knock the moon out of the sky!" Natsu said excited while Happy, Gray, and Lucy had dark looks thinking, _'Give me a break, that's never going to work.'_

"That's right but I'm afraid I'll need more strength than this armor can give me. So Natsu I'm going to need your fire power as a boost." Erza said l, confusing Natsu.

"Whenever I get to throw the spear I want you to hit the back of it with your flames. Now we'll have to time our attack perfectly, but I think you should give me enough power to do the job." Erza said to the pink haired pyro.

"Sounds like a killer plan to me!" Natsu said excited.

"The let's do it." Erza said as she and Natsu walked off.

"They don't really think they're gonna be able to pull this off do they?" Gray asked.

"Well I believe they totally have gone off the deep end this time." Lucy answered.

Ren on the other hand was sulking in a corner with a dark cloud over his head. "I hate you all…" He cried comically.

Soon Erza and Natsu were standing on one of the towers and she readied the spear to throw before a jewel on the bottom gauntlet holding the spear produced the magic circle.

"Now!" Erza shouted.

Natsu roared and sent a fire encased fist into the bottom of the spear which began sending fire from two nozzles near the tip of the spear.

The top of the tower explodes and the spear shoots upwards towards the moon.

"She did it!" Happy shouted joyfully.

"This is bad." Gray muttered.

"What are they thinking?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Almost there!" Erza said as the spear continued towards the moon.

Soon the a bright flash drew their attention to the center of the moon, where it begins to crack.

"No way!" Both Gray and Lucy shouted in surprise.

Ren continued to cry in despair.

Soon the entire moon was covered in cracks, before the cracks extended to the sky itself before shattering to reveal the moon and instead of it being purple it was its regular blue, surprising everyone.

"The moon!" Natsu said in surprise.

"It's still there!" Moka said in surprise.

The sky was beginning to dissolve, raining down light particles like snow.

"It wasn't the moon that shattered, it was, the sky." Lucy said in surprise.

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"As a result of the spell a noxious membrane was covering the island." Erza answered.

"A what?" Natsu said in confusion.

"The Moon Drip released evil energy in the form of a gas, that gas crystallized and formed an invisible lense that covered the island. That's why the moon looked purple here." Erza explained.

Soon every villager began to glow gold, catching everyone's attention.

"Now that the shell is broken everything will go to how it was three years ago." Erza said and the glow died down…with everyone still looking like a demon.

"What's wrong? They're not transforming!" Gray said in surprise.

"Oh no." Happy said in concern.

"That's because these are their true forms." Erza said, getting their attention with her back in her regular armor, "The Moon Drip never had any affect on their appearance. Although it seemed to have altered their memories."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"They think their humans who have been transformed into demons, but it's the other way around." Erza said, surprising them.

"Wait, so you're saying…they're really..." Lucy said getting slightly creeped out.

"Yep, you got it." Erza said, causing Happy, Gray, and Lucy to gasp in surprise.

"The villagers have always been demons." Erza said, causing Natsu to drop his jaw in surprise, Happy to jump off Lucy with his eyes all white, and Lucy dropping to her knees, holding her head in confusion.

Ren, breaking out of his temporary depression, stood up and looked at the villagers. "So they were demons this entire time? Huh, never saw that coming."

"Hey is that true?!" Gray asked one of the villagers comically.

"Well maybe, my memory's hazy. We all looked human when you met us didn't we?" One of the villagers said in confusion.

"Yes, because you have the ability to take on human forms. The false memories made you believe your temporary States were actually your true forms. In reality you were demons who were affected by the Moon Drips side effects." Erza explained.

"Hold on, how come Lyon and the others weren't affected?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I assume it's because they're human. I assume demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss. I knew what was going on as soon as the villagers told me they couldn't go near the temple. The moon collected was sacred so beings of darkness couldn't go anywhere near it." Erza theorized.

"You're quite the detective. I knew I could trust you and your friends. Thanks wizards, I owe you one." A new voice said, causing everyone to look to see a familiar person walk over, revealing Bobo.

"A ghost!" Both Happy and Lucy shrieked in terror as they held each other.

"You're the guy from the boat!" Gray said in surprise.

"Bobo." Moka whispered in awe.

"But I thought you were…" one of the villagers uttered in surprise.

"Getting stabbed in the chest pretty much hurt but you've gotta do more than that to kill a demon." Bobo said before he laughed.

"But on the boat, you disappeared into thin air." Gray uttered before Bobo vanishing, surprising him, Lucy, and Happy once more.

"I hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner." Bobo's voice said from above, causing everyone to look up to see Bobo flying with back wings.

"He can fly?!" Gray uttered in Surprise.

"I was the only one without memory loss. I had to leave because everyone was nuts. I knew I was a demon but everybody else, they suddenly thought they were cursed humans." Bobo said and laughed before Moka sprouted wings and flew off towards Bobo, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm so glad you snapped out of it pops!" Bobo said cheerfully before the other villagers sprouted wings of their own and flew up, cheering.

"Yep, they are definitely demons." Erza said with a smile.

"I don't know, if you look at their faces," Natsu started as he walked over, "they kind of look, more like angels to me."

"Yeah, if angels had fangs, scales, and bat wings." Ren added.

"Let's have a feast tonight to celebrate!" Moka cheered.

"It'll be a full out demon party!" A villager cheered.

"I don't know if I'm rowdy enough to party with demons." Lucy said with a sheepish look.

"Me either." Happy agreed.

"Woohoo! Food!" Ren cheered loudly.

Soon everyone was eating different types of food while Natsu was eating fire from torches like they were cotton candy.

Ren, due to his alien biology, devoured plate after plate without end. Said mountain of plates were piled behind him.

Everyone was enjoying the party.

"It looks like someone is getting a lot of attention from the ladies." Lucy said with a smile as she saw Gray getting dragged by a couple of female demons.

"He'll scare them off sooner or later." Happy added his two cents.

"Gray's into demon women?" Ren asked innocently while munching on a large turkey leg.

"This is actually the first time any of us met demons that didn't want to kill us." Lucy said to the Saiyan.

"Well I have to admit I was wrong about humans. All of these years we chose to hide from the outside world, we were all afraid that others would judge us by our appearance." Moka said.

"You know the curse? That was just a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us." Bobo explained.

"Well it worked cause the sailors at the dock were terrified. No one wanted to come here." Lucy said.

"I know and it's a shame. But after meeting you we've changed our minds. You've restored our faith in humans and now we're not afraid." Moka said with a smile.

"That's good. Friendship is a beautiful thing. It's an emotional bond that transcends one's physical appearance." Erza said with a kind smile, causing others to smile as well.

"You should smile more Erza. Brings out that cute charm of yours." Ren inadvertently flattered the redhead while downing a pint of ale.

Erza blushed and looked away, not wanting to be seen with a red face.

"Erza just blushed!" Happy said in alarm.

"Really?" The Saiyan asked with his face a bit red then he released a hiccup. "Well, that's great!" He slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Nah, I'm not drunk pretty lady! S-Saiyans can't get drunk! *Hic*" Ren slurred with a drunk-happy grin.

"Yeah you're drunk." Lucy said with a sigh.

Ren's remaining words were slurred and unintelligible to hear. With a final hiccup, he collapsed on his back unconscious.

"And he's out for the count." Happy said

To emphasize the cat's point, Ren released a loud snore.

"Guess he has a weak liver." Lucy said with a bit of laughter.

 _Snore_

"Do you think he'll wake up with this?" Happy asked handing a fish over his face.

"Really?" Lucy muttered.

"He's more likely to eat it and you in his sleep." Erza joked, causing Happy to comically freak out and run to Natsu.

Ren continued to snore undeterred.

"You know he looks cute when he's sleeping." Lucy said with a smile.

"I agree." Erza nodded, watching the Saiyan snooze while his tail twitched every ten seconds.

Hours later, it was daytime and everyone was getting ready to leave while Natsu was eating some flames from a torch.

"Where'd Eyebrows and Love girl go?" natsu asked.

"Like typical party guests they stuff their faces and took off." Happy added.

Lucy blinked twice before tilting her head to the side, her eyes focused on a scar on Gray's face.

"I think it's gonna leave a scar." Lucy said.

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter." Gray said uncaring.

"On your face?!" Lucy asked in alarm.

"I don't mind having a few scars as long. As you can see them. It's the ones you can't see that sting." Gray said with a smile.

"Well aren't you a smooth talker." Lucy said with a smile.

"So you've got invisible scars?" Natsu asked mockingly.

"Shut up Natsu! Every time I say something cool you've gotta ruin it!" Gray said in annoyance.

"How is that cool?" Natsu asked.

"Scars make you cooler?" Ren wondered innocently then lifted his shirt to reveal the scratches on his abdomen. "I don't feel any cooler."

"Why do I bother." Gray asked no one.

Soon they all found themselves in the front of the village with all of the villagers gathered to see them off.

"What, but Miss you deserve the reward so take it, please." Moka insisted.

"Thank you but your gratitude is payment enough." Erza said with a smile.

"That's nice but you should take the money." Moka said.

"I can't because your quest was never officially accepted by the guild. it fell into the hands of foolish wizards who are trying to prove themselves." Erza said while Natsu and Gray were shoving each other.

"Foolish as they be if it were not for them we would have never been saved. What if we gave you the money not as a reward but as a thank you gift. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for the village." Moka said with a kind smile.

"When you say it that way, you make it hard to say no." Erza started.

"She's really gonna take it." Gray whispered.

"We're rich." Lucy said with a smile.

Ren yawned, honestly not caring that much about the money.

"I'm sorry. Accepting your reward would be contrary to our guilds principles. However we'd be happy to take the gate key you offered along with it." Erza said.

"The gate key?!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted comically.

"Come to mama!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"So...after all of that, we only get a stupid key?" The Saiyan of the group was definitely annoyed.

"Well at least let me take you to Hargeon." Bobo offered.

"Thank you but I have a boat waiting." Erza said, confusing everyone.

Minutes later they were on the beach…in front of a pirate ship.

"A pirate ship?!" Gray said in surprise.

"You're kidding me! Did she hijack it?" Lucy asked equally surprised.

"This is awesome!" Happy said with a smile.

"Sweet! All aboard the Jolly Roger!" Ren cheered.

"Ahoy me beauty!" A voice with a very thick pirate accent said from the deck.

"Me beauty?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"That's right. They've become quite fond of me." Erza said with a smile.

"That's the great Erza for yah." Happy said cheerfully.

"Jeez you're such a suck up." Lucy muttered.

"Ahoy! Come aboard my ship my mateys!" The pirate shouted towards them.

"Mateys?" Gray said in confusion.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna go on that crazy boat!" Lucy complained.

"If you want to swim I'll join you." Natsu said with a smile.

"Are you insane?!" Lucy shouted at the dragon slayer.

"I could always carry you?" Ren suggested with his usual grin.

Lucy just blushed and stuttered, unable to come up with a response.

"She loves you!" Happy said playfully.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy screamed with a her cheeks a dark red.

"She…" Ren blinked a few times while his own cheeks were starting to color. "Loves me?"

"Don't listen to this cat!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment with her cheeks a darker red.

"Loves…" The Time Patroller stuttered before collapsing on his back with a far out look in his eyes.

"Ren?" Lucy asked with her blush gone and adopted a look of confusion before she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

It was then that the party realised that the Saiyan was completely unconscious.

"Let's get him onto the ship." Erza said as she picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder.

Hours later Ren woke up when the ship docked at Hargeon.

"Ugh, talk about a weird dream…" The young man rubbed his head especially when he realized… "Oh, Lucy likes me?"

"Glad to see you're awake." Erza said as she walked over.

"How long was I out?" He asked the beautiful redhead.

"Several hours." Erza answered.

"Oh," The Super Saiyan nodded then looked up at the Queen of Fairy Tail. "Were you my nurse?"

"No, I just dropped you in the bed when we boarded." Erza answered.

"Oh, thanks for that!" Ren smiled up at the redhead with his eyes closed.

"We just entered port so let's go. We still have a train to take before we reach the guild." Erza said and Ren could swear he heard Natsu moaning in pain.

With a firm nod, he left the boat with Erza and the rest of the gang, the job to save Galuna Island officially over for Team Natsu.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"You failed me…" The cloaked figure growled, glaring down at Raditz with their glowing red eyes narrowed into slits. "Even with the power boost, you still lost to the Saiyan brat."

"The brat just got lucky!" Raditz growled.

"Silence!" The figure yelled. "I do not want _excuses_. I want _results_!"

"You got your results! That Saiyan is getting stronger so how do you expect to get better results?" Raditz demanded.

"Hmm," The figure brought up their palm, aiming it at the pirate. "I suppose I can start by getting rid of the trash infesting my throne room."

Raditz widens his eyes and prepared to move but was never given a chance as a violet energy orb vaporized him from existence.

"Honestly, it's no wonder that fool lost to his low-class brother." The figure stated before glancing over at the silent Towa. "I trust Mira has been implanted into the guild?"

"Yes, the rival guild to Fairy Tail. Just as you ordered." The demoness complied monotonously. She lowered her gaze at the thought of her precious creation.

"Excellent. When the Saiyan and his cohorts return back to their guild hall, they will be in for a devastating surprise." The figure broke out in a sinister grin. "A surprise that will be just killer!"

Towa had no choice left but to listen to her 'lord' cackle loudly like the madman he truly is. The memory of the Time Patroller that tried to save her still fresh in her mind…

' _Ren…'_

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and the end of the Galuna Arc! Next comes the Phantom Guild Arc with four OCs from chosen viewers being brought into the fray!**

 **In your honest opinions was the fight with Raditz too short? Should I have allowed him to live? Nah, I at least gave you a Super Saiyan Raditz. I bet you're happy enough.**

 **Although Lucy is confirmed to be a pairing for Ren, there are still others if some of you feel like it. So send those comments and reviews, people! I need them!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Body and Personality Switch

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saiyan of Fairy Tail. If you still wish to add a character in this story such as a Time Patroller then please be descriptive on your OC, their clothing, and don't forget their techniques. Also, if you have a suggestion for a pairing for Ren, I'm all ears.**

 **In this chapter, Team Natsu returns back to the guild expecting punishment from Master Makarov but, thankfully, he was gone on business. However, Natsu activates a long lost spell that produces...interesting results.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Dragonball Z or Fairy Tail; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Red-eyed Saiyan of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Body and Personality Switch

* * *

 **(Begin CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA by Kageyama Hironobu)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to show brief looks of Ren's Time Patroller clothes before he punches the camera with a grin as it cuts to reveal the title as the background switches to show outer space with the sun and a few planets as well behind the title_

 **(Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away))** _The Dragon Balls fly through space before landing on Earth before it changes to show Ren flying through the sky as the Z Fighters pass by him_

 **(Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama)** _Images of Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks appear beside Ren as the Saiyan grins and boosts forward with a blue aura surrounding him_

 **(Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte))** _Shows Ren flying by Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku as the fighters boost upward towards the sky with the sun blocking their forms to the camera_

 **(Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru)** _Cuts to Ren fighting against a Namekian Time Patroller at the World Tournament Stage before the two fire off a ki blast that engulfs the screen_

 **(Toketa koori no naka ni)** _The setting changes to reveal Towa & Mira with the demoness having a smirk while the android crossed his arms with a frown on his face_

 **(Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne)** _Shows the various Dragonball Z villains encased in a dark purple aura with glowing red eyes while a shadowed figure stands behind Towa & Mira with glowing red eyes and a devious smirk on their face_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen cuts to show the Fairy Tail Guild and the Z Fighters charging forward with battle cries_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Natsu punching various soldiers with his fist covered in flames while Krillin and Yamcha bash away soldiers from Frieza's army_

 **(Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa)** _Shows Gray freezing a group of Saibamen while Lucy summons Taurus to knock them away as Piccolo blasts soldiers with his Special Beam Cannon before cutting to Erza, Vegeta, and Gohan dealing with the Ginyu Force then shifting to reveal the gathered group facing off against the Villainous Mode fighters_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Ren transform into Super Saiyans_

 **(Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo)** _Ren flies toward Mira as the two clash with each other with fast punches and kicks before the android fires a red energy wave at the Saiyan which he responded by firing a Kamehameha wave with the two attacks colliding into an explosion_

 **(Sawagu Genki-Dama)** _Shows Gohan fighting Cell, Vegeta fighting Kid Buu, Gotenks fighting Frieza, and Goku fighting Broly_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Shows Natsu use his Fire Dragon Roar, Gray using his Ice-Make Magic, and Erza using her Black Wing Armor_

 **(Atama-karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru)** _Shows Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form punching Great Ape Baby Vegeta, knocking him down before it cuts to Hirudegarn knocking Ren, Goku, and the other Saiyans with a swing of its large arms as the camera shifts to show Ren standing up along with the other Saiyans_

 **(CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA)** _Cuts to Ren releasing a mighty roar as he transforms into Super Saiyan 3_

 **(Egao urutora Z de)** _Shows Ren along with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form as the two fly towards the large monster_

 **(Kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai -Sparking!)** _The two deliver powerful punches to Hirudegarn before Goku attacks with his Dragon Fist and Ren attacks with his Super Kamehameha with both moves piercing through the monster's chest and causing a large explosion_

 **(Instruments)** _The camera cuts to Ren looking back to see the shadowed figure power up while he grins and gets into his martial arts stance before the two fly towards each other in a fierce clash before the screen pauses to reveal Ren in his Super Saiyan 4 form with the shadowed figure preparing a purple energy wave_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"Come on, Erza! Have a little compassion." Ren whined. "Tell me what 'That' even is?"

"JUST KILL ME NOW! I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Gray shouted horrified as he crouched down holding his head.

"You guys are seriously freaking me out!?" The Saiyan exclaimed in terror.

"Me too!" Lucy shrieked.

"Don't let him scare you, I'll talk the old man out of punishing us. The guy loves me." Natsu said optimistically with a big smile.

"I don't think you should do the talking." Lucy muttered.

"Natsu, you can't talk your way out of this one. Good luck with 'That'." Erza said with a smile as Natsu still had his smile.

Suddenly, Natsu began sweating horribly and began trembling before he turned to run only for Erza to began dragging him to the guild with his eyes all white and waterfall tears raining down his face as he screamed, "NO! SAVE ME!"

As this happened, Gray was still crouching in horror, not even enjoying the terror Natsu was dealing with.

"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT 'THAT' IS?! I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!" Lucy screamed in terror.

"Lucy, hold me!" Ren cried, holding onto the Celestial wizard's leg as his tail curled around him in sheer terror. "I'm too young and handsome to die!"

"Ren!" Lucy shrieked more in embarrassment than terror while her face was turning a bright red.

"Be my human shield and I'll be your butler for a week!" The Saiyan cried.

"I wouldn't do that even if you begged!" Lucy shouted as she tried to push him off.

Ren gave the girl the puppy dog eyes. That's how much he really didn't want to die. "Please?" He added the pouting lip for a devastating effect.

"No!" Lucy said, crossing her arms into an X.

"You're such a cruel woman!" The Saiyan openly cried like a child. "Shenron, have pity on my soul!" He prayed to the wish-granting dragon from his universe.

"He probably stopped pitying you years ago." Lucy muttered.

Ren then groveled up to Erza. "Come on, Erza! Give me this one free pass! I promise never to do anything that breaks the guild's rules ever again!" He begged.

"Never gonna happen." Erza said, still dragging Natsu who was crying.

"Why must you women be so cruel?!" The Saiyan whined.

"You broke the rules so now you must face the consequences." Erza said as they reached the guild hall.

"I can still get away!" Ren made a break for it. Hoping to escape the guild master's divine wrath.

…Only to be yanked back by an steel covered hand with a grip of adamantium from the redhead, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"No! Not like this! Not like this!" He screamed in terror, clawing at the ground to escape from the demon known as Erza.

"Is Master Makarov here?" Erza asked, keeping Ren in place as he continued to claw away.

"You're finally back from your island getaway." Mirajane started as she walked over, "So how was it? Did you have fun?"

"It was work, not a vacation." Erza stated sternly.

"Uh, Mirajane, I wouldn't joke with her right now." Lucy said waving her hands in front of her, while Ren tried to claw away, making a hole in the ground.

"Where is Makarov?!" Erza demanded.

"He went out of town for some late minute council meeting or something. He's been gone since yesterday." Macao answered.

This caused Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy to sigh in relief.

"Well that was a close one!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Yes! We don't have to deal with 'That' until Gramps gets back!" Gray fistpumped.

"Oh thank goodness! I wasn't ready to stare into the face of death! I still got eight more lives!" Happy cried waterfall tears as he waved his arms up and down.

"I'm saved!" Ren cried out with happy anime tears.

"I can't stand it anymore; you guys are really freaking me out! How's he gonna punish us?! I can't die now! I'm so young and I have so much to look forward too!" Lucy shrieked in terror.

"All of you, shut up!" Erza said sternly, causing them all to freeze.

"The demon is angry! Produce a sacrifice to appease her!" Ren presented Happy as a human shield.

"Why am I the sacrifice?!" Happy cried.

"All women love cute and cuddly things. You're both so you have to take one for the team." The Saiyan reasoned.

"But I don't want to die!" Happy cried as he summoned his wings and tried to fly away.

Ren glared darkly at the blue feline. "You're gonna do it or I will burn every fish on the planet to ashes." He warned.

"I'd rather have burnt fish than face her!" Happy shouted.

As the Saiyan and the cat got in a small scuffle, the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild gave the members of Team Natsu varying looks of pity.

"Do you know when the Master plans on returning?" Erza asked, ignoring what was going on.

"No, but I'd imagine he'd be coming back anytime now." Mirajane answered.

"Now listen up you fools! You're not getting off the hook! You broke the Guild rules when you took that S-class quest. Be prepared to be punished!" Erza said sternly, causing Natsu, Happy, and Gray hugging each other.

"How can I prepare myself when I don't know what's going to happen?!" Lucy screamed in terror.

"After fighting powerful warriors, gods, and even demons, I can't believe that this is the end for me." Ren sulked at a corner.

"Well it was nice knowing ya." Wakabe said with a smile before he looked off to the side holding up a cigarette and muttered, "It's a crying shame. Those three boys are one thing but I can't believe Lucy's getting punished too. Oh, you poor girl."

"You poor girl?" Lucy squeaked in terror, just before Natsu and Gray stormed towards the smoker.

"What's the deal man, how come you don't feel sorry for us?!" Natsu growled.

"Why are you lumping me with this loser!" Gray growled before they began attacking Wakabe.

Ren snapped out of his depression and marched over to Mirajane, "Mira, I'm hungry. Can you make me my usual, please?" He asked with a big smile.

"Sure." Mira said as Natsu shot a stream of fire.

"Will someone please tell me what's going to happen to us?!" Lucy asked terrified but everyone ignored her.

"Thanks Mira! You're so awesome!" Ren cheered. "At least you aren't mean to me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked slightly offended.

"Help Mira! Lucy's being scary again!" The Saiyan clinged onto the white-haired girl in terror.

"Oh my!" Mirajane said before laughing.

"You won't let the scary blonde girl hurt me, won't you?" Ren looked up at Mirajane with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not scary!" Lucy cried out.

"Yes, you are!" Happy said with a smile.

"Why are you still here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, is my food ready?" The Time Patroller asked a bit childishly.

"It will be soon." Mirajane said with a smile before Gray crashed into Ren.

The monkey-tailed young man crashed on Elfman's table. "Ouch!" The Saiyan cried out. "You stupid stripper!"

"Who are you calling a stripper, you monkey?!" Gray shouted after getting off the Saiyan.

"Monkey!? I'm gonna destroy you!" Ren pounced on the ice wizard and started choking him in a comical manner. "Take it back!"

"In your dreams!" Gray shouted before flipping him over his shoulder and into another table.

Thus, the bulk of the male Fairy Tail wizards started brawling once more. Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Erza, and Happy watched the men and boys fight over foolishness once again.

"There they go again." Lucy muttered.

"All of you stop-" Erza stopped when one of the guild members smashed a piece of strawberry cake, "You're dead!"

Erza soon jumped into the fray.

"And Erza is in it now too." Lucy added.

"That's Fairy Tail for yah!" Happy said happily.

"I'll kick all your butts!" Ren yelled, producing a pair of energy balls to blast his opponents.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Erza shouted as she sent Ren flying into a wall with a punch to the face.

"Why'd you punch me!?" He exclaimed, angrily.

"No complaining during fights!" Natsu said as he came over and kicked Ren in the face.

The Saiyan retaliated by uppercutting the Dragon Slayer to the ceiling.

"Real men talk with their fists!" Elfman shouted as he punched Ren in the back of the head.

"A real man should know when to shut up!" The monkey-tailed hero yelled, kicking the taller man in the chin.

"Why me…" Lucy muttered as she, Happy, and Mirajane stood off to the side as the entire guild was in one of its usual brawls.

Once everyone had settled down, Ren was happily eating the mountain of food that his favorite friend, Mirajane, cooked for him. "Yum!"

"It's still disturbing how you can eat as much if not more than Natsu." Gray stated.

"Alien biology. I don't question it, not when there's food involved!" Ren grinned, gobbling down a plate of steaks.

"Even when you just ate an entire plate?" Lucy asked, with a deadpanned expression on her face.

"Yep!" He added, gulping down a whole turkey.

"No, I mean you ate an entire plate." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, you did." Happy added.

"So?" The Saiyan blinked a few times at the girl and cat.

"That's just not right!" The entire guild minus Natsu shouted.

"Oh, okay." Ren replied then continued his meal.

"Just okay?!" Everyone asked comically.

"Yep," He answered.

And just like that, the Fairy Tail wizards stopped trying to understand the black hole known as Ren.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were standing in front of the request board, looking at a slip of paper.

"Egh, that's a creepy looking job request." Natsu said, creeped out.

"Yeah it is." Gray said in agreement.

"What're you lookin' at?" Ren asked, while munching on a giant pork bun.

"Just this weird looking request." Natsu answered.

"What's it about?" He inquired.

"You guys are back, what's up?" Loke asked as he walked over.

"Not much man." Natsu answered the orange haired mage, "What the heck? I can't even read it."

"Read what?" Lucy asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Wow, when did you get back Lucy?!" Loke asked, terrified.

"Just now." Ren replied bluntly while downing a mug of ale.

"Jeez, its real nice to see you too. What is your problem with me?" Lucy demanded, getting in the man's face.

"I uh-nothing!" Loke runs off.

"No way!" And runs into Erza so hard it renders him unconscious while the redhead doesn't have a single scratch.

"Hey, Erza!" Ren waved cheerfully while scarfing down a plate of grilled chicken.

The redhead ignored the Saiyan, focusing more on the two wizards who were looking at the strange request, "You will not be taking any requests."

"Real smooth." Lucy said, looking down at the unconscious mage.

"Do they have to be so noisy?" Cana asked.

"Who cares, they are, like, the coolest." Romeo said with a smile.

"You're kidding me right?" Cana asked in confusion.

"Decipher this text and I'll see that you'll increase your wealth by five hundred thousand jewel." Natsu read.

Natsu looks to his cat friend and said, "This one sounds like a winner to me, what do you think?"

"Sure does." Happy agreed.

"So it's a translation job? That's a weird request for a guild. Wait, that's some kind of crazy ancient stuff. No one's going to be able to read that." Gray said when Natsu sets the paper on the table, allowing Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Ren to see it.

"Hold on. It's written in modern letters too." Happy pointed out.

"Maybe you have to read it out loud for it to work or something?" The Saiyan suggested.

"I thought I told you no jobs!" Erza stated.

"Hey, I can totally read that. Let's see, Ugu deru rasuchi boru cania." Natsu said before grabbing his head in annoyance, "What the?! That's crazy!"

Soon the paper began glowing, shining light in all colors on Natsu, Ren, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and even Loke.

"What's going on." Macao asked, seeing the light show.

"That's just sad, those kids are so scared of the master's punishment they're actually sweating rainbows." Wakaba said.

"That's enough booze for you." Macao stated to his friend.

Soon the light show came to an end as quickly as it started.

Everything was silent until.

"So cold!" Gray said, holding himself and shivering.

"What? Ice wizards don't get cold you big cry baby!" Elfman said to the ice wizard.

"I'm serious you guys, would someone please turn up the heat before I freeze to death, p-pretty please?!" Gray said uncharacteristically.

Everyone was amazed at what they just heard.

"Uh, what the?! What's going on?! My chest feels weird all of a sudden! Like it's heavy! My back's killing me!" Lucy said in a somewhat deep voice as she leans over a table in pain.

"Hey, you feeling alright there Lucy? Your voice sounds awfully low?" Macao asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about I-WHAT THE?!" Gray shouted the last part in surprise and confusion.

"That's weird, I don't remember laying on the floor like that." Loke said in confusion as he stood up.

"Hold on, I thought I was the one on the floor." Natsu said in a suave voice before looking at Lucy, a second later he screams and runs off.

"What's your problem, you can't face me Dragonbreath?!" Lucy shouted before stopping, hearing her voice as if it was off, "Why do I sound like a girl?"

"I'm no doctor but I think it's probably because you are a girl." Macao said, completely dumbfounded.

"Why is everyone behaving so foolishly?!" A deep voice said, causing everyone to look at Ren, who has a serious expression on his face.

"What is happening, why is everyone being weird?" Happy asked in confusion, tilting his head.

"Why do I suddenly have a craving for strawberry cake?" Erza asked out of the blue while rubbing her head. "And what happened to my tail? I can't feel it."

"Why is it so dark?" Loke asked.

"Why do they have to ruin my quality drinking time?" Cana asked.

"They're so cool they could ruin anything." Romeo said, still smiling.

"Kind of their thing." Cana pointed out.

"Okay I'm really freaking out, first I'm totally freezing, now there's some freaky look alike of me?" Gray asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded.

"Why is there another me?" Erza gestured to Ren, who returned the gesture.

"I should be the one asking that!" Ren said in surprise.

The others were looking at them in confusion, unsure of what was happening.

"Wait a second, how could I be such an idiot!" Ren said, facepalming, "We've all switched bodies!"

"What?!" Lucy, Gray, Loke, and Erza shouted.

"Stop fooling around Ren!" Loki shouted, getting in the Saiyan's face.

"I'm Erza, you dimwit!" Ren/Erza said, confusing the orange haired man.

"Yeah, I'm Ren!" Erza/Ren argued.

"Silence!" Ren/Erza shouted.

"You mean?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Natsu and Loke, Gray and Lucy, and Ren and I. We have all switched bodies." Ren/Erza theorized.

"HUH?!" Everyone in the guild shouted.

"What about Happy? Didn't he get his body switched too?" Erza/Ren wondered, scratching her/his head.

"I don't feel different." Happy said in confusion.

"He was probably unaffected because he was the only one around when we switched bodies." Ren/Erza theorized.

Erza/Ren thought about it then nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Though…" She/He looked at their body in discomfort. "I feel pretty weak in this body. Plus, how can girls stand having _these_?" She/He gestured to their breasts. "I mean, they feel heavy."

"How do you think I feel?!" Lucy/Gray said, holding her/his back in pain.

"The ancient Unpula spell has been cast. You kids aren't feeling like yourselves today, huh?" Makarov said from the doorway.

"Hey, master!" Erza/Ren waved cheerfully which earned her/him strange looks. "Huh, a girl's voice is so high and these boots hurt, no matter how stylish they look."

"Honestly, it's kind of creepy hearing Erza sound so cheerful." Macao muttered.

"Master, you're back." Ren/Erza said as he/she and the others walked over.

"Gramps!"

"I had noticed that request on the board, by reading what was written aloud you have cast a powerful spell of personality transference. And that spell is called the Changeling." Makarov explained.

"That sounds scary." Gray/Lucy said, terrified.

"So you're really Natsu right?" Lucy/Gray said, getting the man's attention.

"Yeah…" Loke/Natsu said, unsure.

Lucy/Gray turns him around and grabs him by the collar of his coat shouting, "You idiot! What did you do to us?!"

"Me?! All I did was read the stupid job request!" Loke/Natsu shouted annoyed, "Would someone please turn the lights on, come on?!"

"That's enough, Lucy!" Makarov said, getting the person's attention before he corrected himself, "Um, Gray. For wizards, this spell transfers more than just your bodies. It switched magic as well."

"What?!" The affected wizards and Saiyan there said.

"I wonder what Loke is doing with Natsu's body?" Happy said aloud.

Erza/Ren had a little thought bubble of a mini Natsu being controlled by Loke, trying and failing to flirt with girls. "Now that's a terrible thought." She/He quickly waved it off.

"There's one thing you should know." Makarov said, getting their attention, "If the Changeling spell is not undone within thirty minutes from the time when it was initially cast you will never return to the way you were before. Or so says the legend at least."

"That is not a comforting thought!?" Erza/Ren comically exclaimed.

"Do you know how many minutes we've been mixed up for?!" Loke/Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Sixteen, so you have fourteen left." Mirajane answered.

"Gramps isn't there a way to lift the spell and change us back?!" Loke/Natsu asked terrified.

"Since this is such an ancient magic it would only stand to reason that I," Makarov started almost as if he was thinking before saying with a tone that said he knew the answer, "don't know!"

Suddenly, Erza/Ren grabbed the small man by the collar of his robe and shook him furiously. "Don't give us the bad news! I don't wanna be stuck in a chick's body all my life!" She/He yelled. "I like my monkey-tailed one instead!"

"Calm down Ren." Ren/Erza said calmly, setting a calming hand on her/his shoulder while unintentionally causing pain to the mind-swapped Saiyan.

"Ow! Control your strength, idiot!" Erza/Ren shouted at the female inside an alien body.

"Sorry." Ren/Erza said, pulling his/her arm back.

"And how can you wear this thing all the time? Don't you get itchy in it?" She/He inquired then, without thinking, used Requip magic to change their outfit… into a sexy bunny costume!?

This caused most of the male members of the guild to stare while also blushing.

"How did you access my requip?!" Ren/Erza demanded in embarrassment.

"I don't know!? Better question is," Erza/Ren unintentionally shows off their body with their breasts jiggling a bit. "Why the heck do you have this kind of outfit? Were you saving it for a special occasion?"

"I-it doesn't matter! Change into something else, quick!" Ren/Erza shouted.

"Uh, okay!" Erza/Ren quickly focused until their a light encompassed their figure. Gone was the sexy bunny costume. Now she/he was dressed… in a skimpy black swimsuit. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"My Erza, I wonder why you didn't join me when I modeled?" Mirajane asked, teasingly.

"Huh, I actually make this look good." Erza/Ren posed, getting whistles and cheers from the men in Fairy Tail. "Though, this could use a touch more color. Maybe a bit of red?"

"Stop it!" Ren/Erza shouted, face red in embarrassment.

"I think this is the first I've seen you get so embarrassed Erza." Mirajane said, enjoying the scene.

"Yeah, I've teased you enough." Erza/Ren pictured the Heart Kreuz armor then in a flash, the original outfit emerged. "It's funny watching you blush."

"You were doing that on purpose?!" Ren/Erza growled.

"Pretty much." She/He replied with a cheeky grin.

"If you weren't in my body right now I would beat you into a bloody pulp!" Ren/Erza growled in annoyance.

"Oh really?" Erza/Ren suddenly smirked as she/he grabbed ahold of the Saiyan tail swishing around the Time Patroller's body. In a brief second, Ren/Erza was on their knees.

"W-what? Why do I feel weak?" He/she asked out of nowhere.

"A Saiyan's tail is their weak point. Why do you think I keep it curled around my waist?"

"Then it seems I now know how to hurt you." Ren/Erza said with a dark smile.

Erza/Ren suddenly froze… "Shit." Then an idea hit him. "Aha! But that's only if we wind up back in our original bodies. If you try hurting me, I'll go walk around all of Magnolia… naked."

"You wouldn't…" Ren/Erza muttered, face going pale with fear.

"Oh, I would." She/He threatened. "I'll even put on a little show for all the boys too. Can't imagine how the great Erza Scarlet's reputation will look after such an event."

"C-can we get back on track please?!" Ren/Erza asked, still pale.

"That's what I thought." Erza/Ren smirked.

"Alright that does it! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy/Gray shouted, reaching to take of her/his top.

This caused many to have perverted looks while scaring Gray/Lucy.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gray/Lucy shouted, stopping her/him from removing the top.

"Let go!" Lucy/Gray shouted back.

"I see, we switched our magic with each other but everyone totally stinks at it." Loke/Natsu said.

"Hey Loke or whoever is inside him." Wakabe started.

"Jeez it's me Natsu okay!" Loke/Natsu said in annoyance.

"Have you figured out what magic he uses?" Wakabe finished, stumping Loke/Natsu who looked really surprised.

"Yeah, be a man, kid. Show us." Elfman stated.

"I don't know, I don't feel anything magic wise. Everything just seems fuzzy." Loke/Natsu started calmly before freaking out, "I don't think I could take this pressure anymore!"

"Hey guys you've gotta help me!" Natsu/Loke shouted, running in while drooling fire.

"What's with that fire?" Macao asked in surprise.

"It's like he's drooling." Elfman said, equally surprised.

"Well that's certainly not threatening." Mirajane said unsure.

"It's kinda gross." Erza/Ren admitted.

"What are we gonna do?" Gray/Lucy asked before sighing in regret, unintentionally drooling ice cubes.

"Hey uh Gray, or Lucy, you're dropping ice huh." Mirajane pointed out, causing him/her to cover his/her mouth.

"I hate this, why me?!" Gray/Lucy cried.

"Come on, Lucy," Erza/Ren grinned, placing a hand on Gray/Lucy's shoulder. "It's not like it's all that bad."

"No need to worry Lucy." A new voice said, causing said person to look and standing at the doorway was Levy, Jet and Droy.

"Levy, it's you." Gray/Lucy said joyfully.

"Who're you again?" Erza/Ren asked out of the blue, clueless to who the girl and the two men are.

"Levy?!" Loke/Natsu said in surprise.

"The Shadow Gear team is here to save the day, you guys will be back to normal in no time!" Droy said, standing at Levy's right.

"Oh yeah, we got this, no sweat." Jet followed after Droy.

"Now, do your thing Levy." Both Jet and Droy said at once.

"When you boys say 'we' you really mean 'her' right?" Mirajane asked, causing the boys to chuckle in embarrassment.

"You're so sweet to help us." Gray/Lucy said hopeful.

"Anything for my girl, besides," Levy raises her hand over her mouth and whispered, "I want to read your novel. And it'd be weird talking about it with Gray."

"That actually would be weird." The Saiyan in a woman's body remarked.

"What are you gonna do?!" Loke/Natsu said, popping out of nowhere.

"Well I do know a thing or two about ancient texts. I'll start by taking a look about what was put on the flier itself." Levy explained, sitting at one of the tables with the paper in hand and several books around her.

"Sounds good but do it quick." Lucy/Gray insisted.

"Listen up everyone, we need to let Levy work in peace." Ren/Erza said calmly.

Levy reads a book with special magical glasses.

"Okay, ugo deru…" Levy whispered.

"Hurry, there's only ten minutes left." Natsu/Loke said with Plue popping out of nowhere with a piece of paper that had a ten in bold red numbers while for some reason they could hear the twenty four timer.

"I need my Saiyan appetite back! Women like to keep their figure and all but I want my old body! I can't walk around with _these_?!" Erza/Ren unintentionally placed their armored hands on their breastplate.

"Please don't…" Ren/Erza muttered.

"Hey, you sure it's safe to say the letters out loud like that?" Lucy/Gray asked.

"Don't worry it's totally safe as long as you don't read everything in the correct order." Levy answered, looking between the book and flier.

"There's not much time! Ugh! I can't take it! I feel so weird! Change me back!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"Stop whining, Natsu! You're only making it that much harder for us!" Erza/Ren shot back.

"At least you can use Erza's magic easily!" Loke/Natsu pointed out.

"I can't! It's a struggle just trying to keep focus!" Erza/Ren exclaimed.

"Keep focus of what?" Loke/Natsu asked in confusion.

In a brief flash, Erza/Ren was now dressed in only a cooking apron, with their backside bare naked. "What the hell kind of fantasies go through your mind, Erza!?" She/He exclaimed.

"I-its not what you think!" Ren/Erza stuttered, blushing a dark red.

"Oh, there's plenty that I'm thinking right now!" The redhead shot back, covering her/his butt with their hands.

"Change armor, quickly!" Ren/Erza shouted.

Focusing back on Erza's original armor, the body-switched Saiyan emerged with the Heart Kreuz appeared on their body. "This is starting to irritate me."

"You're not the only one." Ren/Erza stated.

"So how's it going Levy?" Gray/Lucy asked when Levy closed a book and looked at the paper.

"Have you figured it out?" Loke/Natsu asked.

"No, I'm stumped." Levy answered, causing the two to have different expressions of surprise.

"Oh no, I've never thought my fate would be to live off as a monkey man." Ren/Erza muttered dejected.

"And I never thought I would live my remaining days as a woman…" Erza/Ren cried.

Lucy/Gray just screamed, preparing to take her/his top off, causing some of the guild members to have ecstatic looks.

"I told you not to do that!" Gray/Lucy shouted, stopping her/him.

"Uh, I feel so funky." Loke/Natsu muttered.

"The girls will never talk to me now." Natsu/Loke said, drooling fire once again.

"I want to switch with someone." Romeo said lightly.

"Not with me kiddo, I'd die if I was underage." Cana said, gulping down a whole keg.

"Look I know you guys are freaking out but I'm still working on it okay!" Levy said, trying to raise their spirits.

"How much time do we have?!" Loke/Natsu asked Macao.

"Eight minutes." The fire wizard answered, "Hate to say it but you might want to start preparing for the worst."

"Oh no." Gray/Lucy moaned.

"Go, go, go Levy!" Both Jet and Droy said loudly, cheering her on.

"Those guys are just her personal cheerleaders?!" Wakaba asked in surprise and confusion.

"So deru is, oh I see, that must mean..." Levy whispered.

"So what happens if we get stuck like this?" Lucy/Gray asked, somberly.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Loke/Natsu asked in confusion.

"Are we just gonna need to adjust to our new bodies and get back to work?" Lucy/Gray clarified.

"Well yeah I'd guess we have too it's not like we have a whole lot of options." Loke/Natsu answered.

"But we don't know everything about each other's abilities and magic." Erza/Ren pointed out.

"He's right, if we get stuck like this none of us have a clue on how to use our magic. If we did take a job we'd never be able to finish it!" Gray/Lucy said horrified.

"Ah jeez you're right." Loke/Natsu said lightly as everyone soon came to a realization.

"We stink." Lucy/Gray stated.

"And that means-" Ren/Erza said before they all said at once, "we're the weakest team in Fairy Tail now!"

Erza/Ren started to sniffle, dropping down on her/his knees. "So this is how my life goes…? Doomed to forever walk in the footsteps of a human woman?" Suddenly, she/he started to bawl like a child.

"No! What's the point of living anymore if I can't even burn stuff?!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"I am an S-Class wizard and I refuse to be apart of the weakest team in the entire guild!" Ren/Erza shouted after him before kneeling over and saying, "If only I wasn't trapped in this form."

"Erza, I'm sorry for threatening you and being a pain," Erza/Ren sniffled, rubbing her/his eyes with one hand to wipe away the tears. "You were only trying to look out for us."

"Yes, that's it!" Levy cheered, grabbing their attention.

"Really? So you can lift the spell?" Loke/Natsu said cheerfully.

"Come on, do it!" Lucy/Gray insisted.

"This is what it says: May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness. Kind of cute isn't it?" Levy said.

"Ah, it kind of is." Gray/Lucy admitted.

"May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness." Natsu/Loke said in confusion.

"Yeah and?" Loke/Natsu asked.

"In other words it means anyone switched by this spell will live happily ever after! Your so lucky! Oh I'm so glad I figured it out." Levy explained, causing everyone to recoil in horror.

"Oh no way! Are you telling me we're stuck like this forever?!" Loke/Natsu shouted in anger.

"I'm so mad I want to blast something!" Erza/Ren yelled.

"We wanted you to lift the spell not read it, remember?" Lucy/Gray asked.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry." Levy said in sadness.

"You got this. I've got faith that you can do it. But you gotta work faster, 'kay? Maybe there's a hidden code or message in the words. You know something like that." Lucy/Gray said encouragingly.

"Yeah good idea." Levy said before going back to work.

"Go, go, go Levy!" Both Jet and Droy cheered.

"Isn't all that racket going to distract her?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"No they're just trying to get her pumped up! And they need all the help they can get!" Elfman said enthusiastically.

Wakaba just looked at the man In confusion.

"I'm still not seeing any kind of pattern here! It doesn't seem to make any sense!" Levy said.

"Three minutes left." Macao informed.

"Three minutes?!" Gray/Lucy screamed.

"Well this is it, for the rest of my life I'll be stuck as a monkey-man with a very big appetite! I've worked so hard! And now I'll be stuck like this forever!" Ren/Erza cried before going into a corner with little purple lines swinging behind his/her head.

"It's alright, Erza," Erza/Ren came up behind the woman trapped in a Saiyan's body. "There are worst ways for us to live our lives."

"And what is that?" Ren/Erza asked.

"You could've been switched with Happy." Erza/Ren joked.

"Okay I'll admit you have a point there." Ren/Erza admitted.

"What's so wrong about being me?" Happy complained before flying away.

"Have you figured it out yet?!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"The situation is dire with one minute to go!" Macao said.

"I don't recall asking you for the time so shut your trap, 'kay!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"Jeez, I was just trying to help." Macao muttered.

"Okay, I think I just got this last part figured out." Levy whispered.

"Go, go, go Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted with Elfman jointing, "Work it Levy! Yeah, you're on fire!"

"He's too good at that." Wakaba deadpanned.

"Still trying to break the spell are you?" Makarov asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Listen, if you're trying to teach us a lesson we've learned it, 'kay!" Lucy/Gray growled.

"Oh!" Makarov shouted, getting their attention.

"Yes master?" Ren/Erza asked.

"Nope never mind kids, I've drawn a blank." Makarov said, causing everyone to comically fall over.

"Ah we're not gonna make it!" Lucy/Gray shouted, pulling her/his top off but Gray/Lucy arrived and held her/him in a wrestling technique, "Taking my shirt off isn't gonna change anything Gray!"

"Let go of me!" Lucy/Gray shouted, trying to get out.

"You guys have forty seconds left, more or less. Starting now!" Macao said.

"What do you mean by more or less?!" Loke/Natsu complained.

"I just remembered something about the spell!" Makarov said, getting their attention.

"What is it?" Ren/Erza asked.

"While it can be lifted, I'm afraid it will have to be done one pair at a time. Meaning it's impossible to change you all back at once." Makarov explained.

"What?!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"Thirty seconds-ish." Macao said.

"Which pairs going first?" Lucy/Gray asked.

"It should be me and other me! Don't you agree?" Loke/Natsu stated.

"Sounds good." Natsu/Loke agreed.

"That is so not fair! It should be me and Gray!" Gray/Lucy complained.

"Hold on! As Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard I should go first! It's for the good of the guild!" Ren/Erza countered.

"I second that! I want my boobless Saiyan body back!" Erza/Ren cried out.

"This is getting ugly." Wakaba muttered, watching as the group descended into arguing.

"At least they can't use their magic against each other." Mirajane agreed.

"Just fifteen seconds left." Macao stated.

"Hold on you guys! I got it!" Levy shouted, getting their attention.

"And twelve, eleven." Macao counted.

"Seriously?" Natsu/Loke asked.

"Alright I'll try to explain this really quick." Levy said.

"And nine, eight-" Macao was interrupted by Loke/Natsu smashing him into a table.

"No time! Just change us back! Hurry!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, right, here goes." Levy agreed before she begins to cast the spell, "Ainac iron ihcuzaf ured ugu! Ainac iron ihcuzaf ured ugu! Ainac iron ihcuzaf ured ugu! Ainac iron ihcuzaf ured ugu!"

The light from the spell envelopes the entire guild, blinding all for a good ten seconds before the glow vanished.

"Hey! I'm back to normal guys!" Lucy cheered.

"Me too! Man that was close." Gray said, drooling ice cubes.

"And now you're drooling ice cubes on purpose?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"Your awesome Levy!" Lucy said, hugging the blue haired girl.

"That right!" Levy cheered.

"Oh yeah." Droy said.

"Our cheering worked huh?" Jet asked.

"You gotta tell us, how did you figure it out?" Lucy asked.

"When I realized the words themselves had no meaning I decided to read them backwards. It's actually an old trick, ancient languages like this didn't usually have that many letters so sometimes they have to be creative with their words. That's why when I reversed the words I reversed the spell too." Levy explained.

"How cool, I never would have thought of that." Lucy admitted.

"We owe you big time Levy." Gray said.

"Don't worry about it." Levy said with a smile.

"I'm still in the wrong body!" Both Loke/Natsu and Natsu/Loke shouted in horror.

"What?!" Both Levy and Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Me too, I'm still a stupid monkey man." Ren/Erza moaned, kneeling on the ground in horror.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Erza/Ren shouted in irritation.

Both Lucy and Levy had horrified expressions.

"Well that's it for time but at least you got one pair back so I'm guess that's something to be proud of." Macao said, holding a sign with a big zero.

"No, this can't be happening! There must have been some kind of mixup! Please Levy there's gotta be something you can try!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"Sorry, maybe I didn't pronounce it right." Levy said.

"What?!" They shout in confusion.

"So that's it, we're stuck like this forever?!" Loke/Natsu asked.

"I can't spend the rest of my life as a pink haired fire breathing freak of nature!" Natsu/Loke complained.

"Wake up Erza, this must be some horrible nightmare and you need to wake up!" Ren/Erza said, spiraling into insanity.

"Why, dear gods above! What did I do to deserve this?!" Erza/Ren cried in twisted agony, repeatedly slamming their forehead against a wall.

"Now, now don't lose heart. There's got to be another way." Mirajane said, sounding strange and sitting on the counter with Makarov's staff in hand.

Mirajane soon had a confused look on her face.

"Something's not right. Hey guys did I get shorter?" Makarov asked with a higher pitch in his voice.

They soon realized what happened.

"Oh no, Mirajane?!" Lucy screamed in horror.

"Don't tell me that Mira's switched bodies with gramps!" Gray shouted, equally horrified.

"Oh boy you won't be hearing me complaining about this!" Mirajane/Makarov said, making a pose.

"No! This can't be happening!" Makarov/Mirajane shouted in horror.

"Who else?" Ren/Erza asked in terror.

"All of you need to just man up and get over it! What's the big deal, why do I smell like a brewery all of a sudden?" Cana said while Elfman was drinking a keg of beer in the background.

Soon both noticed each other.

"What?! Hey?! How did?! Oh man I really think I need to take a nap right now." Elfman said before passing out.

"Hey, uh, Droy?" Droy said turning to Jet, only to have a horrified expression.

"Yeah, what is it, Jet?" Jet asked turning to Droy and have the same expression.

"Hey man stop looking like me!" Both men shouted at once.

"I don't think anyone's going to tell the difference between you two. But in my case, having a body like this is a dream come true." Mirajane/Makarov said, posing on the table.

"He's creeping me out! Levy, please help me!" Makarov/Mirajane shouted in terror.

"Sorry but I think I'm way over my head here." Levy said, horrified at the chaos that was going off in front of her.

"Just what kind of madness descended upon us?!" Erza/Ren exclaimed in comical anger.

"This is horrible!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"Shut up, idiot! This is all your fault!" Erza/Ren shouted at the body-swapped Salamander.

"What is wrong with you flame brain?!" Gray shouted.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Loke/Natsu shouted.

"You read the spell, so of course it's all your fault!" Erza/Ren yelled, grabbing the Dragon Slayer by the collar and shook him fiercely. "You turned me into a girl! I should skin you alive for that!"

"I should break your bones for putting me in the body of a monkey man." Ren/Erza growled, cracking his/her knuckles.

"Wait I'm not the one to fully blame! I mean who put that request on the board anyway?" Loke/Natsu said, terrified.

"You know he has a point." Natsu/Loke said, blinking.

"Yeah he does for once." Gray said with surprise in his voice.

"I say we burn whoever put that damn thing up there to ashes!" Erza/Ren declared.

They hear Mirajane/Makarov chuckle sheepishly, causing them all to robotically turn their heads to the woman/man who was scratching the back of her/his head.

"It was you?" Lucy asked with a dark look.

"Well funny story you see…" Mirajane/Makarov said lightly while slowly backing away.

"Get him! Get him now!" Erza/Ren shouted.

All of the transferred mages run at Mirajane/Makarov but were stopped by Makarov/Mirajane.

"Wait! That's my body!" Makarov/Mirajane screamed in terror.

The body swapped group looked at each other then at the small old form. "You're right, Mirajane," Erza/Ren replied. "It's not your body we're trying to hurt…"

"Huh?" Both Makarov and Mirajane said in confusion.

"It's the Master's body that needs to be hurt." Erza/Ren cracked her/his knuckles.

"Wait, won't we be hurting Mira instead of gramps?" Gray asked in confusion.

"You really want to let him go unpunished?" Erza/Ren questioned. "Especially after what he did to us?"

"But shouldn't we first have Levy reverse this on them before we beat the old man? I mean he wouldn't be really feeling anything, only Mirajane would. He would only feel what happened afterwards." Gray said.

"Fine," Erza/Ren growled.

"I think I got it right this time." Levy said joyfully.

Levy casts the spell a second later, bathing the guild in a bright light which lasted for a good five seconds.

The light vanished as quickly as it came and everyone blinked.

"I'm back to normal!" Erza said in relief.

"Me too!" Ren cheered happily as he brought Erza into a hug. "Thank Shenron!"

"Ren…" Erza whispered, blushing a bright red.

"Now let's finish where we left off." The Saiyan looked down at Makarov, who had also been brought back to his body.

"C-can we talk about this?" Makarov asked, terrified.

"I for one want to burn you to a crisp." Natsu growled, setting his fists on fire.

"I plan to teach him a perfect lesson." Erza said, summoning a sword.

"I want to smash his skull in that oversized pumpkinhead of his." Ren popped his knuckles.

"And I want to teach him when he does something like this again." Mirajane said with a dark look.

"Mercy?" Makarov asked in terror.

"Hell no." They all responded in unison.

"Well it was worth a try." Makarov said before he runs off.

"Kill him!" Gray shouted, pointing at the running Makarov before those who switched bodies began their chase.

Everyone who had their bodies switched chased the guild master until he could run no more, receiving his just punishment from those he wronged.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies for the long wait. Had a little roadblock with this story. However, I persevered and managed to finish this.**

 **Next chapter, we introduce the OCs and the beginnings of the Phantom Lord arc.**

 **Review and comment on this chapter. If there are problems, inform me at once. Refrain from using flames or hurtful criticisms because I will not tolerate those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
